Scorned Lovers
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: Two powerful Demon slayers, both protecting the Shikon Jewel. As expected it's not easy. As of course things only get more difficult...
1. Prologue & Chapter one

**Title: Scorned Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! This is my fifth fan fiction. If you have read all my other stories I'm sure you will like this one. I've been writing it out on paper for a long time and now am I chapter 12. I hope you like this one as much as the other ones. This one might be my best so far. (That's what I think) Let me know if you agree. I would like to hear what you guys think. **

**I decided to put both the prolog and chapter one in one chapter to make it longer. They both seemed kinda short to me. This way you get more of a read! OH YEAH! As you all can see, if you read my other fanfic….I decided to post this one up before I finished the other ones like I said I was…I just got tired of waiting! Not that you really care! You probably wanted me to post it up sooner! At least that's what I hope? **

**Oh and by the way, this fanfic got its name thanks to: HopelesslyEscaflowne! Thank you! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue **

Long ago in Feudal Japan, there lived a very powerful Miko. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She along with her friend Sango fought and killed any demon that came their way. They were the strongest demon slayers of their time. No one was ever able to surpass their strength and skill. The miko and her friend also had the difficult task of guarding the Shikon no Tama. Because of this many demons threatened the lives of their villagers. But as long as Kagome and Sango were around the villagers were safe.Noharm ever came to anyone under their protection.

Any demon the pair went after never lived to see another day. They were a seemingly unbeatable team. Demons feared and hated them. But that didn't stop some of them from trying to kill the two demon exterminators. The bravest demons tried to kill the two but never even got close to succeeding. The only thing the demons lacking the strength or the bravery to even try to go up against the slayers, could only dream of defeating them.

On one demon extermination the two came across and orphaned Kitsune, by the name of Shippo. His father had been brutally killed by a pair of demons known as the Thunder Brothers. Kagome took it upon herself to raise the parentless child. Later Kagome and Sango destroyed the Thunder Brothers in a seemingly never ending battle, and avenged the young Kitsune's father.

Then there came the day when a monk, named Miroku became part of the group. He was very famous for his uncanny ways of exorcising demons from homes and a lecher with the ladies. Despite a rocky start he soon became a welcome member of the group.

One day Kagome and Sango are called upon by a lord from a nearby village to exterminate a demon, by the name of Inuyasha. Kagome is reluctant to go but soon agrees. When she meets this demon she realizes he's not what the villagers claim he is. Kagome sees past his rough demeanor and sees the kind heart he has inside.

This begins the tale of the Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one**

It was an ordinary day. The sun shone high above as a village went about its daily activities. Kagome Higurashi stepped outside her hut, her friend Sango not too far behind.

"Kagome! Sango!" A distraught male voice called. Kagome knew it was one of her villagers. He was running toward her, scared to death, meaning only one thing. People were barely able to move out of the man's way as he passed them. Some who were unable to control their anger shouted at the man as he ran by them. "Kagome! Sango!" He called again. "There is a demon heading straight toward us at a very fast speed!" The man rasped. "Please take care of it for us!"

Kagome stared back at the man, who was now bent over breathing hard, hands on his knees for support. Kagome then looked behind her at her friend Sango. "Ready? Looks like we're gonna have some fun today!"

"Ready!" answered Sango, reaching for her boomerang bone.

Kagome slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder and grabbed one of her swords. Quickly the two ran through the village in the direction the man had come. They were hoping to catch the demon before it could hurt the villagers. After all, that was their job, to protect their innocent villagers from the harm of rouge demons. It wasn't always easy but it was a job both women took pride in doing.

They stopped running a few feet from the village because standing before them was the massive demon. It reared up and hissed menacingly. Kagome and Sango smiled. This weak demon would be easy. There was no doubt in their minds that this bug was going down. His chances of living to see another day were minimal. The centipede demon shot his head forward, attempting to attack. If this was what he thought was frightening, then he needed more practice.

Reacting fast Sango shot out her Boomerang Bone. It sliced the demon in half. The centipede demon screamed in pain. The half of the demon with out a head charged at Kagome. Kagome waited for it to get closer to her before she jumped towards it. She swung her sword, slicing the demon from the head down. The other two halves of the demon fell over and what was left of the demon turned to ash, leaving nothing but bones.

Their job was now done. The villagers were safe from harm, just as it should be. Kagome and Sango returned to the village. They left the villagers to clean up what was left of the demon.

When the two reached their hut they were greeted by a young Kitsune. He couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 years old. "Oka-san! Sango!" The fox demon child ran toward Kagome and jumped into her arms. Behind him was a neko demon, which jumped into the arms of Sango. "I heard a demon was heading toward the village!"

"It was true. But Sango and I took care of the demon. We're fine, Shippo." Kagome said trying to reassure the child.

"It's just that I don't wanna lose you Oka-san. I've already lost one set of parents. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you too." Said Shippo looking down. He frowned at the thought of never seeing Kagome again. He loved her so much he thought he might die without her.

Kagome set down her weapons on the side of her hut before she spoke. She hugged little Shippo close. "Don't worry Shippo. I won't let anything happen to me. I'll always be there for you."

"You promise?" Shippo looked up into Kagome's eyes, his hope rising.

"I promise." Kagome smiled at her adopted child.

"I love you Oka-san."

"I love you too. Now you leave the worrying to me, okay? That's my job not yours." Said Kagome ruffling the child's hair.

"I will!" Shippo smiled at his mother and together they walked into the hut, where Sango already was, with Kirira curled in her lap.

Kagome set Shippo down and turned to her friend Sango. "Watch him for me while I make my rounds?"

"Sure." Sango nodded her agreement. She loved watching the Kitsune. They always had a fun playing together although he could be a handful sometimes.

"Now Shippo, you listen to Aunt Sango and so everything she asks of you. I'll be right back in a couple of hours, okay?" Said Kagome.

"Yes, Oka-san." Said Shippo innocently. Kagome smiled at her son. He was so adorable!

Before she left Kagome changed from her battle armor and into her red and white priestess's kimono.

The first home she visited belonged to a husband and wife expecting a child. Kagome entered the hut and found the expectant mother standing by the window looking outside.

"So how have you been feeling?" Kagome asked the woman.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." The woman turned from the window and smiled at Kagome.

"That's great! But where is your husband?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh! I had a craving for some fruit so he's out fetching me some." The woman answered like it was nothing.

Kagome smiled. She knew how moody woman could be when they were expecting. In her experience not one woman was alike. "What a nice husband he must be." Kagome commented.

"Yes he is." The woman smiled brightly and continued. "How is Shippo doing? I remember how sick and tiny he was when you first brought him to live here."

Kagome was surprised when the woman asked her this. Most of the villagers despised demons. But Kagome was trying to change that. She was trying to make the villagers see not all demons are bad. Kagome smiled inwardly. It seemed some of the villagers were starting to warm up to Shippo and saw he wasn't all bad like some demons. "Well he's a healthy young Kitsune now. I must be going now. I have other houses to visit."

"Thank you for all your help, making sure our child is going to be healthy, priestess."

"You're welcome. I really enjoy doing this."

Kagome left the hut and moved on to the next. She visited a sick baby and gave it the medicine she needed, bandaged a man that had been attacked by a demon and tended to the old. On her way home she stopped and talked to the other villager and some of them gave her some fruit. It was their way of saying they appreciated all she did for them.

Many hours later she found her hut and went inside. Kagome was glad to see Sango had already prepared dinner. She sat down and Sango handed her, her bowl. Then the family of four began eating. After they ate every told of their day. Kagome told of the villagers she visited and Shippo told of the fun he had with Sango and Kirira. Sango smiled nodded her head in agreement as he spoke.

Finally the day came to an end. Every one was tired and ready for sleep. Shippo sleepily curled up in Kagome's arms on her sleep mat and Sango and Kirira curled up together at the other end of the room. Soon the room was silent, with only the sounds of slow even breaths of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**There ya go. Hope you liked it. This is the first chapter done and over with. No matter how hard I try I can't get my chapter more than 4 pages long! It sucks. Well I hope you like it and want to read more. Lol. It may not begin to good but I think it gets better at the story goes along. Like I said, I'm on chapter 12 so it shouldn't take me that long to update!**

**But I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews. So if you want a quick update give me those five reviews, please! The sooner you review the sooner the chapter will be up! And the happier I will be! And we all know a happy author make the readers happy! Lol. I made the up. Thought it was funny! I am so weird!  
**

**Clouds of the Sky**

**Editor's note: Hey hey hey! Berii is here! I hope you like this fanfic! It's great isn't it! Sky is getting better and better in her writings, I bet you can't wait to see what she has in store for this fanfic! I know you can't because I can't either!**

**Berii**


	2. The Lecherous Monk

**Chapter 2 The Lecherous Monk**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Thank you for your reviews! You all make me so happy! If you haven't already guessed it seems Miroku will be appearing in this chapter! How cool it that! Lol. **

**ms.uniqueful- You are my first reviewer! Feel special! Yeah they are macho_babes! _Lol. But I don't think it's that they like to kill demons…It's more they love the challenge. They Sweet exhilaration they get when they take that demon down and successfully save their village from harm. Ya know what I mean? **

**Snow Lepord- Glad you like it so far! Thanks for your review! **

**Kagome sucks. – I have just one word for you: Wow. I think you were trying to make me mad by posting the word "weak" so many times. And well it did the exact opposite! You made me laugh! But um, you must be a new reviewer because if you have read any of my other stories, I'm sure you would have said the same things. Kagome is not weak and never will be in _ANY_ of my stories. She's not even weak in the anime! I think she is pretty strong. She has strength of heart and mind. That's what really matters. You must be a fan of Kikyou and Inuyasha or something. I'm not. I think the only reason you even reviewed was to flame me. I mean when you read the summary you had to see what was going to happen. Or infer that Kagome was going to be strong. What I don't understand is why people even read something they don't even like. I mean when I start to read something and I don't like it I, um, stop reading it. I mean that's what you would thing someone would do right? Unless the person really likes to flame people, I guess. Whatever I really don't even care, it's not like you're ever gonna read this message and I have better things to do with my time then dwell on miniscule things like this! **

**And by the way, when you review it's mostly to comment on the writers writing ability. Like spelling errors, grammatical errors, if it needs more detail, whatever. You can comment on other things to and say what you like or don't, but going that extreme just shows me you don't have anything better to do with your time. I'm sorry for you. **

**Here is this person's review. Of course they were too scared and gave an anonymous review: **

**Kagomes not strong! YOU SUCK! The wittle sword would hurt hew! BECAUSE SHE IS WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK**

**They had way, way, way, more "Weaks" in there though. **

**Okay, my rant is done. Let's start the story, shall we? To those of you who care, here is finally the next chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As always Kagome awoke bright and early the next day. The sun had just begun to rise into the sky. She dressed in her priestess's kimono, slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder and left the hut. She had a long day ahead of her and wanted to get a good start.

Kagome tended to her garden, gathering ripe vegetables and making several trips to a nearby lake to water the plants. She then filled another basket with herbs from a nearby field. She sighed with happiness as she continued her work. She didn't know why but she always felt relaxed when she worked in her garden. It was soothing. Maybe it was the sounds of the wilderness around her or the sounds of birds chirping in the nearby trees. Whatever it was Kagome didn't really care. She was just glad it took away all her anxieties over protecting her village and the Shikon no Tama.

A couple hours later she finished her chores and returned to her village. Kagome was halfway home when she came across a circle of women giggling excitedly. She couldn't see what was so interesting to these women, but whatever it was seemed to really anger the men. Their glares seemed to be sending daggers to whatever was in the center of the circle of women. When they saw her coming they looked at Kagome telling her without really speaking that she needed to stop the women for acting so.

Kagome continued forward intent upon finding out what was going on. As she got closer an unfamiliar masculine voice reached her ears. "Ladies, which one of you would do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome snorted with disgust, while the other ladies surrounding this strange man giggled and blushed. What was with the women? Kagome was ashamed to see them acting this way. This was a disgrace to woman kind! She knew she had to stop this nonsense or else.

Kagome reached the circle and began pushing her way through the crowd of women. The man noticed the sudden parting of the circle and smiled as if he knew she had come to see him. "Well now, who is this pretty lady who seems so anxious to see me? You're a beautiful one. Could you tell me your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and…." Kagome started to say.

"What a beautiful name." The man interrupted her. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. The women behind them gasped in surprise and happiness as if they were thinking she was so lucky this man was touching her so lovingly. "Would you bear my child?" He asked her like it was something you asked someone everyday.

For a mere second Kagome's face turned a light crimson, before she yanked her had quite forcefully from his and took a step back, distancing herself form him. "Who do you think _you_ are!" **(I was going to have her say "Who the hell do you think you are!" but then I thought that would be something a priestess would say….)**

"I am Miroku. I'm sure you have heard of me. I'm a very powerful monk." He answered her is voice full of pride. **(Can't you just picture him saying that in a superman pose? I can and it makes me laugh! He he.)**

"Well I've never heard of you. You must be one of those fakes. The one's who claim that he sees a dark cloud hovering above the biggest and wealthiest house in the village. Or that the house needs a demon exorcism, just so you have a free place to stay with a free meal." Miroku's face lit up with surprise at the she had point the made. Satisfied Kagome turned to face the village women. "Get back to work and to your husbands." She ordered. "This guy is so not worth your time. You all can do so much better than him."

The villagers reluctantly obeyed their priestess and as Kagome went to leave she made the mistake of turning her back to the very friendly monk. She took one step before his cursed hand found her back side. Kagome froze mid step at first not believing he was actually doing what she thought he was. In one smooth motion she spun around and slapped him so hard the impact of her hand on his cheek left a mark. The monk stumbled back and fell flat on his ass.

'_That'll teach him!' _thought Kagome as she stormed off to her own hut. She was anxious to tell her friend Sango all that had happened. She knew her friend would not believe what she had to say.

When she reached the hut she walked inside and set aside her vegetables and herbs she worked so hard to gather today. She looked around her hut but Sango and Shippo were no where to be seen. "Sango! Shippo!" Kagome called. "Where are you guys?"

"We're out back!" Sango said answering her calls.

Kagome left the hut and walked towards the back to find Sango training with Kirira. Shippo was off to the side playing with the toys Kagome had gotten for him at the village market. When he saw her coming he quit his playing and ran to her open arms.

"Oka-san! You're back!" He cried.

"Of course little one! How is your day going?" Kagome questioned the young child.

"Great! I just love the toys you got for me! Thanks again!"

"You're very welcome! I'm so glad you like them." She hugged him one more time before she set him back down on the ground. He ran back to his toys and continued his playing. Kagome then turned her attention to her friend Sango. "Sango! You wouldn't believe what happened to me while I was on my way home!"

Sango Immediately stopped throwing her Hiraikotsu and listened to what her friend had to tell her. She had a feeling it was very important.

"I met this lecherous monk on my way home from tending to our garden! All the woman from the village had circled around him and were giggling and blushing at him like he was some kind of god! I was disgusted! When I pushed my way through the crowd of women, I guess he thought it was because I wanted to see him or something because he took my hand and actually had the gall to ask me to bear his child!" Kagome informed Sango.

"You're not serious!" Said Sango shaking her head with disgust. Who was this guy? They way Kagome described him it was as if he thought he was the gods gift to women!

"It's all true and there's more! Then after I told him off and ordered the woman to get back to work he let his hands slip up my backside!"

"The nerve of such a man! And he is supposed to be a holy monk!" Interrupted Sango. "What did you do next?"

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I turned back to him and slapped him so hard it left a mark!" Kagome answered grinning at the memory. That was definitely the highlight of the evening! She would remember the look of surprise on the monks face for a long, long time. She had a feeling it was the first time he was slapped by a woman.

"That's exactly what I would have done! Did you get the name of this monk?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. His name was….."

"Miroku." A voice interrupted from behind. "My name is Miroku." He appeared from the side of the house walking towards the two women.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you, you can't trick us with your phony exorcisms!" Kagome said turning on the young man.

"I know that priestess, but I just need a place to stay for the night. Then I promise you I will leave tomorrow. Please it's just for one night." Miroku pleaded. "I'm just tired from traveling for days without a decent rest. I promise I won't be a bother."

"So you are the _famous_ monk." Sango said emphasizing the word famous.

"Yes I am he, and you are my pretty lady?" Asked Miroku working his charm.

"I am Sango a demon slayer and if you wrong me, I won't hesitate to hurt you!" Sango threatened waving a finger at him. After what Kagome had told her, she was not going to fall for this guy's tricks. He may have been able to charm his way into the hearts of the other village woman, but he wasn't going to fool her. She was smarter than that. A life of exterminating demons was proof of her strength and knowledge.

"Well you have a beautiful name and an attitude. Just how I like my women." Miroku smiled her threatening words not even fazing him one bit.

But his words must have struck a sore nerve in Sango because she moved towards Miroku as if to hurt him, but Kagome stopped her. She placed a hand on Sango's chest and spoke to the monk. "Okay. You can stay for one night. But one night only, that's it! Then you have to leave." A fight was all she need right now. It's not that she was worried about Sango's safety; she knew Sango could handle herself; she was more worried about the welfare of the monk. Sango might hurt him! She may not like him, but she would never wish him to be harmed! It went against all she believed in. "And keep your wandering hands to yourself, Monk!" Kagome ordered.

"Thank you my lovely ladies! I really appreciate your kindness. It warms my heart so." Miroku bowed in thanks and thought, _'maybe I could convince them with my charm to allow me to stay longer. After all, this village has many beautiful women. It would be a shame to pass on through without getting to know some of them better! I'd be letting down the male population if I did!' '_

Kagome and the others entered the hut to ready for sleep. Kagome began to think that maybe it was against her better judgment to allow this monk to stay with them, but then shook the thought from her head. Her kindness had once again gotten the better of her. She couldn't let him leave the village without a decent night's rest, only to have him killed by a demon because of her unkindness. And besides, what could possible happen? I mean He was only staying for one night. What kind of trouble could one man cause in such a short amount of time? He couldn't be that bad, could he?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's short…I'm sorry. I just thought it was best to end it here. But I have added to it so it is so much longer than it was before! I hoped you all liked it! It may not seem all that good to begin with but I promise it gets better! I know you will like it! At least that's what I'm hoping! Please R&R!**

**And if it's possible at all…..could you please give me at least 5 reviews this chapter? I don't think that's too much to ask of you is it? **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	3. The Strange Visitor

**Chapter 3 The Strange Visitor **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**Thank you my loyal reviewers! You mean a lot to me! **

**ms.uniqueful-Yeah they sure can be annoying I don't mind criticism its just when some has to go that far, it tells me they were extremely bored and had nothing better to do. It makes me feel sorry for them. But I'm glad _you_ liked the chapter! That's all that matters to me! **

**Foxywolfkagome- I'm glad you like it and Kagome will meat Inuyasha…. I believe in chapter 6. So it's not too far away! When I get my reviews I will post it up! In the meantime enjoy this chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again Kagome was the first to awaken. Last night hadn't gone so well. Miroku had gotten several slaps for his lecherous behavior. He had asked Sango if she would like to share his mat with him that night and then had the nerve to feel her up when her back was turned. Kagome smiled at the memory. Sango had slapped him so hard he flew across the room. After that he left her alone and went to sleep on his own side of the room. Kagome had the strange feeling that Sango like it more than she wanted to let on. The rest of the night had gone by quite smoothly after that.

Careful so as to not wake up Shippo, Kagome slowly got to her feet and quietly dressed in her day time attire. She then left the hut and circled the perimeter of the village, searching for any demons attempting to attack the village to steal the Shikon no Tama, the jewel she guarded with her life. It had been passed down in her family for generations. The first of her ancestors to receive the jewel was a priestess named Kikyo. She was supposedly very beautiful and powerful. The villagers looked up to her and often came to her when they had problems. But despite Kikyo's power she was never able to purify the jewel completely. And now it was in Kagome's possession. Kagome only hoped she would be able to cleanse the jewel of its darkness.

It was said that the Shikon no Tama was made by Midoriko. She was a very powerful miko during her time and killed many demons with her great power. But during an exceptionally tough battle with several strong demons she was forced use the last bit of her strength to formed the jewel, trapping her soul and the demon's she was battling inside the gem. It was the only way she could save her people. Many people believe that the battle still rages on inside the jewel, Kagome being one of those people. She believed when the Shikon no Tama was cleansed of its evilness Midoriko was officially win the battle and be set free.

During her prowl Kagome had managed to stop several weak demons from entering the village and hurting her people. They were all easily destroyed; none took more than one blow to kill. To Kagome it was a really boring morning. She liked some challenge. But today it seemed she would be getting any.

She returned to the village just as her friends were waking up. She prepared them a breakfast of rice and the vegetables she had gathered the day before.

"Are you always up so early, lady Kagome?" asked a still sleepy Miroku. He sat down beside her and watched her cook. His stomach growled as the sent of the food reached his nose. He took a deep breath savoring the foods enticing smell.

"Yes, its part of my job as the Miko of this village. Sometimes Sango gets up with me to help, but today I decided to let her sleep." Kagome answered. She passed out the bowls to each person and then served herself last. She always took care of her friends before herself. That was how she had been raised.

After breakfast the rest of the morning went by smoothly. Kagome and Sango, along with Kirira protected the village from any demons, while the monk just as he had the day before, was surrounded by many of the village women. Shippo was with him learning things he shouldn't at his young age.

Around noon Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirira returned to their hut for lunch. Miroku ate his lunch with one of the _single_ village girls. The only one who seemed really upset about this arrangement was Sango. She huffed and puffed the whole time Kagome cooked their meal. Kagome did her best to ignore her friend's sour mood.

The meal was prepared and the group sat eating when they heard a commotion outside. A gruff but authoritive voice called, "Is this the home of Miss Higurashi and Miss Sango? Please come out! It is important that we have a word with you two at once!"

Startled, Kagome and Sango stepped out from the hut to see several villagers looking in their direction. A group of finely dressed men on horses turned to face them.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi and her friend Sango?" The man with the gruff voice asks them. Kagome and Sango turn to look at him. He sat atop his horse with his chest puffed out. He had dark long hair pulled back in a pony tail. His face seemed harsh as if he had seen a lot of sadness in his years.

"Yes we are. Why have you come to see us? What do you want?" Kagome asked before Sango could get a word in.

"My Lord will answer any questions you have in the privacy of your home." He said firmly.

The man which Kagome assumed was the Lord's most trusted advisor, pulled his horse off to the side allowing another horse to step up to the front. A more finely dressed man stepped forward and off a white stallion. The horse whinnied as the man climbed off it. The lord had dark hair and engaging brown eyes. He walked towards Kagome and took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I am Lord Hiro. Please excuse us, but my village really needs your help. You are the only one with the demon fighting skills to do this job." He smiled flashing a pearly white smile full of teeth.

Kagome smiled back and motioned for the man to enter her hut. _'What a charming and very handsome man!'_ She thought. As Lord Hiro entered the hut he was followed by his advisor. The rest waited outside. Kagome and Sango were just about to follow him when they noticed Miroku pushing his way toward them through the crowd of people.

"Kagome! Sango!" He called, "What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"I still have yet to find out. Some one wants to speak to Sango and, me **privately**." Kagome answered him.

"May I join you and hear what he has to say?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome stared back at the monk unsure of how to answer his question. Despite the way he acted Kagome felt she could trust this monk, that he was really a good, trustworthy person. "Sure, you can." She answered after a long pause.

"Kagome, are you sure it's a good idea to let him join us?" Sango questioned. "Do you really think you can trust him?" I mean they had just met him and she was willing to let him be apart of this conversation?

"Yeah. He really seems like a person we can trust. I know this from deep in my heart." Kagome placed her hand over her hear and stared back at her friend as if to make sure she understood. Sango nodded her head.

Kagome then entered the hut not even waiting to see what her friend had to say next. She was anxious to hear what her guest had to tell her. Seconds later Sango and Miroku followed after her.

They took their places on the opposite side of the lord. Kagome sat Shippo on her lap and waited to hear what he had to tell her.

Lord Hiro glanced from the Monk to Sango and lastly Kagome. He found it strange a human like her had decided to take in a demon child, especially someone who killed demons for a living. He after all despised demons, especially Hanyou's. But then again she was a miko and they were known for their kindness to others no matter who they were. That was a part of who _they_ were. _'Maybe that's why she's so strong.' _Hiro thought. He admired her strength and most of all her beauty. She would most definitely make a lovely wife one day. He only hoped the lucky guy would treat her right.

"What was it you wanted to ask of us?" Kagome asked tired of the silence. She wanted to get this meeting over with. The sooner he told them the sooner he could leave. She was tired and wanted to have her home back to herself.

"I have traveled from far away to ask of your assistance in destroying a demon living in the forest near my village." The lord answered disdain in his words.

"What trouble has this demon caused to your village?" Sango asked. As a rule they never killed a demon unless they had a reason to. The demon must be causing some trouble to the people he or she lived near.

"He has killed several of our men that we have sent after him." Hiro answered simply. He crossed his arms and shook his head sadly.

"That's understandable! You're going after a demon who has caused you no harm! He's only defending himself!" Kagome said outraged. She was always taught you never go after a demon unless it attacks you first. That was another rule.

"But we have great reason!" The Lord protested. "He's very powerful! We can't let a demon like him to live so near our village and just wait for him to kill us! We have to act before he does! You can't expect me to sit around and just wait for the demon to kill my people!"

"We will not go after a demon for such a reason as that!" Sango said, before Kagome could open her mouth to speak.

Before Lord Hiro could reply one of his men burst into the hut. He seemed upset. "Sir! We've just received word that the village has been attacked by the demon! The village is in ruins!"

"Are you sure!" Question the now very worried Lord.

"Positive, My Lord!" The man affirmed nodding his head. "We think it's the same beast living near our village!" Kagome's face turned red at the mention of calling the demon a beast.

"You're dismissed." Hiro waved his hand. He turned back to the two women. "I told you he was a threat! He must be death with at once! He has caused enough trouble already!"

"We'll see about that!" Kagome said smartly. "We will go to you to your village and see what really happened!"

Kagome and the rest of the group gathered their belongings and followed the lord form the hut. He only brought two extra horses so Sango gave up her horse to Miroku and took her place on the back of Kirira instead.

Kagome bade goodbye to her villagers, promising them she would be back as soon as she could and not to worry before she set off after Lord Hiro. They road off into the darkening sky, soon night would be upon them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter three is done! Please R & R! Can anyone guess who the demon is? I bet you already know! He he! It's pretty obvious if you ask me. I hoped you like it! If at all possible could you give me…5 reviews? I know I haven't gotten that many before but that's my own fault…I just am very impatient and couldn't wait for you to review! But thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	4. Lord Hiro's Request

**Chapter 4 Lord Hiro's Request **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Thanks you for reviewing! **

**ArcherKagome-Yeah I totally agree with you about that reviewer! I'm so glad you like this story so far and if you haven't already please check out my other ones as well! I'm sure you may like them! Thanks! **

**Foxywolfkagomei-Thanks! I'm happy you like it! That your momma thing made me laugh…if you only knew how my friends crack jokes like that on a daily basis….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After four days of traveling, their destination finally came into view. They would have arrived there much sooner if the Lord hadn't wanted to stop so much. He had tried to say it was so the woman could rest, but everyone knew it was only because _he_ wanted to rest. For a male he sure seemed weak! But Kagome knew better than to judge people before she got to know them. So she let this one slide. Maybe he wasn't who she was beginning to think he was.

As they entered the village they saw many of the villagers rebuilding houses that were severely damaged. To Kagome it didn't look too bad for supposedly being attacked by a demon. She had seen much worse in her line of work, much worse! She had seen villages turned to rubble, where nothing but ash remained after a demon attacked and where only maybe one or two people where able to escape from the demon.

Looking around her she saw most of the damage had been done to the buildings. The people seemed rather unharmed. Kagome knew if the demon had really wanted to, he could have easily killed every person in this village, **_but_** he didn't. It seemed to her that he was only trying to scare the villagers not harm them.

As they continued their walk farther and farther into the village they were greeted by one of the villagers. "My Lord, I'm so glad you were able to return to us safely!" He said bowing respectively.

"Me too." Lord Hiro smiled before his face turned stern. "How many of our people did the demon kill?"

"Only five were killed sir, most of the damage we receive was done to our homes." The man frowned. "It's going to take a lot of work for us to get everything rebuilt again! But don't you worry my Lord. We will get things back to the way then were!"

"What was the reason this demon attacked you?" Asked Kagome. "Did you provoke the demon in any way?"

"No, absolutely not! That demon attacked us of its own accord! We're lucky any of us are still alive!" The villager slammed his fist into his hand with disgust.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. She had a feeling this man wasn't telling the whole truth. This wasn't a typical demon attack. Something was missing. Something was not being said.

"Let's get back to my home. We will talk more of this **_Demon_** there." Hiro interrupted placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders. He nodded to the villager and continued walking with his entourage not far behind him.

"Something doesn't sound right," Whispered Sango to Kagome, who merely nodded her head in agreement. Sango had also noticed that something seemed amiss too. They just had to find out what it was.

Finally the lord led them to his massive palace which seemed amazingly untouched by the demons wrath. Each person was shown to there own room and instructed to meet Lord Hiro in his quarters in exactly one hour. Kagome took what little she brought with her into her room and set it down. With Shippo in her arms she found her way to Sango's room which was located next store. Miroku was already there, sitting beside Sango. Both were talking animatedly but stopped when Kagome entered.

"Something is weird about this demon attack. Looking at the damage he caused its obvious he could have killed off the whole entire village if he wanted to." Said Miroku, "I get the feeling they are trying to hide something."

"Yeah me too. I think this demon was only trying to scare the villagers and not harm them." Kagome said. She sat down beside Miroku.

"I agree. This demon seemed to be holding back." Sango said nodding her head.

Shippo sat in Kagome's arms and remained silent as they spoke. He took in every word being said. Did this mean the demon was a good demon and not bad? Shippo smiled. Maybe he would become another member of their always growing family. Sure it was a very odd family bit it was still a family to say the least! It wasn't even that long ago that Miroku had joined the group! And wouldn't it be cool to have another demon around to talk to? Someone who would understand him better? Demon to demon?

Soon a servant of the Lord came to get them; he led the group of three to a large room where Hiro sat in the center of it all waiting for them. He had a man seated on each side of him. When the three entered the room they were instructed to sit before his highness.

Kagome didn't want to waste anymore time. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she and her friends could return home. "Tell us everything you know about this demon. We need to know as much as we can before we can do our job." She said firmly.

"I know his name is Inuyasha. He lives outside the village in a forest we have named after him. He's half human, half dog demon. He's a being scorned by both sides of his heritage. It'd be helping him to end his life. He could live happily in the after life." As Lord Hiro spoke his words seemed cold. It was evident he hated Inuyasha as much as anyone and just because he was half and half. He hated Inuyasha not because of his personality or the way he acted, but because he was different!

"I see." Kagome said, nodding for him to continue. She was beginning to like this arrogant lord less and less.

"This demon is also supposedly very strong. It is said he inherited great power from his father, Inutaisho. His father was a powerful demon that roamed the western lands; in fact he ruled the western lands! We can't allow a demon with such great strength to reside so close to our village!" Hiro said this like it was the worst thing that could ever happen. "As he proved today he could cause much pain and damage at anytime! I will not allow my people to be hurt so!" Hiro slammed his fist on the ground in anger. His advisor sitting beside him jumped at the sudden movement.

"So basically, you want this demon destroyed because of his supposed power and heritage?" Miroku asked before Sango and Kagome had a chance to speak.

"Yes, that is true. You will all be paid a handsome sum for you services." Hiro clasped his hands together and smiled. "What do you say?"

"We accept!" Miroku said quickly. He would do anything if money was involved. And besides he could use the money! It would be unheard of to turn this money down! Just think of all he could buy with the amount of money promised! Miroku sighed softly and began to daydream……Women…..Such beautiful women…..

"How could you accept such an offer so quickly? Obviously this demon is not what they make him out to be! We should talk it out first before we decide!" Sango yelled at Miroku. She looked to Kagome for support but Kagome didn't even seem fazed at all. She just sat staring straight ahead into Lord Hiro's icy blue eyes. After a few minutes she spoke.

"We will check out this demon called Inuyasha and if we feel he is a threat as you make him out to be, we will promptly take care of him. And if not we will leave and you will not bother that demon again." Kagome said with authority.

"Thank you. We appreciate your help." Hiro nodded and waved his hands dismissing them.

Kagome scoffed at his rudeness towards them. _HE _called them here to do a job for _HIM _and this was how they were treated! She clenched her jaw to hide her anger.

All at once everyone rose to their feet and headed for their rooms. They all gathered their weapons and met up outside. They all followed Kagome into the forest, depending upon her abilities as a miko to sense the demon and lead them to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter four is done. I know this one is shorter than the rest and I am sorry! The next chapters are longer! This I promise you! Please R & R! Thank you very much! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	5. Inuyasha

**Chapter 5 Inuyasha **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**I only got one review for the last chapter. It makes me sad. I was gonna wait to see if I would even get anymore reviews but I'm impatient. It's a curse. And I'm extrememly bored right now…..But anyway if you read this please review or I may not continue this story. If you guys don't like it there is no reason for me to keep it going. **

**Inuyasha appears in this chapter! Yay! Finally! I believe someone asked me when Inu would meet Kagome and I said chapter 6. Yeah sorry I lied. It's this chapter. On to the story! **

**Animefreak- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for being my only reviewer. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha lounged in his most favorite tree. He had himself stretched out in the biggest, oldest tree of the forest. With his sensitive hearing he easily caught the approach of visitors to _his_ forest. The forest the villagers had named after him. He listened and sniffed the air. There were two-no three humans, one male and two females, and two demons, one a Kitsune and the other neko. So the villagers had sent another, or in this case more _slayers _to take care of him this time. When will they give up? He sighed deeply. It seemed they would never learn. How many had they sent to kill him already? Too many to count, he had given up at ten.

He watched them walk by, not daring to move a muscle. No way was he going to help them find him. Keh, these slayers will be easy to get rid of if they hadn't even noticed him sitting in the tree, only yards away! This was the best they could find? This was going to be too easy! He smiled and placed his hands behind his head. At this rate it may take them hours to find him, so why not relax and enjoy him self until then?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome knew exactly where to the demon was hiding. She sensed he was in a large tree not far off to her left. She knew he had to know they were there. His demonic senses should have alerted him of their presence even before he saw them coming. From her experience she knew she had to make him think he was in control of the situation. If she succeeded in doing that the rest would be easy.

"Sango," Kagome whispered. "Keep looking straight ahead. The demon is just off to our left. We have to let him think we have no clue where he is. That is the only way we can successfully catch him with out him harming us or us harming him. Follow my lead." Kagome pointed straight ahead and continued walking. Pretending she had no idea where their target was.

Sango nodded her response. She was used to Kagome's orders to head away from the demon. So far Kagome had never once steered her wrong. She motioned to Miroku that he should follow their lead, and keep straight ahead.

Kagome knew the easiest and most harmless way to subdue this demon would be with one of her enchanted necklaces. She pulled one from her Kimono and led the group in a circle. Her intent was to reappear on the other side of the demon, where he least expected it. Once there she motioned for the other two to surround the demon. She silently ordered Shippo to hide somewhere safe. The child happily obliged and scampered off out of sight where he was safe, but not too far away. He wanted to watch his surrogate mother in action. She was so good at what she did. It made the young Kitsune feel proud to call her his mother.

Once Miroku and Sango were in their places they waited for Kagome to give the signal. She nodded her head telling them it was time. Immediately they stepped from the bushes, surprising the demon. There was no way he was ready for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Inuyasha did not see this coming. Before he knew what was happening this group of slayers had him surrounded. He had to hand it to them. They sure had earned his respect! He knew he was definitely in for a battle today. He didn't plan on killing them or harming them, he never did. He would just scare them enough to make them run away. That's what he had always done to the previous exterminators sent to kill him. They were all cowards and he expected this bunch to be the same way. If he acted tough, surely they would run off like children!

One woman came charging at him, riding a Neko demon. He only realized too late that she was the distraction, when a rosary appeared around his neck. One by one each bead surrounded his neck. He tried to remove the unwanted piece, but to no avail. _'Damn it!' _He thought. They had tricked him and he knew it. This was a first! But it was a first he never wanted to relive. He would make sure never to let it happen again. This was the only time he would allow himself to be bested by humans! Before the day ends these people will be running from the forest, screaming in fear! This he knew for sure!

He turned to face the woman who had placed the rosary around his neck. He didn't have a clue as to what it would do, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give her a chance to show him! He would make her regret going up against him, Inuyasha. _(A/N He's a cocky one now, isn't he?)_ He started towards her, his claws extended.

"Kagome!" Shouted Miroku, worried for her life.

Sango wasn't worried. She had seen Kagome use this technique several times to subdue a demon. It was really quite comical. This cocky little beast had no clue what he had coming to him.

The demon was almost upon her when Kagome uttered the first word that came to mind. "Osuwari!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was suddenly slammed to the ground by some unknown force. The wind was knocked out of him and it took him a few minutes to regain his breath. He lay on the ground waiting for the spell to wear off, feeling a little dizzy.

Of the many subduing words Kagome had chosen in the past, this was the first time she had chosen sit. Sango began to wonder if it had something to do with this demons dog-like origin. Despite his toughness his little doggie ears where just so cute atop his head!

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected that to happen! That was amazing Kagome!" Miroku said. The look of surprise on his face was priceless.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Miroku."

Kirira brought Sango back on solid ground, next to Miroku. Shippo seeing the danger was now gone ran from his hiding place and into the waiting arms of Kagome.

"Hey wench! What the hell did you do to me?" The demon asked once the spell keeping him on the ground wore off. He quickly got to his feet.

"Excuse me, but my name is Kagome! Not _wench_! Ka-go-me!" She emphasized. Saying each syllable in her name to make sure she got her point across. "I have a name use it!" If there was one thing that bothered her the most is was when people called her by something other than her birth given name!

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. He could care lees what her name was.

"Are you that half demon called Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She had a feeling he was, but you never know.

"So what if I am? You gonna try to kill me like all those other demon slayers that stupid village has sent after me? Did they give you a high price too?" He asked, jumping back into the branches of the huge tree. _'Maybe if she can't see me I can get away and figure out a way to remove this stupid rosary!'_

"No use trying to run, we'll just find you again later!" _'Damn, she's good!' _"And only I can remove the rosary from your neck to come down here and talk to us. The sooner you cooperate the sooner we'll leave." Kagome said simply.

Reluctantly he left the braches of the tree and stood face to face with Kagome. "I'm listening." He might as well cooperate! After all, it seemed this woman was too stubborn for her own good and he knew she wouldn't rest until he did what she asked.

"Thank you. And to answer your earlier question about what you said before, I don't plan on killing you." She smiled warmly. Kagome wanted him to feel comfortable around her. She wanted him to know he could trust her. Sadly she knew this would take awhile to make it happen, but she felt it was worth her time. By something unknown to ever herself she felt drawn to him.

"What are you talking about! Are you trying to trick me, wench?" If she wasn't going to kill him then why the hell was she here? What did she plan to do to him? And most importantly who the hell was this mysterious woman!He would find out! Before this day is over he would know her true intent!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is chapter 5! It's not that long but I think that's okay. I hope you all like it! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, and after I have at least 5 reviews. (Please? Do that for me?) Thank you guys! Please R & R! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	6. Inuyasha Keeps His Life

**Chapter 6 Inuyasha Keeps His Life**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: You are my one and only reviewer! Wow. **

**Lord of the Blades- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't plan on killing you Inuyasha, unless my suspicions are wrong." Kagome said simply.

"What are you talking about! Is this some kind of trick?" Inuyasha asked confused. He didn't understand what this woman was talking about. Why was she speaking to him like this? Why wasn't she being rude with him? What was with all this kindness? He knew how to handle anger and hatred but kindness was a totally different story!

"No. It's not a trick. Just trust me and answer our questions and we'll leave you alone." Kagome answered her voice light.

Inuyasha didn't speak, but just stared at the suspicious human. What kind of tactic was this? Never had anyone tried to talk to him as an equal. He was seriously confused. His brow furrowed as he thought. Was she trying to get him to let his guard down? Was this how she planned to kill him? Well if that was the case, he wouldn't let her get the chance to. Without a second thought he jumped past her and scampered further into the woods. Yes he was retreating. Some called this a cowardly tactic, but he like to think of it as regrouping. He knew that human and her friends would be back and when they did he'd be ready for them!

Kagome watched him leave; she didn't even attempt to stop him.

"You're just going to let him go like that?" Miroku questioned. From what he understood they were called here to kill this demon. Not talk to him or let him get away! What about the money they were receiving for this job?

"No. We will let him be for awhile. He needs time to think. If I'm not mistaken he's confused by the way I treated him. I wasn't rude like he was used to and that confused him. He thought of us as a threat. That's all he's ever known. We will come back later and look for him once he's calmed down and sorted things out. It saddens me that he was treated so harshly only because he is half and half."

"Kagome knows what she's doing. Don't question her." Sango scolded Miroku.

Kagome chuckled at her friend's hostility towards the monk. "Come on let's head back for the day. We will return tomorrow."

They left the forest and returned to Lord Hiro's palace. Kagome told one of the guards what had happened and instructed him to relate the events to Lord Hiro. They then returned to their rooms for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_That sure as hell was an odd group of demon slayers!' _thought Inuyasha. This was the first time he had ever encountered people like them. _'Was that young Kitsune with the woman, her child?' _And if that was true, then how? She had smelled purely human. And why would she take in an orphaned demon child? His mind just couldn't comprehend all this information all at once. Humans hated demons and vice-versa. They just didn't go together. And both sides especially hate hanyous!

What he did know was that was the first time any human, other than his mother, had spoke to him like he mattered. And well, he liked it. He felt good to be treated like an equal. But could he trust her? Or would she just end up hurting him like all the others? Was he destined to roam this world alone forever?

It was starting to get late. The sun had set hours ago. Inuyasha placed his hand over his mouth and yawned. He decided he needed rest and would think more about this problem tomorrow, when his mind was clear. Soon his eyes closed and he was asleep. As he had done since the death of his mother he slept in the safety of the branches of a tree. It was great protection. He was upwind and hidden from view of any possible threats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're telling me that they found the demon, but didn't kill him? Lord Hiro asked the guard for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "How can that be?"

"I don't understand it myself, Milord. But that's what they told me."

"I see." Hiro leaned on his hand. "You are dismissed for the night. You may return to your family." The guard turned on his heal and left for his room on the far side of the palace. "I don't understand this! It has never happened before! How is it they found Inuyasha and returned here unharmed! What does this possibly mean! All the others returned with non life threatening wounds or scared to death."

"Maybe it means the demon will be destroyed this time, sire." One of the Lords advisors suggested. "This may be a tactic that no one has tried before. Maybe this time the demon will be destroyed!"

"Yes. Yes, YES! That's it!" Hiro said enthusiastically. "You are right! I shall now retire to my room now and sleep comfortably knowing that! You are all now dismissed for the night."

Both men sighed with relief as their lord left the room. They were tired and afraid they were never going be able to leave. That was one thing the hated about their leader. He couldn't sleep when something was bothering him and often kept his advisors up with him until he solved the problem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Early the next morning Kagome and company searched again for Inuyasha. It wasn't long before they found him once again lounging in the branches of a huge tree. This seemed to be his custom. Kagome had a feeling this is where he felt the safest.

"Back already, are ya?" Inuyasha asked in his sarcastic tone.

"We sure are! Why don't you come down from that tree, please? We'd like to talk to you." Kagome said tilting her head to the side to better see the Hanyou. At the moment only his foot peaked out from the tree.

"I ain't gonna listen to you wench, so you may as well give up now! Leave me alone before I kill you all!" He threatened.

"I don't believe you would, Inuyasha. You could have easily killed every living creature in that village back there, but you didn't. The five that did pass on, I'm assuming were only an accident." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha waiting to see his reaction.

He sat up in the branches of the tree. "Five died? I only saw two of them get killed by the falling buildings!" Inuyasha lost his balance and almost fell from the tree. "And they were an accident!"

"Man! She's good!" Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango nodded in reply. It was evident this miko knew what she was doing.

"So I was right!" Kagome pointed her finger in triumph. "Now come down from that tree before I have to make you."

"I already told you no wench! There is no way you can get me down from this tree!" Inuyasha shouted his temper getting the best of him. She tricked him and for some reason it angered him.

Kagome was tired of his stubbornness. He was coming down from that tree and he was coming down now! "Osuwari!" And she meant now! He would get what he deserved for calling her wench! He knew her name! There was no excuse for such rudeness!

The poor, unsuspecting, Hanyou was pulled from the tree by a force he couldn't control. The branch he was sitting in broke off from the tree and he fell. His body slammed into the ground and left a huge dent.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet the second the spell holding him wore off. He lunged towards her his claws extended

Inuyasha was almost upon Kagome was Sango swung forth her Hiraikotsu, effectively pinning Inuyasha against a tree, by his neck. Kagome didn't even flinch as it happened. She knew no harm would come to her.

"You hurt her or so much as lay a claw on her, you deal with me buddy!" Sango threatened through gritted teeth. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friend and she knew Kagome would do the same for her.

"Ngh!" Inuyasha answered, gasping for breath.

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder telling her it was okay to let Inuyasha go. Reluctantly Sango released her hold and removed her weapon from the Hanyou's neck. She stepped back next to Miroku, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Feh!" Inuyasha knew this was the only way he would be able to get rid of these annoying humans. If he didn't give them what they wanted now they would never leave him alone. Besides he didn't want to find out what else that Sango chick would do to him if he tried to get away. "What do I have to say to get you all to leave me alone?"

"Why did you attack the village?" Kagome asked.

"They wouldn't leave me be, so I thought if I scared them enough they'd do just that. But apparently it didn't work." He answered glaring at the people standing before him.

"They wouldn't leave you alone because you're a Hanyou right?" Kagome asked gently.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sat down at the base of the tree and continued. "Ever since I was a child I've been treated like dirt! Only my mother treated me kindly. She was human." He stopped speaking. What had made him tell her that? Had she cast some kind of truth spell over him? He panicked. "I answered your question. I'm outta here!" With great speed that only a demon could posses he disappeared through the forest.

Kagome watched him leave. It truly saddened her that he was treated so badly. He must feel so alone in the world; after all he's scorned by both humans and demons. One way or another Kagome knew she was going to change that. "Come. We must return to the village and tell Lord Hiro we cannot kill this demon. We'll have to tell him that the demon could not be found. He would not like hearing that we just let him get away without so much as a fight."

"But Kagome! Lord Hiro will not pay us if we haven't destroyed the demon!" Protested Miroku.

"Money is not everything, Miroku-sama. There are better and more important things in life. I shall not kill a demon who has done nothing wrong. That in itself is a great crime!" Kagome then turned her attention to Shippo. "Come Shippo. We shall go. There is no need for us to remain her any longer."

"Coming Oka-san!" Shippo scurried from his place next to Kirira and into the open arms of Kagome, his mother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha watched them leave. He hadn't done far. He now sat in the uppermost branches of a tree, thinking. Inuyasha had a feeling that this Kagome was the demon slayer that so many demons had come to fear. If she was as strong as he heard, then why didn't she kill him? She obviously had the power and ability to. Maybe she's a fake? Is it possible she's not as strong as everyone has thought? Something told him that wasn't true. She was after all the only human who was ever able to affect him in this way. She was different. She was strong.

But what about that young Kitsune child? He had never heard of a human taking in an orphaned demon, especially a demon slayer at that. Why was this woman so different from all the others? What was it about her that he was so drawn too? And above all, why her?

And the humans and Neko demon that traveled with her? What about them? It was obvious that the woman was very close to her. And Inuyasha assumed the neko demon was her pet. It was strange for him to think of humans and demons living together.

And lastly there was that monk. He seemed to be strangest of them all! A monk traveling with slayers? From what he knew about them was that they never stayed in one place for too long. They were always moving from village to village looking for exorcisms to be performed and people to help. Why wasn't he off doing that? Why stay in the village with the two slayers? What was he gaining from this?

Inuyasha sighed. It was obvious to him that he wouldn't be getting the answers to these questions. What did he care any way? After today he'd be left alone! That is until that village sent the next demon exterminator after his life. Was it so hard for them to let him live alone in peace? Apparently yes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6 is done! I did it! Did ya like it? I hope so! Please R & R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	7. A Secret Meeting in the Night

**Chapter 7 A Secret Meeting in the Night **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Now if that's not totally sad I don't know what is…I didn't get any reviews for that last chapter…Maybe I update to quickly, but I don't think thats the case...But anyway time for my babble.**

**So Halloween was so fun! I think I scared the trick or treaters. I really had to much candy too. I ate a lot of what I was supposed to be handing out. I shoulda gone trick or treating to see if any of the people would give me candy. I do actually look younger than I really am. It makes me sad when people think my younger brother is the oldest…lol. But I'm used to it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After returning to Lord Hiro and telling him that they couldn't find the demon he was beyond furious. They were his last chance at getting rid of the Hanyou he seemed to despise so much. If they couldn't do it no one could. They would forever have to be alert and worry for their lives. He knew one day this demon would attack this village and destroy every living being here.

But despite his anger and disappointment towards slayers, he allowed them to stay one more night before they left for home. But much to Miroku's surprise he wouldn't be paying them. After all, the demon was still out there. Kagome and Sango couldn't have cared less. They didn't need the money anyway.

Each person then returned to their room to rest up. That night Kagome lay awake, while everyone else was asleep. She was just thinking. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get the look of complete loneliness she saw on Inuyasha's face, out of her mind. He seemed so troubled. Somehow she felt a connection to him. She couldn't really explain it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that as a child she had always felt different and left out. When other kids were playing and having fun, she was training to become a powerful Miko and the best demon slayer she could be. Kids often teased her and made her feel like an outcast.

If she hadn't met Sango then, she didn't know what she would have done. She probably would be very quiet and a totally different person than she was today. Maybe even like Inuyasha. She was thankful that didn't happen. Maybe she was mean to change this Hanyou. Maybe that was her destiny. She didn't know, only time would tell.

After her mentor Kaede had died on her fifteenth birthday, she had been the village Miko and protector. The villagers now looked to her for their protection and guidance. Some of the villagers were the very same people who had teased her as a child. But Kagome didn't hold it against them. She knew they were different people than they were then and sorry for what they had done.

Kagome sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Slowly and gently she climbed to her feet. She carefully covered Shippo in a blanket to keep him warm. With her bow and arrows stung over her back, she left her room. She was careful not to wake anyone. If they saw her leaving they would surely stop her.

Finally she was outside the palace. She noticed a snoring guard sitting at the palace entrance, a sword across his lap. So as not to wake him she slowly tiptoed past him. When she was by him she smiled. They sure had low security! Any demon could easily get through their defenses!

The moon shown high over head, telling Kagome it was late. She could only home no one would notice her absence until early morning. There was no way Sango would let her go after a demon alone; she was just too protective of Kagome. Kagome had a feeling this had something to do with the fact that Sango's family was killed by a demon. This was why she was didn't trust them, which was understandable.

But over the years Kagome had met some trustworthy and friendly demons. She knew not all demons were ruthless. Kagome had a feeling Inuyasha's wasn't the ruthless type. The aura he gave off didn't give her the terrible feeling that she got from fighting the evil demons.

She soon reached her destination: Inuyasha's forest. She so desperately wanted to see Inuyasha. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation.

She stepped into the forest using his aura to lead her to him. The trek into the forest wasn't easy, especially since it was so dark and couldn't see. But the farther she walked the stronger his aura grew. She knew with each step she took she was getting closer to seeing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha just couldn't sleep. He couldn't get that damn woman out of his mind. She just wouldn't leave his thoughts no matter how much he wanted her to. The problem was she was so beautiful. Never in his life had he seen a creature as beautiful as her. He loved her raven tresses. He imagined they were so soft to the touch. And her eyes seemed so alluring. They were the most elegant shade of chocolate brown he had ever seen. But what he liked to most about her was her strength. He found it hard to believe she was the woman so many demons feared. It almost seemed impossible. He couldn't imagine anyone like her being heartless as he heard her described. He had heard she was cold and killed demons without any remorse. But now he knew it was most definitely not true.

Taking in an orphaned demon child as her own and the fact she didn't kill him when she had the chance and actually talked to him like he was an equal was proof of that. She was most definitely a kind hearted creature. He knew this for a fact.

He was suddenly jostled from his thoughts when his perceptive ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping in half. Immediately his senses went on high alert. He mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down. This was not like him. He had learned from a very young age that he always needed to be on his guard. Even in sleep.

His eyes scanned the forest before him for the hidden danger. Suddenly the brush before him parted and the object of his thought for hours stepped forward. He noticed she was alone. Had his judgment been wrong about here? Was she here to kill him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome pushed her way through the dense forest. She knew she was almost to Inuyasha. His aura seemed to radiate from this area. She became less cautious and heard a twig snap under her feet. Damn it! If Inuyasha hadn't noticed her approaching before, he surely did now. _'So much for surprising him!' _she thought. She mentally scolder herself for not being careful as she usually was. She blamed it on herself for being in such a rush to see him.

Still she kept going and soon she knew she only had one more step before she was right in from of him. In seconds she's get to see him again. She took the last step, pushing aside a branch and there he was. He sat at the base of a tree, just staring back at her in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here? You could have gotten hurt! Especially coming out here alone at night! Are you stupid?" Inuyasha said.

"Last time I checked, no." Kagome said airily. She started walking towards him when she heard a rustling from behind her. In the time it took her to spin around and notch up her bow and arrow, a black demon jumped from the brush straight towards her. When what she assumed to be a cat-demon was directly above her she aimed and let her arrow fly. It hit the demon with great precision. Instantly the demon was enveloped in a pink purifying light, it screamed in pain before it vanished in a puff of ash. "See, I know how to protect myself." Kagome smiled with pride. She finished walking towards Inuyasha and sat down beside him.

Inuyasha now looked at her with new respect. If she had really wanted to kill him, she easily could have long ago. But for some reason she didn't. "Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like any one is forcing you to."

"I don't know. I guess it's because in my heart I know you are not an evil demon, that the villager's think you are. You don't want people to know that about you because you feel it's a weakness but I can see to your heart." Kagome smiled and continued. "But I also know what its like to be treated unfairly. When I was younger the children of my village teased and made fun of me. It was a horrible feeling. My mother told me it was because they were jealous of me. But I knew otherwise. I know it doesn't compare to what you must have to go through everyday but it at least gives me some idea."

"Feh! You're lying wench! I bet no one ever made fun of you! You have no idea what its like to be in my position! I have no place in this sad world! Humans and demons alike are out to kill me!" Without realizing it he was on his feet. He took out his anger on a poor tree, slamming his fist deep into its bark. The impact caused the tree to splinter and a hole the shape of his hand remained.

Any normal person would have made some kind of reaction to his sudden movements. But Kagome didn't even flinch. Her gaze remained straight ahead. "Feel better?" She asked.

For a moment he just stared down at the woman. Why was she so different than all the other humans he had come in contact with? What made her this way? Finally he once again sat down beside her. "Actually, yeah I do feel much better."

Kagome finally looked at him and smiled, "I'm so glad!"

Inuyasha didn't know how to react. This whole situation was new to him. So he did the only thing he could think of. "Keh!" He crossed his arms.

For the remainder of the night they sat together in silence. Talking wasn't needed. They were content to just sit together and admire the night sky.

Hours later the sun began to rise over the horizon. Morning was arriving, telling Kagome she better get her butt going. Reluctantly she rose to her feet. "I must be leaving now." She said. "We are heading back to my village today and I don't want my friends to worry about me."

"So what?" Inuyasha said pretending like he didn't care. "Good riddance!"

Kagome turned to him and shook her head. Why was it so hard for him to say what he really felt? This made her want to learn more of his past. What had caused him to be this way? He may seem rough on the outside but she could see on the inside he really was a nice guy. "Goodbye Inuyasha. I hope we meet again soon!"

"Feh! Just go already!" Inuyasha made a swooshing motion with his hands.

As Kagome bent down to retrieve her bow and arrow, Inuyasha notice something shiny hanging around her neck. It was something he should have noticed before. HE should have sensed its power before. Now he could feel it radiating from the pendant clear as day! _'That's the Shikon no Tama!' _he thought. _'I can use it to become a full youkai! Then all my worries will be gone! I had no idea she was the miko who protected it!' _

Inuyasha watched her leave making a silent vow to steal the Jewel from her. Somehow, someway he would get his clawed hands on the most valuable piece. He was certain of it! Inuyasha's face slowly formed an evil grin as the young miko disappeared into the safety of the forest and out if his vision. He would follow her and the moment the chance presented itself….he'd attack!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 is up! I did it! Oh yeah! Score one for moi! Lol. I hope you liked it! He he! I worked really hard on it so you better or I'll be very sad…Please R & R! It means so much to me! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	8. Heading Home

**Chapter 8 Heading Home**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**Thank you for taking some of your precious time to review! **

**Kougas #1 fan- I'm glad you liked it and yes Koga will eventually appear in this story. You can't have a fanfiction without the lovely Koga! But it may be while before he makes his grand appearance so bear with me! Thanks for your reviews and yeah, Inuyasha was mean in the last chapter….**

**kagomefan595- Thank you! I know Kagome was so nice to Inuyasha…ah well…Stuff like this is what makes a story good…Right? lol. I hope you enjoy this Chapter! He he. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shippo awoke early the next morning, only to find his surrogate mother was not where she was when he had fallen asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room, searching for her. She was no where to be seen and that's when he noticed her bow and arrows were gone. This could only mean one things: She had gone out on her own. Possibly in search of the demon!

"Miroku! Sango!" Shippou shouted as he pushed aside his blanket and fled from the room.

"What is it Shippou?" Sango asked as she stepped from her room and into the hall way. She wiped the sleep from here eyes and was soon followed by Miroku from his room.

"Oka-san is missing! She was not here when I woke up! And her bow and arrows are gone too!" Shippo said beginning to feel distressed. What if something happened to her? He didn't think he could bare the lose of yet another mother!

"She must have gone out on her own! Come on! We have to go look for her!" Sango said retreating back into her room. Seconds later she reemerged with her belongings packed. She then went to help Shippou pack his and Kagome's belongings.

They left the palace with out any goodbyes to Lord Hiro but instead left a note telling him of their departure. They hadn't gone far from the village when they found Kagome. She walked towards them sleepy eyed and yawning.

"Kagome!" Cried Sango.

"Oka-san!" Shippo also cried.

"We're so glad you're okay Lady Kagome!" Miroku said.

Shippo wasted no time in jumping into Kagome's arms. She held her child close while he nuzzled against her neck.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all! That wasn't my intent! I just couldn't sleep so I went for a late night walk and lost track of time!" Kagome lied. She hated doing it but she didn't know how they would react if she told them what she was really doing.

Shippo stopped his nuzzling and looked up at his mother. Why was she lying? She had gone out to meet Inuyasha. He could smell that Hanyou's scent all over her. What's with the secrecy?

"Just promise us you won't do it again, okay? You gave us a little scare there!" Sango said lightly scolding her friend. "Next time take the time to tell someone where you are going! If something had happened we wouldn't have know where to look for you before it was too late!"

"Don't worry so much. I can take care of myself. You of all people know this. But I promise next time I will tell someone if I decide to go out alone. Now come on. We should get going. It will take us a few days to return home. This time we won't have to stop so much so it shouldn't be as long as last time!" Kagome began walking and the others soon followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The servant Lord Hiro had ordered to check on the Slayers, suddenly came rushing back. "Sir!" He said. He immediately bowed before he continued. "They exterminators are gone! The only thing they left behind was this note attached to the door." _(It would probably be like a scroll or something right?) _

Hiro immediately snatched the note from his servant's hand and dismissed him. He read it quickly first and then reread it again slowly this time. "How could they leave without a proper good bye? And I so wanted to see Kagome again. She is so beautiful to look at. Oh well. Perhaps I shall see her again soon."

Sighing he threw the note aside leaving it for someone else to take care of. Without any regret he left his room to sit out in his garden. It was his favorite place to be. His gardeners had done such a good job keeping it up. He smiled as the warm sunshine hit his face, lighting up his handsome features.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group of demon slayers, plus one monk had traveled all day and only stopped once to eat. Night had just about fallen when they stopped to sleep and set up camp. They now sat before a blazing fire taking advantage of its warmth. The blaze danced on its fuel of wood seeming to have a life of its very own. Slowly but steadily it devoured the wood, converting it to ash. To keep it going Kagome placed another log in the fire. She watched on as the fiery tendrils engulfed the log hungrily.

As always Shippo was the first one to nod off. He lay snoring away in the comforting arms of Kagome. Not long after that Sango drifted off to sleep holding her neko demon, and then Miroku. Kagome was the only one who remained wide awake hours later, despite the long days travel and her lack of sleep the night before. The fire slowly dimmed and died. Kagome stared out into the darkness, sensing something was out there somewhere close by watching.

Finally she was unable to stay awake any longer and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He silently and stealthily followed behind her and her friends. His goal was to be unseen and unheard. So he followed as far behind her as he could without losing them. It went on like this all day until dusk.

He hid in a nearby tree waiting for them to fall asleep. First was the Kitsune, then the Slayer, and then came the Monk. Hours passed and still the Miko remained awake. At one point she seemed to be staring right at him. As if she knew he was there watching her.

And then she fell asleep. This would be the perfect time to attack. And yet his body didn't move. He stayed frozen in his place. Maybe he could wait. Yeah, he'd wait until she was alone and then make his move then. That was the best course of action. His plan made he finally allowed himself to get some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After two more days of non-stop traveling the group of 5 finally made it home. The villagers greeted them warmly grateful to have their protector's return safely. Luckily while their miko and her friend were away the demons seemed to stay away from the village. If she hadn't taken the Shikon no Tama with her most likely they would have….

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha watched Kagome and her friends enter the village. Her young Kitsune sat on her shoulder a smile gracing his face. _'So this is where that wench lives.' _ Inuyasha thought. _'Her village is only on the far side of my forest. Perfect. It's amazing to learn I was so close to the Shikon no Tama all this time and didn't even know it." _He leaned back into the tree planning ways to get his hands on the Jewel. He knew he had to do it without causing a big fight and without killing any one.

He watched Kagome mothering the young demon child for hours as he waited for her to venture out on her own. (Someone was always with her, whether it be the slayer or the monk or that Kitsune or even the neko demon.) She played games with him and taught him right from wrong. Everything a mother should teach her child. He began to wonder why he didn't play with the other village children. But then the reason came to him. The human children were afraid of the youkai child. Poisoned by their parents into believing he was evil. Inuyasha was disgusted.

He watched as the human children scrunched back or ran away if the youkai child came near them. It saddened Inuyasha and reminded him of his childhood days.

Inuyasha also witnessed the baka monk getting slapped frequently from the slayer for letting his hands wander…He later saw the monk surrounded by half the village woman. What a flirt! Good thing for him Sango was off training with her pet Neko demon at the time. If she had seen this…he definitely would be on the ground out cold!

The day whore on and it seemed as if Inuyasha would never get the opportunity to steal the Shikon no Tama. Just when he was about to give up, he saw her leaving the village. He watched her closely and saw the opportunity he was hoping for. The Shikon Jewel was securely around her neck and she was heading off into the forest.

'_Now is my chance!' _ He thought viciously. He jumped from the tree and cautiously followed not far behind the woman. She seemed to be making her way towards the lake where he saw her and Sango set up a fishing net earlier that day. And this time she was returning alone to pick it up. No exterminator, no monk, and no demons to stop him now! He smirked at his luck. It wouldn't be long now before that Jewel would be in his hands! He flexed his claws imagining they already clutched the pink gem.

In anticipation he picked up his speed. As the seconds ticked by he began to get closer and closer to the seemingly unsuspecting Miko….. His hand reached out and he was almost upon her…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CLIFFY! YEAH! Lol. You know you love them! Just admit it! I hate them and yet I love them…MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean! And I love it! Jk. **

**Um…Yeah I know that chapter probably wasn't that good. But if you review maybe I'll post the next one much sooner. And maybe, just maybe it will be longer that this chapter! R & R! Thanks!**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	9. He Tries and Yet he Fails

**Chapter 9 He Tries and Yet He Fails! (Not surprising, right?) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Hey! How have you all been? I'm doing great! He he. Other than the fact that had something wrong with it a few days ago….I couldn't do anything! Grr! But I'm glad they fixed whatever it was! **

**ArcherKagome- Yeah you are so right. Sigh…anyway I'm glad you are liking this story and hope you continue to read it! **

**Yeah the title kinda gives away what's going to happen at the beginning of the chapter. Oh well. You shouldn't care. Read on. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was almost upon the miko. In a few seconds he'd have the Shikon no Tama in his clawed hands. Soon his life as an outcast from both demons and humans would be over! He'd have his place among the demons. They no longer would be able to call him Hanyou! Just one more second….

"Osuwari!" Kagome's voice suddenly rang out, startling Inuyasha.

"Omph!" Inuyasha was instantly pulled to the ground. He slammed into the dirt, hard! His mouth filled with dirt and grass, leaving an awful taste in his mouth. It seemed the harsher her voice was the harder he fell.

Kagome merely continued her walk as if nothing happened.

"How did she do that?" Inuyasha asked aloud once the spell binding him wore off. He quickly jumped to his feet and raced after her determined to find out how she knew he was there. All the humans he had known had weak senses! Often they wouldn't ever notice a demon was about to attack them until it was far too late. If they did find out a demon was after them, it's not like they would be able to survive its attacks anyway. Human skin was so sensitive. They were weak beings. That's why they never lived too long. The few lucky ones that managed not to get themselves killed by demons or sickness, lived to be barely over a hundred! And by then they were too old to do anything and just plain ugly looking. Inuyasha was grateful he'd never look that old! He shuddered just thinking about it.

When he caught up to her she had already reached the river and was trying to pull the net packed with half dead fish with much difficulty.

"Help me Inuyasha." She ordered straining to keep from dropping the net back into the shallow water.

Pretending helping her was the last thing he wanted to do he dragged his feet as he walked beside her and grabbed a hold of the net and easily pulled it from the water. _(What a macho man, right?) _

"Thank you for helping me Inuyasha that was very nice of you." Kagome nodded and started to haul the net to her village, _(practically dragging)_ when Inuyasha, being the strong hanyou he was, took it from her and slung it over his shoulder.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I could sense you. I am a miko after all. It's a quality I need to effectively protect my village." Kagome answered simply. "I wouldn't be very good at my job if I couldn't sense the demons around me."

Inuyasha nodded. How could he have been so stupid? That was common sense! Duh! Of course she could sense him! How do you think she was able to find him the day they first met?

When they were just outside her village, Kagome took the net of fish back from Inuyasha. "Thanks again." She said. "I knew you were the one I sensed following us home. You must have come seeking this jewel I carry around my neck." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "This jewel known as the Shikon no Tama holds lots of power. I bet you intended to use it to become a full youkai." Inuyasha pretended the pebble at his feet the most entertaining thing he had ever seen. "Inuyasha I want you to listen to me carefully. **No good has ever come out of this Jewel**. It has seen much evil in its lifetime. No matter what it is used for the outcome is **never** good. It will grant your wish to become full youkai, _but_ at a cost. You will most likely lose your soul. Yes, you will have a place in this world but you will most likely become a killing machine. Killing anything and everything in your path with no remorse whatsoever until you are killed yourself." Kagome's eyes softened before she spoke again. "I'm sure you wouldn't like that to happen to you. I can tell that deep down inside you are a good person. You're just afraid to show that side of yourself. All your life you haven't been allowed so show any weakness in order to protect yourself. I'm sad you had to go through all that. But I also think you are just fine the way you are. That's what makes you Inuyasha. And in time I hope you realize that. You don't need to change yourself to be apart of this world." That said she left him alone to contemplate her words and headed inside her village.

Inuyasha watched her leave speechless. This woman was like no other he had ever met in his whole life!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome gathered some of the fish and brought it inside her hut. The few that remained after she gave some to her villagers, she left to hang outside. Inside the hut Miroku was in the farthest corner, a huge red hand print adorning his handsome face. Sango sat on the other side of the room stroking Kirira none to gently. It seemed she was upset, most likely Miroku was the cause of this. _(When is he not?)_ The poor neko looked terribly unhappy with her master. Shippo sat beside his aunt playing with his most favorite toys. When he saw his mother his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Oka-san!" he cried happily.

"Hello Shippo. I brought us back some fish for our dinner tonight. Your favorite!"

"Yay!" Shippo said enthused. "I can't wait!" He smiled and rubbed his tummy in anticipation. He was almost drooling at the mouth as Kagome was sure his mind was picturing the delicious food.

Kagome grinned at her child's excitement, before she and Sango began the task of cleaning and preparing the fish for dinner. When that was done they went out back and started a fire to cook the meal. A few moments later the fish was cooked and then passed out to each person. They all ate in silence.

As Kagome ate her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha. He was probably eating too right now, all alone. She should have offered him to eat with her and her friends. But most likely he would have declined anyway. He probably still didn't trust her. She knew that would take some time. He did seem to be the stubborn type. Kagome sighed and continued her eating.

Soon the meal was over and one by one they entered the hut. Kagome being the last put out the last burning embers of the fire. She yawned as she poured the pail of water over the small embers. It smoked and sizzled as if rebelling against being put out. Kagome then entered her hut exhausted from the days work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha lay back in his tree. He rested his hand behind his head as a pillow. He gazed admiringly at the stars and moon over head. Inuyasha began to think. He was thinking about that strange woman, Kagome. His mind replayed what she had told him over and over. _'I bet you intended to use it to become a full youkai' _She had said. How did she know that's what he wanted? _'I think you just are fine the way you are. That's what makes you Inuyasha.' _What did she mean by that? And who was she to tell him what he should or shouldn't do with his life? Hell, who was she to make him question himself? Stupid wench!

Inuyasha yawned and rolled onto his side. He really didn't need this right now. What he needed was sleep. Then maybe he would be able to get his jumbled thoughts straightened out. Man he was so tired. Inuyasha yawned again. Tomorrow when the chance presented itself he would go after the Shikon no Tama yet again. No way would he listen to what some woman told him to do. What did she know anyway? She knew nothing of his past life, nothing of the pain he suffered! She was probably just trying to trick him into not going after the jewel anyway. If that was the case her plan wouldn't work on him! He would not be easily fooled! Tomorrow he would have that jewel! Smiling he couldn't wait for the sun to come up and the new day to begin.

Inuyasha soon fell asleep. The dreams that flooded his subconscious were of him successfully stealing the Shikon no Tama and of him making the wish to become a full demon. In his dream he finally had a place in this cruel and unfair world. He was no longer an outcast. He dreamed his brother was finally accepting him with open arms. What a difference it mad to be full youkai! A small smile played on the sleeping hanyou's face. Boy was he in for a rude awakening when tomorrow came!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome wrapped her arms around her sleeping Kitsune. She knew Inuyasha wasn't too happy with what she had told him. Tomorrow she was certain he would try to steal the jewel from her again. But what she didn't know she would be ready for him. Over her dead body would he get the Shikon no Tama she had sworn to protect and purify! Many generations had failed to purify the jewel. But Kagome promise herself she would not be like her ancestors. She would succeed and allow her children and her children's children to live a normal life free of worry over the Shikon no Tama. Kagome would not be killed like so many of her other ancestors who also guarded this troublesome gem. But still she always had the insecurity in the back of her minds. What if she did fail….? What would happen if the jewel fell into the wrong hands? But she didn't want to think of that right now.

If Inuyasha was smart he would give up this useless plan. This was not the way to go! But as Kagome knew, he was desperate to find his place. Still Kagome would do no all she could to stop Inuyasha without killing him. Killing him would be a last resort she hoped she would never have to make.

For some reason the thought of killing him tore at her heart strings. She had no idea what caused her to feel this way, only that she did. To her this was a new feeling, one she didn't want to lose anytime soon. Inuyasha gave her this warm feeling in the pit of her heart. Despite how rude he seemed to be, Kagome loved being around him. She felt like he needed her even if he, himself didn't know it yet.

Kagome, finally ready for sleep, closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Shippo for warmth. Seconds later she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know it's extremely short! So what! Get over it! Lol. It's probably a really boring chapter too…Oh well. Please R & R! Thank you!**

**Clouds of the Sky**

**Hey Berii here! I know I know I haven't put a note in a long, long time at the end of the chapters, don't worry I'm still editing them I just have been busy with school lately! Have no fear I'll have half days all this week so I'll get a little bit done. I'll see y'all later,**

**Berii**

_**PEOPLE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **_


	10. The Confrontation

**Chapter 10 The Confrontation**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey! How are you all? I can't believe I already have ten chapters up already. I'm just amazed.**

**Lord of the Blades-I know! But be patient! Okay! I'm Sorry! Goshness! Inuyasha surely will have his victories. He, after all is a strong beast! But we haven't gotten there yet. But just for you benefit maybe…possible….I shall put something extra in that I don't have in the stuff I already have written up. **

**Kougas #1 fan- Lol. I'm sorry but ciffy's are fun! Lol. Well at least I think they are for the author more that the reader. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome was awake bright and early. She quietly abandoned her hut so as not to wake her still sleeping friends. Just like every morning Kagome tended to her garden. She had grown every plant from a tiny seed with the help of Sango. Normally would Sango come with her to help her but today Kagome decided to let her friend sleep. Kagome had the feeling Sango had a hard time sleeping with Miroku sleeping only across the room.

Kagome took pride in their hard work. She quickly filled a basket with her home grown vegetables and scanned the area with her eyes. Searching for him.

She could sense that Inuyasha was nearby watching her every move. He obviously planned to strike again when she least expected it. Unlucky for him she was always ready for the unexpected. She had to be if she wanted to survive and ensure the safety of her people. And most importantly she had to be on her guard if she wanted to keep the Shikon no Tama from getting into the wrong hands. She patted the small sword hidden in her kimono, just in case she needed it. She also had her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder.

She continued tending to her garden, pulling weeds and picking dead leaves until the sun was high above. Only then did she return to the village and back to her hut. She had a quick breakfast and made some for her friends. When she left to make her village rounds they were just waking up.

Kagome gave medicine to the sick, and even helped deliver a baby. Kagome knew her people looked to her for their strength. Most people said she looked like her ancestor, Kikyou. Most of the older villagers had commented her on that. Kagome would always just smile and nod in agreement. Kikyou had died very young in life because of the cured jewel. If Kagome looked so much like her, who's to say she won't die young too? But Kagome knew better than that. She may look like Kikyou but she wasn't Kikyou. She was Kagome and in charge of her own fate!

Finally Kagome's daily chores were finished around noon. All in all it had been an easy going day. She returned home and left Shippo in the care of Miroku and Sango before she left the village and headed towards the spring. She felt a little dirty and right now bathing in the spring sounded extremely appealing. The water was so warm and cozy. She once again grabbed her weapons, not forgetting to hide the sword in her kimono. She had a feeling Inuyasha would use this chance as an attempt to steal the Shikon no Tama from her. Well let him come, she was ready for him!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave the safety of her village. He had himself hidden in the branches of the tallest tree. From that vantage point he could easily see everything that went on in the village below. It seemed she was heading towards the springs. Inuyasha grinned. _'Stupid wench!' _ Did she think he had given up on her that easily? Is that why she was going to bathe alone and so soon after their last meeting? She should have taken that female friend of hers with her. And here he was thinking this would be so hard to do a second time!

He jumped from the tree and quietly followed some ways behind her. This time he was going to be careful. He'd take things a little slower instead of just rushing in. He had to use his mind this time around.

Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster. His anticipation grew. This was the moment! Inuyasha was relying on pure adrenalin now. He watched as she disappeared behind some trees into the forest and out of his line of vision. Not good! He had to keep her in his sights if this was going to work! He quickened his pace knowing it was not or never.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome knew Inuyasha was not far behind her. She could practically feel his want. He wanted this jewel so bad! It was almost a physical need. It took all she had to keep her focus straight ahead. She could feel him getting closer and closer to her. The hanyou had no idea what he was walking into. Just what she wanted.

Finally she reached to forest and quickly masked her scent. She hid behind a tree and waited for Inuyasha to pass by her. He may think he had the upper hand but he didn't. She just had to wait for him to follow her and then make her move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha entered the forest and stopped dead in his tracks. How was this even possible? Her scent stopped suddenly when she entered the woods! It was like she suddenly disappeared! What the hell! He knew humans couldn't just disappear. And that's when he realized it. That woman had tricked him! She wanted him to follow her! Wanted him to come into the woods! He had to give her some credit. She was smarter than he had originally thought!

Inuyasha had only taken a couple paces when he felt a presence behind him. As he started to turn and confront this presence an arrow whizzed by his head, narrowly missing him. He continued to turn and that's when he saw her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome hid herself behind a tree. She pressed her back flat against it not wanting to be discovered yet. In one hand she clutched her bow and the other held an arrow. She was ready.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Inuyasha. _'Just a few more feet…..come on…take one more step….there!' _ He stopped walking and Kagome stepped out from behind the tree. She aimed her arrow just above his head. At that moment he must have felt her presence because he started to turn towards her. Not wasting anymore time she let her arrow lose. Like she had planned it just missed. She notched another one. Her intent was not to kill him. He was now totally facing her.

"I told you once already Inuyasha. You do not want this jewel! You must understand that you are fine the way you are! I don't think becoming full youkai is worth losing your soul!" Kagome said in a warning tone.

Inuyasha glared back at her and didn't even bother a response. Who did this wench think she was? Telling him what to do….Right now he was in trouble. She had him cornered. What could he do? He had to react fast before she shot him. Just one of her arrows could kill him. _'But,' _Inuyasha thought cockily, _'if she had really wanted to kill me she could have easily done so the first time.' _ Reacting on impulse he lunged towards her, easily knocking her bow and arrows from her hands. Her weapon clattered to the ground, broken in half.

The look of utter surprise on her face had Inuyasha grinning. Now who was the one with the upper hand! She most definitely wasn't expecting that! But in his triumph he failed to notice something crucial.

Swiftly Kagome reached under her kimono and drew her hidden blade. She held the weapon up to his throat and rested it there.

"Go ahead. You got me. Do it." Inuyasha said closing his eyes, resigned. Hey, he had lost. He always knew this day would come. He just didn't think it would come so soon.

"Do what?" Kagome asked not understanding what he wanted of her.

"You beat me. Hurry up and finish me off. Kill me." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I do that?" Kagome said hiding her sword back in her kimono. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But…" Inuyasha said speechless, not that he wasn't grateful he was getting to keep his life for a little while longer. He just didn't understand. She had many opportunities to kill him and yet every single time she hadn't. "But you won. You beat me."

"So what? I accomplished my goal. And that was to stop you from stealing the jewel. That's all I wanted. I don't _want_ to kill you." Kagome answered truthfully. "I can't kill you, anyway."

"I'll…I'll just try to steal it again!" Inuyasha stammered surprised by the sincerity of her.

"You know what Inuyasha? I don't believe you will." Kagome said genuinely meaning it. She couldn't explain how she knew this. She just did.

Inuyasha watched her walk away from him. She wasn't even afraid he would attack her while she bathed. How could she be so sure he wouldn't try anything? Why was she so sure he wouldn't do anything? How could she be so trusting? Didn't humans fear demons? Even if they were only hanyou like him? That was something he knew he would never get an answer for. But what he did know what the she was right. He wasn't going to go after the Shikon no Tama again, at least not for a while. This woman intrigued him and he wanted to learn why she was the way she was. Why she was so nice to him. Why she was so different from every other being he had ever come in contact with.

Inuyasha jumped into the nearest available tree to await her return. She may be so certain that he wouldn't harm her but who's to say other demons wouldn't give her the same courtesy? He'd protect her while she bathed. He owed her that much for sparing his life. How many times had she done that already? Two? Three?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kagome returned from her bathing she was surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her. "What are you still doing here?" She questioned him. Her hair was still damp from the water and beginning to leave a mark on the back of her clothing. "I thought you would have left by now." She smiled warmly.

"Keh." Inuyasha shrugged. What could he say? That he was making sure she was safe as she bathed? No way! That would lead to too may other things he didn't want right now. She may even tease him.

Kagome pretended he hadn't said anything and started the walk back to her village. Inuyasha followed right beside her. They walked the short distance in silence.

Inuyasha actually found him self enjoying this few minutes walk with her. He didn't know why and he didn't care. Why ruin the moment? I mean, he may never get another one like this.

Kagome stopped just outside the village and awkwardly turned to face Inuyasha. She looked to Inuyasha and noticed he was feeling just as awkward as she was. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started breaking the silence. "I guess I'll see you later sometime?"

"Feh." Inuyasha said trying to make like he didn't really care on way or the other, when really he did care.

"Well, Bye Inuyasha." Kagome waved and entered her village.

Inuyasha allowed himself to wave back and continued to watch her leave until he could no longer see her. He then left for the comfort of his forest to contemplate what had just transpired between him and the woman, Kagome. He had been doing this a lot lately. Sitting back and thinking. Most of his thinking revolved around her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was busy staring into space when the rustling of the leaves startled him from his thoughts. He looked around and saw nothing unusual. But his past experiences told him otherwise. His senses went on high alert as he waited.

Suddenly just as Inuyasha had expected a large cat demon burst from the bushes ahead of him. "What have we got here?" The demon said in a rough unfriendly voice. "A hanyou? A hanyou out in the open where he could be so easily killed? How unfortunate for him." The demon said with disdain.

"I think you got things backwards, buddy." Inuyasha said coolly.

"And a cocky one at that!" The feline demon said narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha. "You think you have the slightest chance of defeating me, do you? I'll have you know I am the strongest of my kind! No one has ever been able to lay a scratch on me! A weak little hanyou like you should be no trouble at all!"

Inuyasha pushed up from his place on the tree and looked directly into the demons eyes. "We'll see about that."

An onslaught of not very well thought out attack were set towards Inuyasha. He easily dodged them all and couldn't help taunting the feline demon. After all he was part dog demon. Dogs and cats had never been the best of friends.

"What's the matter pussy cat? I thought you said you were strong! And here I was thinking this was going to be worth my while. At least give me some kind of challenge!"

"Why you!" The feline demon swung his massive fist towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged the attack and came back with his "Sankon Tetsusou!"

"Ngh!" The demon fell back clutching his chest. "You are going to regret this you hanyou!" The demon spat through uneven breaths. "I will not be beaten by a half-breed!" He charged forward and this time his claws skimmed Inuyasha's side. But just barely.

"If only you were faster you may have inflicted more damage." Inuyasha sighed dramatically. "I guess all the bulk and muscle slow you down. This battle has gone one long enough. I'm tired of playing around. It's time to end things."

"You can't kill me, hanyou!"

"Hijin Ketsusou!" Inuyasha swung his blood bathed claws at the demon. In the instant before the attack hit him the feline's face became scared and then he was sliced to bits.

"Baka." Inuyasha spat before turning and leaving. Most likely other demons would come once they caught the scent of blood. Like hell would he stick around then. He was smart enough to know when to stay fight and when to hide or flee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat outside behind her hut, watching Shippo play with Kirara. It was just so cute! She suddenly felt a surge in power coming from Inuyasha's forest. Without realizing it she was on her feet and staring off in that direction. Her heart beat quickened slightly. _'Inu-'_

"What is it, Oka-san?" Shippo said startling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Nothing Shippo. It must have been my imagination." Whatever she had felt it was gone now. Maybe she had just imagined it? "You can continue your playing." Kagome smiled and sat back down. _'That was strange. It was probably just some demons fighting each other.' _ She reasoned. _'I should know that by now. Ever since I was a little kid I have always been able to sense when the demons were fighting each other.' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it ya'll! Not as long as I would have liked it to be but then again not really all that short either. Ttyl and please R and R! Thank you! **

**Lord of the Blades, there ya go. I put something in. Not really all the exciting or anything. But I don't care. I wasn't planning on having that in there but it made the chapter longer, which is good. I'm not good with the fight scenes and stuff so deal with it! You either like it or you don't. I can't please everyone. **

**_Ps. My randomness_: What is with all the Christmas stuff already? I mean yeah it's what? Halfway through November? But it's like Christmas everywhere! On the radio and in stores and peoples houses are already decorated! I can understand the stores. They need to advertise there items. But I don't know, maybe it's just me. But I think it takes away from Christmas when you put the stuff up so early. I don't know it's probably just me. But anyway, whatever. Just wanted to put that out there. I'm weird like that. **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	11. Sango Learns the Truth!

**Chapter 11 Sango Learns the Truth! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? I'm just great! I had a really good day today. Nothing special happened, so I don't know why. Please review! It will be an even better day if you will! I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Taka-03- Thank you. You just made me so happy!**

**Kougas #1 fan- Thanks. Here it is. **

**Darkshrinemaiden- Thank you. Can I just say…I love you! Lol. _(sorry if I scare you. I scare people a lot so I'm used to it lol.)_ Even though that "Kagome's weak" person probably won't ever see what you wrote, thank you. You are so right. I don't understand people like that. And they don't even have the balls to give a signed review! **

**Fizzypinklemonade- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! And I really like your name. It's really original. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome returned to her hut and like always was greeted first by Shippo and then Sango and lastly Miroku. They were all seated doing different activities. Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu. Miroku was sitting on the other side of the room just staring at Sango but trying not to look so obvious as he did so. And Shippo as usual, played with his toys.

"Kagome you sure were gone for a long time. Did something happen?" Sango asked her eyebrows slightly raised.

"No. Nothing happened. I just took an extra long bath today. The water was so warm and cozy." Kagome didn't want to tell her friends what really happened. She didn't want them to know she had met Inuyasha again. She hadn't even told them about the first time he had tried to steal the Jewel. Kagome was afraid of what they might think. It hurt her to lie to them, especially Sango but right now she felt that was the best thing to do.

Her only worry was that Shippo may find out and tell them. He might be able to smell Inuyasha's scent on her. She hoped maybe because she was still damp from her bath that maybe the water would hide her scent.

Kagome looked down at the Kitsune in her arms. He was sniffing her arm curiously. At that moment he looked up and their eyes met. She knew then that he knew what had really happened. That he knew she had seen Inuyasha. This was the downside to having a demon as her son. He then winked at her as if silently saying, _'Your secret is safe with me.'_

Kagome felt relieved he wasn't going to say anything about it. Her heart felt so much lighter. She smiled gratefully at Shippo and hugged him tightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome met Inuyasha while she was prowling the village for demons. She could never be too careful and often liked to catch them before they entered her village. Many lives were saved that way.

"I killed them all." Inuyasha said suddenly appearing at her side.

"What?" Kagome said not understanding.

"I killed all the demons." He answered.

"Oh! Thank you! How did you know that's what I was doing?"

"Just a guess."

"Oh. Well would you like to help me take care of my garden then?" Kagome asked. "Since I don't have to kill any demons today. Thank you for doing that." She smiled.

Inuyasha nodded in response not trusting his voice at the moment.

_**XXX**_

As the days went by, Kagome and Inuyasha spent a lot of their time together. After spending so much time with her, Inuyasha no longer had to desire to steal the Shikon no Tama from. It was as if his life had taken a turn from the better and he didn't want to ruin it. Moments like these never lasted long for him. He was glad Kagome had accepted him for who he was. Few people in his life had done that. Inuyasha finally felt like he belonged whenever he was in her presence. She was all he thought about.

Kagome felt the same way. She loved the time she spent with Inuyasha. The day felt empty and incomplete if she didn't see him at least once. He always helped her do her morning chores, like her gardening, or helping her to fish. He was a big help and it took her less time to do the hard things. Because of Inuyasha she no longer needed to wake Sango up early in the morning and gladly let her friend sleep.

As time when by both the Hanyou's and Miko's feelings began to change unbeknownst to them. They knew something was happening but neither spoke up for fear of ruining the good things they had going between each other. Things continued this way for quite some time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango began to worry for her friend, Kagome. She noticed she would disappear for long hours with no apparent explanation. Kagome also stopped asking Sango for help with the daily chores. Sango knew they were getting done, but how? It's not like they were easy. Some of them required two people to do. Sango had enjoyed the time they worked together. It was their special girl time to talk things out and just be together alone. But now….Sango felt as if they were slowly drifting apart. What was Kagome hiding from her? They always told each other everything! Isn't that what best friends did? She couldn't remember the last time they had kept secrets from each other.

When Sango would question Kagome about it, Kagome would shrug it off like it was nothing. When Kagome did this Sango felt hurt. Kagome had changed and not for the better. And the worst part of it all was that Sango felt Shippo knew what was going on. He knew what Kagome was doing the hours she was gone. Several times she had tried questioning the young kitsune but he was just as stubborn as his mother and told her nothing. She was getting no where!

Eventually Sango couldn't take it anymore and confided her feelings and concerns to Miroku, one day while they were washing the clothing in the nearby spring.

"Miroku," Sango started, "Have you noticed how strangely Kagome has been acting lately?" She questioned as she drowned a piece of clothing into the clear blue water. Nearby fish scattered and hid in the underwater vegetation.

"What do you mean?" He questioned back. His brow furrowed in concern.

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just me." Sango said dismissively.

"No, please continue." Miroku urged.

"Well… I have noticed Kagome often goes off for hours at a time and she never did that before. She almost always requested my help with the chores. It was like our girl time. But now she doesn't. And when I question her about it she acts like its nothing. I know she's hiding something, I just know it! But now I feel like….like…I…." Sango trailed off and looked away.

"Like you're losing you best friend?" Miroku finished gently.

"Yeah." Sango sniffled. "That exactly it! I don't know what I should do! What do you think?"

"Don't you worry about it, Sango." Miroku said as he made his was though a shallow portion of the water to Sango's side. He comfortingly wrapped his arms around her and surprisingly Sango let him. "I bet its nothing. You are seeing something that's not even there."

"But what do you think she could be doing? I'm really worried about her and I have a feeling Shippo knows what's going on. Why would she tell Shippo and not me?"

Slowly as he spoke Miroku's cursed hand began to make its way down her back. "Maybe she's going to visit someone and she can't tell you." Miroku offered, his hand was almost there…. "You know Kagome better than I do."

"But that doesn't make sense. If it were something like that she would tell me. Maybe we should follow her next time." Sango wondered.

"I don't think it would be wise of us to invade Kagome's privacy. She may not like it and maybe she'll tell us when she feels ready." Miroku smiled evilly as his hand finally reached its destination.

SMACK! "Can't you keep you hands to yourself for one second!" Sango shouted jumping to her feet. Angrily she snatched her basket of clothing and stormed back to the village, but not before sending one final glare and the houshi.

Miroku remained behind shocked with his hand cupping his soar cheek. "It was all worth it." He smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Sango decided to follow Kagome. In the early morning when Kagome awoke, Sango faked sleep as she waited for her unsuspecting friend to leave. When she finally did, Sango quietly followed.

Sango lay flat in the tall grass, watching Kagome tend to her garden. For the first half hour nothing happened. Sango was beginning to think maybe she had been overreacting and was about to leave when… _'Inuyasha? That demon we were supposed to exterminate? She's been meeting him? But that was two weeks ago! How long has this been going on?' _

Inuyasha walked right up to Kagome like he had been doing it all his life and began to help her. He helped Kagome carry the heavy pails of water and gather herbs. Sango noticed how happy they were together. The smile on Kagome's face never faltered. Not even once.

So this is what Kagome had been keeping a secret. Sango had been replaced. But what bothered her the most was that this was the way she had to find out. Sneaking behind her best friend's back. Did Kagome not trust her? If Kagome was a true best friend she would have told Sango about this.

After two hours of endless spying Sango had had enough. As quietly as she could she crept form her hiding place and headed home. Good thing she was down wind or Inuyasha may have been able to catch her scent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha stopped his working and looked up. He thought he heard something moving not to far in front of him. He looked up and sniffed the air. Nothing. Whatever was there was gone now.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She seemed to sense his uneasiness. "Did you see something?"

"No it's nothing." He replied. If she couldn't sense any danger maybe it really was nothing. There was no need to worry her over something so trivial.

Kagome smiled. "Good. Come on. We're done here. Let's go for a walk." She set down her now full basket and together they walked off.

Inuyasha was happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. More specifically almost since his mom had died. Whatever this woman had done to him he liked it and hoped it would never end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango returned home in an even worse mood than when she had left. She entered the hut completely ignoring Miroku and Shippo, grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and called to Kirara before storming out again.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked Shippo. "Does she do that often?"

"I don't know. And no not really I have never seen her storm in and out so fast like that! She must be upset. We should let her vent out all her anger before we talk to her." Shippo answered wisely.

"Good idea." Miroku agreed. "She does have a temper. I know. I've experienced it first hand." He said touching the still tender spot on his cheek. "Literally."

Shippo shook his head in contempt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango was extremely confused and needed to sort out her emotions. For her the best way to do that was to train. So she grabbed her weapon and led Kirara to a clearing in the woods. There was nothing more relaxing than throwing her Hiraikotsu full force!

For hours she relentlessly trained with her trusty Neko demon. As continually threw forth her Hiraikotsu her anger subsided and she began to feel relieved. She now was ready to return home and face Miroku and Shippo. What she would tell them if they asked her what was wrong, she didn't know. Maybe they would be too scared to ask her. After all she was pretty angry not too long ago and must have seemed pretty scary!

"Come on Kirara. I know you're just as tired as I am. Let's head home and get some rest."

"Meow!" Kirara agreed and returned to her much smaller and definitely cuter form. She jumped into her master's arms. It had been a while since her master had worked her so hard. The neko yawned and began to fall asleep in her owner's warm embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah. I don't know if I really like this chapter all that much. I didn't do that well on it and for that I apologize. Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	12. Sango Loses it!

**Chapter 12 Sango Loses It! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? I hope you are doing as well as I am! **

**KagomeTashio-Aw! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! **

**alaskagirl24-Thank you and I plan to keep the chapters coming until the end of this story. I really do! He he. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sango returned home from her training she found Kagome was already there. Dinner had already been prepared and served. Sango sat down and without a word began eating.

Throughout the whole meal she remained silent and listened to Kagome talk of the day she had. How hard her chores were and how it took her so long to get them all done. Sango's hands tightened their grasp on her bowl. _'Lies! They are all lies! How can she lie so easily like that and keep a straight face! She knows she was really out with that Hanyou. They were together all day!' _

"Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly jolting Sango from her reverie. "What's wrong? You seem so quiet and you have been acting so strange lately. Is there anything bothering you?"

"Is there anything bothering me! Is there anything bothering me!" Sango snapped. Kagome was the one telling lies! She was the one sneaking off with a DEMON and lying about it and she had the nerve to ask her what was wrong! "I'll tell you what's bothering me!"

"This is not going to be good." Miroku whispered to Shippo.

"YOU are keeping secrets from us! You think I'm the one acting strange? Let me tell you something; it's not me but you!" Sango was no longer sitting but towering over Kagome and shaking a finger in her face.

"Sango I….I don't understand. What's going on? What are you talking about?" Kagome stuttered panicking.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sango shouted. Kagome looked down at her hands. She could no longer look her friend in the eyes. "I'm talking about you sneaking off with that half demon Inuyasha! What do you two do together? Why were you keeping this from me-us! Do you now understand he could easily kill you if he wanted to!"

"I-I didn't think you would understand! I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how!" Kagome said almost in tears.

Miroku and Shippo continued to watch the two women argue not daring to interrupt. This new information surprised Miroku. Shippo of course already knew about it. But Miroku began to wonder if this was why Sango had come home in a tizzy only a few hours ago.

"You are lying Kagome! You never planned to tell us! You would rather spend time with him than your best friend!" Sango said now breathing heavily. Her chest heaved up and down as she began to relax and her anger began to dissipate.

"Sango," Kagome began in a soft voice as realization finally hit her. Her most treasured friend was feeling left out and unloved. Kagome felt terrible and realized she should have come clean to begin with. "Is that what's really bothering you? Sango, I'm so sorry!" Kagome stood and hugged her friend tightly. Slowly Sango began to relax and return the gesture. "Please forgive me." Kagome whispered her Sango's ear.

"I forgive you." Sango said pulling away. "And I'm sorry I spied on you and invaded your privacy. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that either. It was wrong of me."

"No, no. You had every right! I should have told you what I was doing right off the bat. Just next time promise you will come talk to me before you let it get this far."

"I promise." Sango said smiling.

"Aw! One big happy family!" Miroku said sweetly. "Now where's my hug?" He opened his arms expectantly.

"Shut it Miroku!" Sango snapped.

At first everyone remained silent before Kagome broke the silence. She was the first to laugh and was soon followed by her friends. In that small but important moment, the tension between Kagome and Sango disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early the next day Kagome left in search of Inuyasha. Her plan was to try and convince him to agree to meeting with her friends that day. She knew it wouldn't be easy. He trusted very few people, Kagome being the one of those few. Her friends followed not far behind making sure they were down wind so Inuyasha would catch their scent.

Last night after Sango's outburst, they had stayed up late chatting. Kagome explained to Sango what really was going on and how much she enjoyed Inuyasha's company and how warm he made her feel inside. Kagome also revealed how she wanted to learn of his troubled past. And also how she so desperately wanted to mend his shattered heart.

That was when Miroku spoke up that they should meet Inuyasha and get to know him better. After all the first time they had met hadn't been under the best of circumstances.

Kagome had only taken a few steps outside the village before Inuyasha suddenly appeared before her. She stumbled back, startled and would have fallen had he not reached out as quickly as he did and caught her.

He pulled her towards him making sure she was steady on her feet. Kagome blushed lightly at their sudden closeness. She could feel the heat radiating off hid body as she was sure he could feel hers.

"I thought you said you were always aware of everything that went on around you. Nothing ever surprised you." Inuyasha said his eyebrows slightly raised.

"I normally am. I am just a little preoccupied at the moment." Kagome said gazing into his golden eyes.

"Why? Did something happen?" He asked slightly worried.

"Well, sort of." Kagome said vaguely.

Inuyasha was about to ask her what, when he heard a rustling coming from behind her. That's when he realized just how close they were to the village. What would happen if someone saw them together? Nothing good, he knew.

"Come on. Let's walk more over here." He said taking her delicate hand in his strong one. His grasp was too tight for her to even resist and she was dragged along. Finally he stopped when he felt they were a far enough distance from the village.

"Inuyasha what's gotten into you?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just didn't want anyone to see us together." Inuyasha answered simply.

"Oh. Well I want you to meet my friends. I have told them about our meetings and they want to meet you. Well, you already met them but I want you to really meet them."

"No." Inuyasha said immediately. "No way!"

"Why not! They really want to meet you! They want to get to know the real you like I have!" Kagome said feeling slightly angry that he didn't even consider it. Didn't he trust her? Didn't he know she would never do anything to harm him?

"Just because!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in defiance.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started in a soft tone. She reached up and settled her hand upon his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes! Of course I trust you!"

"Then you'll meet them?" Kagome said tilting her head to the side.

"I…" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. His original instinct would be to say no and flee, but the hope he saw in those beautiful eyes cast some kind of spell over him and clouded his better judgment. "Okay." He said solemnly. "I'll meet them. But I won't like it!"

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Kagome, unable to hold back hugged him tightly, startling the hanyou. "Guys! You can come out now!"

"What? They're here? Now?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Yeah of course silly." Kagome teased slapping his arm playfully.

Hearing her call Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara appeared out of the tall grass. Smiling, they walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked none to happy to see them. He was currently standing behind Kagome his hands clutching her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I want you to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome said pointing out each one individually.

Miroku merely nodded his greeting.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sango waved. "Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha gave an almost imperceptible nod in return.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo said barely able to contain his excitement. He ran up to the Hanyou and stopped at his feet. Finally he was getting to meet Inuyasha in person!

Unsure of how to react, Inuyasha just started unblinkingly at the demon child.

Kagome seemed to sense his discomfort and scooped the child into her arms. "Inuyasha, Shippo is my adopted son. His parents were killed by the demons know as the Thunder Brothers."

Inuyasha nodded. So he was right. She had adopted this young one as her own. For a mere second Inuyasha began to feel sorry for Shippo. Just like he, Shippo had lost his parents at a very young age. But unlike Shippo no one took him in. But then Inuyasha remembered how he hated it when people felt sorry for him. It really bothered him and here he was doing it for someone else!

"Um…Inuyasha? What's with that rusty old sword you carry with you?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo!" Kagome chastised. "Be polite!"

"It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha said. Somehow Kagome had the feeling he didn't mean it. "It was originally my dad's. He left it to me when he died. It's useless. I've never been able to get it to work like I heard he has." Inuyasha said touching the blade.

"Then why do you keep it?"

"Because my brother really wants it. The blade is called Tetsusaiga and it supposedly it have great power. That's why he wants it. I only keep it with me to make him mad." Inuyasha answered unable to suppress a cocky grin from playing on his face.

"You have a brother?" Shippo continued to question.

"Yeah. His name is Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered rolling his eyes.

"I take it you two aren't that close." Miroku spoke up.

Surprised Inuyasha turned his attention to the monk. "No. He's ashamed to have a Hanyou brother like me when he is full youkai. I could care less really."

And gradually Inuyasha began to relax around Kagome's friends and vice-versa. Shippo seemed to be enthralled by Inuyasha. Kagome knew he looked up to Inuyasha. Even Kirara seemed to really like Inuyasha. She sat at his feet purring.

The rest of the day was spent with Inuyasha, just getting to know him and vice-versa. It was a new experience for Inuyasha and he liked it. Although he was still a bit leery of them, which is quite understandable. You can't expect him to change his ways just like that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I really thought this chapter would be longer than it is. I wrote up 12 pages in my notebook for it. I'm disappointed. Of course that could mean that I write too big though. Sigh. But I hope you like it anyway! The next chapter may take me a while to get posted. Sorry! Thank you and please R and R! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	13. Unjust Opinions Are Hard To Change

**Chapter 13 Unjust Opinions Are Hard to Change**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Are you excited about Christmas coming up? I sure am and can't wait to spend time with my family! **

**Kartika-Thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! **

**VampireAlexanderluver- Are you going Star Wars on me now? Lol. Here's the update. **

**Priestessmykala-Well, I guess Kagome is like Kikyou. But I really think she is quite different. And she wasn't really lonely like Inuyasha. She did have friends unlike Inuyasha in the beginning. I think as this story goes on she will get more and more different from Kikyou. But anyway I hope you continue to read and like what I write too! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few days Inuyasha spent more and more time with Kagome. He would help her destroy the weak demons prowling her village; help her garden, or even fish. But most of all he loved to sit high in a tree and watch her play with her adopted son. He could sit and watch her for hours and never feel bored. She was so protective of Shippo and it was so heart warming to watch the two together. It brought Inuyasha back to the days of his youth….before his mother…. _(Note: Remember Inuyasha is like a hundred years old or more.) _But he never let his mind get farther than that. It was too painful to remember. So he kept that part locked away, as always.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome began to get careless. They didn't take as much care to as they did before to keep their meetings in secret. The second either one of them had any free time they fled to each other. Villagers began to notice their Miko's frequent absence. Of course this caused them to worry. What if a demon attacked and she was no where to be seen? Who would protect them? Where was she all this time? What was she doing? Did her friend and that Monk know what was going on? These were questions many began to ask each other, and what about the Shikon no Tama? Was it even safe anymore? They could only hope it was. They knew Kagome often wore it around her neck. She felt it was safer in her presence than left in the temple that had built for it. In a sense she was right, but what if something were to happen to her while she wore the jewel? The consequences were too horrific to think about.

In an attempt to get some answers the villagers decided to question Miroku and Sango. One day a large group of them gathered outside the hut they shared with Kagome. They expressed their concerns and demanded that they be told what was going on.

The Monk and Taijiya did their best to reassure the villagers, promising them everything was fine and that Kagome was always nearby. She just liked to be alone sometimes so there was nothing for them to worry about. And as long as they were here they would protect them as well. This seemed to calm them down for some time and for a few days things returned to normal.

But the normalcy didn't last long. A particularly nosy villager decided to see for himself what Kagome was doing when she snuck off. No one ever saw her leave, just noticed she was gone after a few hours. And he didn't believe what the Monk and woman had said. His logic was, if she was only going for walks someone would have at least seen her leave. So obviously what she was doing she wanted no one to know. He vowed he would find out what she was doing for himself and then make sure word got around to everyone else. He couldn't wait for his moment to shine came! And that Miko's face when he discovered her treachery! But of course he wasn't doing this for himself. No. He was doing this for the welfare of his own people! At least that's what he told himself.

He followed behind Kagome from what he thought was a safe and unnoticeable distance. And only after a few minutes of following, he witnessed that last thing he had ever dreamed of. Kagome, the woman so many people trust their lives in, was meeting with a demon! A hanyou demon no less! The worse of any kind of demon! These beats were a hated beast by both humans and demons! It took all he had not to scream and shout at the Miko right then and there and tell her what a disgrace she was! If it weren't for demons being so much stronger than people he may have done just that. But fearing for his life he slowly snuck away and ran back to the village anxious to spread word of what he had just seen. Oh, were they in for a surprise when the Miko returned home!

His words spread through the village like wildfire. Before the day was half over there was not a single person, man, woman, and child, that did not know of Kagome transpiring with a demon. A hanyou demon at that! And when Kagome finally did return home….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome practically danced into the village in her own little Bubble of Joy. But only seconds after her rather pleasant arrival, her bubble was pierced by the menacing glares of her people. She felt as if she was being stabbed by each and every glare sent her way. She looked from one face to the next and the smile felt from her face. She saw some whispering horridly to one another. The look of anger and hatred on their faces sent her into a tizzy. Never in her life had she been the sole cause of so much….anger and if she could help it she never wanted to experience it again! Her heart beat quickened. She spun around in a complete circle. She was surrounded by unhappy villagers, each one glaring back at her. _'What is going on?' _She asked herself. _'Have I done something to anger them? I have to get out of here!' _

Afraid of what might happen if she stayed there any longer she hastened her pace anxious to reach her home. Surely Sango and Miroku would have some answers to her questions. They had to have some idea as to what was going on… Right?

"Sango!" Kagome called the minute her hut came into view. Kagome rushed inside the hut and found her friend tending to her weapon. It shined and sparkled in the sun as Sango waxed it clean of any scrapes and defects.

"What is it Kagome? Did something happen? Are you alright?" Sango asked standing. Her weapon toppled to the floor with a loud thud. Never had she heard her friend sound so frightened in her life. Kagome was always calm and colleted even in the most horrific situations. Something must have happened to frighten her deeply.

"I don't know yet. Where is Shippo?" Kagome demanded. She had to make sure he was safe before she did anything else.

"He's out with Miroku. Kagome, tell me what's wrong!" Sango asked again this time more forcefully.

"The villagers. They are acting really strangely. I think they are mad at me for something. The glares they were sending me as I came home…" Kagome shuddered at the memory. "But I have no clue as to what I could have done--" Kagome stopped speaking suddenly. "Inuyasha." She said realization finally hitting her. Could they have…? No. They couldn't have…. Could they? But wouldn't Inuyasha have sensed them? Was it possible?

"What! Kagome, you're not making any sense!" Sango walked over to Kagome and placed two hands on her shoulders. "Calm down and tell me what's exactly going on. What exactly happened?"

"Sango! I think they saw me with Inuyasha! That's why they were acting so strangely! They **_must have_** seen me out with Inuyasha! They had to have! It's the only explanation! And you know how much most of them despise demons! And I was working so hard on making them see not all demons are evil-hearted." Kagome fell back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Sango kneeled down and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Positive. It's the only plausible explanation that I can come up with. And they were fine before I left. Why else would they be so mad at me? I give them everything! I protect them from demons, I heal them if they are hurt or sick, and I gave up my life to make sure they are all safe! And this is how I am repaid? Because I run off to see a demon, a hanyou, they turn against me! That is not right!"

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked. She sat down beside Kagome and rested the back of her head against the wall. This was definitely not good. No good could come out of this.

"I don't know! What if they try to hurt Inuyasha? He won't let them and he may kill them to save himself. I would hate it if he was put in a position like that!"

"Kagome, the only thing that comes to mind, is that we are going to have to show them how nice Inuyasha really is. It's going to take some time and it sure won't be easy and we are going to have to act soon before the villagers loose all sense and try to kill Inuyasha themselves."

"You're right Sango. Thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't think I could go on without you as my friend." Kagome smiled trying to lighten her mood.

Sango let out a small chuckle. "I know you would do just the same for me if and when I need you."

Before Kagome could reply the door flap was propelled open and Shippo ran inside followed by Miroku. Shippo wasted no time in running into Kagome's arms. He buried himself deep in her arms as if he was trying to hide.

"Oka-san!" He cried into her chest.

"Shippo! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kagome was afraid he may be hurt. If the villagers were angry at her they may harm Shippo to get to her. And if he so much had a scratch on him there was no telling what she would do. He was only a defenseless child! He may be a demon child but he was still a child. Children are easily influenced by their environment and she would not let Shippo think he was a horrible beast.

"The villagers were being mean to me again! I don't know what I did! I thought they were starting to like me and maybe be my friend! What happened? What did I do?" Shippo sniffed and looked into his mother's tear filled eyes.

Heart broken Kagome hugged Shippo tightly and gave the only explanation she could. "I think they must have seen me with Inuyasha today. And they are mad at me so they thought hurting you would get to me. And it worked. I'm so sorry Shippo! It's all my fault! If only I had been more careful! I could have saved you form this!"

"No it's not!" Shippo said determinedly clutching his fists together. "You didn't call me mean names or throw things at me! The villagers did! Please don't blame yourself Oka-san! When you are sad I'm sad."

"Thanks Shippo. You made me feel so much better." Kagome hugged him again.

"Kagome are you saying the reason the villagers tried to hurt Shippo was because they saw you with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked not believing it himself. If such was true this could cause some serious problems.

"Yes. They aren't exactly demon-friendly. It took me forever to get them to even accept Shippo. They don't seem to understand that not all demons are bad."

"So what's the plan?" Miroku wondered looking from Kagome to Sango.

"We have to prove to them both Inuyasha and Shippo are good and won't hurt them." Kagome shook her head sadly. "If we can do that then we'll be fine and no one will get hurt."

"But it's not going to be easy." Sango added. "Not one bit."

Miroku couldn't agree more. He couldn't help feeling something ominous was looming above them and whatever it was, was going to happen soon. It shook the very core of his being right down to his soul.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha

Something bad was going on in the village. Inuyasha was beginning to sense a lot of anger and hostility radiating off the people that resided there. Something told him Kagome was in trouble. He began to feel something was up not long after he left him and it gradually began to grow and time wore on. Should he dare enter the village to make sure she was safe? Who's to say he's not the cause of all the anger? And if he were to enter the village…who's to say he wouldn't be harmed? Or even ridiculed? Not that he would let them harm him or ridicule him. He could easily end all their lives with one swipe of his mighty claws. But he would only do that as a last resort. He hated killing people. The scent of their blood on his left him feeling woozy. But he would never admit that to anyone. That would show weakness and he could not afford to do such a thing.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the bark of the tree he was leaning against. How selfish he was being! Kagome may need him and here he sat debating on whether to go and help her! What was his problem! There should be no question as to what he should do! Of course he should go check on her, Regardless of the consequences to himself! It could be just his imagination though. He had only just seen her almost an hour ago. Maybe he was worried over nothing. But he knew he was right. Never had his instincts been wrong. And before now he had always trusted them. Since when did he doubt himself? The answer to that was easy: since he had met Kagome. She made him question himself.

But now Inuyasha felt something else other than the angry mortals, something extremely and terribly evil. Whatever it was, was still quite some distance away and was coming towards the village infested with weak humans and….Kagome! The evil aura gave him the chills. He had never felt something so terrible and so pure evil.

The more time he wasted the closer the danger got to Kagome. He had to warn her before it was too late! _"Go to her!" _His conscience screamed. _"Go to her now you flea bag!" _With out wasting anymore precious seconds he was off. He ran full speed towards the village to Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara stood side by side just outside their hut. They were surrounded by many extremely unhappy villagers. They had demanded to know the details of what Kagome was doing when she was with that _Demon._ Unsure of what do to, Kagome remained speechless. Would it be wise of her to answer them truthfully or not?

"Well!" Pushed an irate female villager as she bounced her infant on her hip.

"Inuyasha," Kagome finally said, "is my friend."

Many villagers gasped before one exclaimed, "She calls the beast by its name!"

"Her friend?" said another, "What lies he must have told her! She let a **_Demon _**so easily deceive her! Our once strong priestess has gone weak! Who will protect us now? Obviously she can no longer!"

"What are we to do now?" A frightened villager asked.

"Kill the blasted demon!" Offered a man in his early fifties. "If she can't do a task as easy as that then we shall. Once he's gone, we will have no more worries. Our Priestess shall resume her duties as protector and healer of our village. All will be returned to as is should be!"

"No!" Kagome screamed earnestly but her cries were drown out by the choruses of "Yeah!" and "Let's do this now!" coming from several of the villagers. "What are we going to do now!" Kagome cried turning to her friends. "We can't let them go through with this!"

"We don't know." Sango said truthfully. Miroku nodded his agreement. Shippo hid behind Kirara, trying not to be seen.

Kagome looked at all her friend's solemn faces before sadly turning back to face the rioting villagers. Her once loyal people had turned against her and refused to give her a chance to speak. She had all but given up hope and resigned herself to the fact that she could never change their outlook on demons when a horrifying chill raced down her spine. Something dark and evil was approaching. And it was coming at an extremely fact pace. Her mind went into alert mode. Once again she had to put her problems on hold and protect these people, not matter how much she despised them right now. Such was always her jog, to put others before herself.

The sky darkened all around them and a dark and huge cloud formed above the village. Frightened villagers stopped their rioting ran into their homes, while others slightly braver stayed to see what was happening.

"Sango, Miroku, do you feel that ask well?" On instinct Kagome wrapped Shippo protectively in her arms.

"A dark and evil aura approaches quickly." Miroku never took his eyes off the dark cloud above him.

Sango only managed to nod her head in agreement.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly appeared in the air. He jumped down safely in front of Kagome. Many of the villagers that had not already run into their homes gasped in disapproval. "Are you okay?" He asked trying his best to ignoring them.

"I'm fine. But something evil is headed this way." Kagome said once again looking up at the cloud.

"I know. I came to warn you but it looks as if I am too late."

Thunder and lightening crackled through the sky and the already large cloud grew. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome as a strange voice boomed, "No Hanyou, you are just in time to see the woman's and this village's demise!" Lightening struck the ground owner of the voice appeared. A demon, none of them had ever seen before, grinned evilly from his birds eyes view in the sky. He watched as the remaining villagers scattered and ran into their feeble excuses for homes. If he wanted to he could so easily destroy every hut at this moment. But he could wait to do that. Right now he had something more important to take care of, which consisted of killing a miko who carried the Shikon no Tama. His rise to power now stood right in front of him!

"As long as I live you will not lay a finger on Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Who the hell are you anyway!" Inuyasha asked none too nicely.

"Kukukuku! Cocky little half-breed are we? I am… shall I say…. your worst nightmare!" The unknown demon extended a clawed had that stretched and shot towards Kagome.

There was not doubt in Kagome's mind that this demon was after the Shikon no Tama, Just another problem to add to her already growing list. She searched her kimono for her sword but did not find it. She must have forgotten it in the house! Damn it! She never did that! She was always prepared for everything! And the one time she forgot….. Just her luck!

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Inuyasha, without a seconds thought drew his Father's sword. He swung the blade and much to his surprise, as well as anyone watching, the blade transformed from rusting metal to a massive white fang. But Inuyasha had no time to dwell on this if he was to save Kagome. With accuracy and speed swung the blade effectively cutting the demon's appendage into shreds.

The demon certainly wasn't expecting this. His face boiled with rage. "I guess I misscalculated you, Hanyou. You are stronger than I had originally expected." He regained his composure and his face returned to its normal pale luster. "But I won't make the same mistake twice!" This time he sent forth several of his tentacles.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw out her boomerang bone. It sliced through all his appendages and the came back through the demon from behind. He was sliced him half but the sinister smile never left his face.

For a minute—and only a minute, the demon looked as if it had been defeated. Until his body began to reform and he laughed manically.

"You can not defeat me so easily, puny human! Your own stupidity has now cost you your life!" The demon said making the mistake of taking his attention away from Kagome for a mere second. But by the time he realized this she had already regained her bow and arrows. She aimed her deadly arrow straight for him.

"Hey!" She said beckoning him to face her. She wanted him to remember her face when she killed him and sent him straight to Hell. "You leave my friends alone!" She let the tension she had built up in her arrow fly. Her aim was true and she hit the demon squarely in the chest. The demon screamed in pain and anguish as he was enveloped in a blue light. As always he was being purified. She would cleanse the world of his evil as she had done several times before.

"You have not seen the last of me!" He rasped in a near death voice. "I will be back to kill you all! Even your villagers! You will all pay for trying to dispose of me Miko! I am Naraku! No one can kill me!" His body turned to ash and was wisped away in an unholy wind.

Instantly the dark cloud dispersed, and the sun shown brighter than ever. It was almost hard to believe how dark and dreary everything had been only a few minutes before. If you had not witnessed it yourself you may not believe it had even happened.

Slowly one by one the villagers began to creep from the safety their huts provided.

"Is he dead?" Someone asked.

Kagome glared at him as if he was stupid. Did he not hear what the demon had said? But she quickly corrected herself. Such feelings toward her people were wrong. "No. I believe he was just weakened. I'm sure he will be back."

"How can you trust _him,_" a man asked gesturing to Inuyasha, "When you were almost killed by his kind! How can you be sure he's not going to kill you and steal the Shikon Jewel when your back is turned!"

Inuyasha looked sternly at Kagome as if to say, "These are the kind people you speak of?"

"First of all that demon is not _His_, kind. Inuyasha is both half demon half hanyou." At this some of the villagers mumbled, "That's even worse if you ask me," but Kagome ignored them and continued. "He's different. I know he would never harm me or any of you unless you provoked him or threatened his life. You just have to take the time to get to know him yourself!"

"All demons, hanyou or full blooded are the same!" The same man shot back.

"You are wrong! You're all wrong!" Kagome shouted her anger rising.

Sango stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to try and calm her friend.

"No! _YOU_ are wrong! You have become weak! That's why you believe this demon is good! Your weakness started the day you took in that _Demon _child!" Another man said stepping forward. He pointed his shaking finger at Shippo.

Sango felt her anger rise and began to start for the villager when Miroku grabbed her hand and held her back. She struggled for a second before giving in. _'Damn it! If Miroku hadn't stopped me that villager and the ones that follow him would no longer belong to this word or the next!' _She thought. Insulting Inuyasha was one thing, she could understand how they felt and that didn't make it right, but taking out their anger on Kagome and even Shippo who was only a child, in Sango's eyes was the worst think you could do.

"Taking Shippo in was the best decision I have ever made in my entire life! He has brought so much joy into my life that I would have never had if he had never found me that faithful day. I think I was meant to find him and take him in as my own. You all need to open your minds and see that not all demons are bad!" Kagome snapped. She had never been so angry in her life! What was wrong with these people? The more she thought about it the angrier she got. Plus she was still feeling a little stressed after finding out she had a demon out for her life. "And if you people don't understand that after these past few years Shippo has spent here…." Kagome trailed off and took a deep calming breath before she continued. "What can we do to prove to you that Shippo and Inuyasha are not bad? And that not every demon you mean is going to kill you?"

The village remained silent for a few minutes as they all thought. They looked from one another and whispered words Kagome herself could not hear, but Inuyasha could. His eyes narrowed as if he didn't like what they were saying. Kagome walked over to him and took his hand in hers. He smiled and squeezed her hand before turning back to the narrow minded villagers.

"We don't want that demon to come back and kill us." One of the villagers finally spoke up. He was very old and obviously someone they trusted. "So if that Hanyou can destroy that demon we _may_—just maybe, change our minds about him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffy! Just what you love, right? So what do you think Kagome is going to decide? Is she going to take up their offer? I wonder…? I'm Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done. It's a decent length though and took me some time to type and think through. I hope you like it! Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	14. So it Begins

**Chapter 14 So It Begins **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update! **

**alaskagirl24- Thanks! **

**Angel-Thank you! Sorry I took a bit to update. I was busy, with the holidays and then my mind went blank and I had no clue where to go next with the story.**

**Kartika- Thank you and I hope you had a Merry Christmas too. I know it's kinda late to be saying that… sorry! **

**inuyasha1818- Thank you.**

**After this chapter I'm going ot use those nifty Reviewer reply things to reply to your reviews. So yeah. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last time:**

"We don't want that demon to come back and kill us." One of the villagers finally spoke up. He was very old and obviously someone they trusted. "So if that Hanyou can destroy that demon we _may_—just maybe, change our minds about him."

**Xxx**

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked Kagome. They were now inside the hut. The villagers had so _graciously _given them some time to think things over. How nice of them.

Not!

"I don't know. If we say no that demon will be back and kill them... But if we say yes…that means going after the demon and we don't know what we are taking on here! He could be really powerful… And I don't want to put you guys in danger on my account!" Kagome said as she paced the room.

"Kagome we would do anything for you! And as long as we're together we can face anything. Don't worry about the dangers." Sango place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're with you all the way. That's what friends are for."

"Yes Kagome. She's right." Miroku smiled. "Whatever you decide we're with you all the way."

"I don't care what you say." Inuyasha broke in. "I'm going after that demon whether you decide to or not! He tried to kill K—innocent people!" he quickly amended. "He won't get away with insulting me like that!" Inuyasha crossed his arms indignantly.

Kagome smiled. "Alright. I guess it's decided then. The decision is unanimous. We will go after that demon and we _will_ kill him."

"ADVENTURE! YEAH!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down. "It's going to be so much FUN!" He sang.

"Oh. What about Shippo? Is it safe to let him journey with us?" Miroku questioned eyeing Shippo worriedly. He was after all only a child.

"What? No! Please let me come! Please!"

Kagome pretended not to hear the child's outburst and spoke her thoughts aloud. "Well where else could we leave him? I don't trust him alone with the villagers here." Kagome looked to Shippo thinking. "Who knows what they would do to him without me here! But then again… it's not exactly safe for him with us... The demons we may encounter…"

"HEY! I wanna go too! You can't leave me!" He protested pouting. "It's not fair you get to have a really cool adventure without me!"

"It's up to you to decide Kagome. But we can't leave him here." Sango said. "That much is certain."

"No I suppose we can't. I'd feel safer with him with me." Kagome said finally. "So I guess Shippo you are coming with us." Kagome informed him rather unhappily.

"YAY!" Shippo celebrated.

"But…" Kagome started to say.

"There's always a 'but'." Shippo said unhappily. _(Doesn't that sound funny? There's always a but…."_

"You do as we say. If we tell you to go hide, you do hide. If we tell you to run, you run. This is not going to be all fun and games. There will be some danger involved. Promise me you will do what we ask of you. This is not going to be all fun and games."

"I promise Mama." Shippo said in his most innocent voice.

"Aright then. Now that that's settled why don't we go inform the villagers of our decision," Kagome said "They sound like they _are_ getting impatient." She could hear them starting to get antsy with anticipation and knew they would not wait much longer for them to decide.

Their calls of, "What's taking them so long?" and, "Will they ever come to a decision before that scary demon returns," Were getting louder by the minute.

Kagome walked outside followed by Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They stood before the villagers who glared at them, making sure to glare especially snidely at Inuyasha.

"We have reached a Decision." Kagome informed them sullenly. "We'll hunt down the demon and kill it just as you proposed we should do**. I do hope you're happy**. We shall leave tomorrow morning." Kagome's voice was emotionless but her friends knew she was hurt that her people had forced her to make a decision like this. After all she had done for them, after all she had given up for them…. And this is how they repay her?

"Wise decision Miko." A male villager said grinning.

"Shut up." Kagome heard herself saying as she and everyone else returned to her hut to prepare for the journey that would start early the next day.

Xxx

Early morning came and went as the party of 5—6 if you count the neko demon—readied for their departure. They thought about taking horses but then decided against it. The beast would just be too much to take care of for a journey such as this. Remembering to adequately feed and groom them would only be a hassle. So it was decided the Miroku and Sango would ride on Kirara and Inuyasha would carry Kagome on her back, and Shippo would sit on Kagome's or Inuyasha's shoulder. Whatever the child chose.

They opted to only bring the bare necessities, relying on the fact that they would find a village every so often to restock. Kagome carried her bow and arrows and a small dagger, along a small sac filled with dried food and a few medicinal items. She allowed Shippo to bring one, and only one, toy of his choice. Sango and Miroku also carried a small sac filled with dried foods. Sango also had her Hiraikotsu while Miroku had his staff. They also placed their rolled up sleeping equipment around Kirara's neck.

"Ready everyone?" Kagome asked once she had checked and rechecked to make sure they had everything.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome gave one last look around her village before lifting Shippo onto her shoulder and climbing onto Inuyasha's back. Not even one villager paid the least bit of attention to them. They were leaving, risking their own lives for their safety and they can't even give their group a proper farewell? Kagome was ashamed to call them her people.

Sango and Miroku climbed onto the back of Kirara and they were finally off. Their journey had begun.

Xxx

Hours later of pointless traveling and the group was beginning to get bored and wondering if they were going to find this new evil.

"How are we supposed to find this new demon anyway?" Sango asked trying to make conversation.

"I guess the only thing we could do is ask around. See if anyone has heard anything or saw something unusual." Kagome answered.

"If they'll talk to us." Inuyasha muttered. "They'll probably assume the worst and run screaming when they see me. Or worse, try to fight me."

"Inuyasha don't be so negative all the time! We'll make them talk to us. But first we have to find a village or maybe even a demon that'll be able to help us. Getting the demons to talk will be the hard part." Kagome shook her head.

"That actually shouldn't be too hard." Sango grinned. "We just have to capture one and force it to talk, if it knows anything."

"It could be lying." Miroku added. "How are we to tell if it's telling the truth or not?"

"We have our ways…" Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing glances.

"What's that?" Shippo asked pointing straight ahead.

"Looks like a small village. We probably should walk the rest of they way. Don't want to startle them." Miroku said referring to Kirara. She can be frightening to those who don't know her in her big form.

"Like that'll help. They'll take one look at me…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"What did I tell you? Don't be so negative! Maybe these people are demon-friendly." Kagome climbed from his back and now walked beside him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so positive. People aren't exactly friendly with demons. More so with hanyou's like me." Inuyasha groused.

"You never know. Sometimes you can change people. It just takes a little effort."

"Like you thought you did with your people?" Inuyasha pointed out.

She glared at him. "I guess I needed more time with them than I thought." She stuck out her chin and walked a little ahead of him. Shippo glared at Inuyasha from her shoulder.

"Let me go first." Miroku said. "I'll get us some lodging for the rest of today and night. It's going to get dark soon anyway."

"Like you were trying to do when you first came to our village?" Sango said snidely crossing her arms.

"Um… yes actually." He said laughing uncertainly.

A few minutes later they reached the outskirts of the village. Kirara reverted to her small from, and Shippo now sat in Kagome's arms. They were all uncertain as to how they would react to Inuyasha and Shippo, but they continued on anyway.

They had only gotten about 10 paces into the village before—

"Demon! A demon has entered our village! Kill him before he kills us!" Someone cried.

And in one second they were all surround, spears, daggers, arrows, and even garden tools were pointed at them. The weapons seemed to menacingly gleam in the sun's light.

"It's okay kind people we will save you from this evil demon! We know he is forcing you to do as he orders!" Some man said pointing his spear at Inuyasha. "Soon you will all be free from his control and out of his harm!"

"See what I mean?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

She glared back at him. Again! "Good people! This demon did not force us to do his bidding. We travel with him freely. Please put down your weapons and listen to what we have to say!"

"It's okay priestess! You do not have to lie for this demon any longer! We know what he has done to you, forced you to do as he says. That ends here!"

"Please, she speaks the truth. Listen to us!" Miroku adds stepping forward.

"Are you saying monk, that what the woman says is true? You are actually freely consorting with this demon!" an outraged man speaks out.

"Yes. He means you no harm. I can assure you this. Trust me. Trust us." Miroku says.

"This demon has turned you against your own kind! He must be destroyed! Surely then you will see the error of your ways! He is only using you! He must be disposed of now! Before he has no more use of you and kills _you_!" The man said point his spear forward.

"I think you'll be the ones disposed of!" Inuyasha growled starting towards the people.

"No!" Kagome held him back. "Inuyasha you are not helping!"

"See priestess! Now do you see! Now do you see how evil he is? He could kill you or us at any moment!"

"He's not like that! Give him a chance!" Sango stepped forward. "You just need to get to know him!"

"Never! He may be Hanyou, but he still has demon blood in him! Demons are not to be trusted!" They advanced towards them chanting,

"Demons are not to be trusted! They must be killed!"

"I think we should get out of here while we still can!" Miroku whispered.

Kagome nodded. "We are getting no where with them. Let's go before it's too late."

"Kirara!" Sango called.

The neko demon wasted no time in transforming causing several of the closest people to gasp and loose their ground, but only for a moment. Miroku and Sango wasted not a second more in climbing onto Kirara's back as Kagome and Shippo climbed onto Inuyasha's. Kirara flew high into the sky and Inuyasha easily jumped over the villagers.

"Don't let them escape! Stop them!" Arrows were shot at the fleeing group and spears thrown. Luckily none met their intended targets so no one was hurt.

They ran until they felt they were a safe distance from the village before they slowed their pace and began walking again.

"I guess we're sleeping out here tonight." Miroku said, unhappily gesturing to the outside world around him.

"Hey, it won't be that bad! Kagome and I used to go it all the time when we were called to far away towns to slay demons. Sometimes I like sleeping out here and gazing at the stars." Sango smiled remembering. "The sky is so beautiful at night!"

"I used to love those times!" Kagome agreed.

"Anyway, let's find a safe place to camp tonight. It's going to get dark soon." Miroku said eyeing the forest terrain around him.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha remained silent as he followed along.

Xxx Nightfall in a cave Xxx

The burning light of the fire flicked across the tired faces of the travelers. Just as it had started to turn to dusk they had spotted this cave and decided to make it their home for the night. It wasn't the most comfortable place but at least it was inside away from the night dwellers.

The cave floor was slightly damp but after hours of nonstop walking no one seemed to care. They lay down their blankets and sleeping mats and lay down themselves. All, that is, except Inuyasha who took it upon himself to sit himself at the cave entrance for the night. He couldn't depend on these deep sleeping humans to keep watch for the night.

Kagome lay there trying to call upon sleep but none came. It seemed everyone else was able to sleep but her. Sango snored loudly and Miroku seemed to be mumbling something perverted in his sleep. Even Shippo lay asleep beside her, breathing heavily. She then looked to Inuyasha. He lay asleep against the cave exit, keeping watch in his own little way.

Why was it that everyone was able to get some rest but she was the only one denied that privilege? She sighed and snuggled closer to Shippo as her thoughts ran back to that new demon. They didn't even know his name. How were they supposed to find him? They didn't know anything about him. Was she strong? What kind of demon was he? Why did he want the jewel? When will we meet again? How will we find him? Will he find us first? Does he know that we are looking for him?

It was somewhat frightening to know he was out there somewhere, waiting for his opportunity to strike, regaining his strength. Would they be able to stop him? Would they survive the next time they met him? Would he kill one of them?

'_Stop it Kagome!' _The mentally chastised herself. _'Don't think like that!' _If they were going to do this she had to keep thinking positively. She had to keep her mind out of the gutter. Tomorrow they would start afresh, looking for a new village that would hopefully be more welcoming and more helpful than the last. Hopefully.

Xxx

The next day they set off once again, not really knowing where they were going or what to look for, just walking and hoping they were going the right way. If there was a right way. Hours and hours passed and they saw no sign of civilization. They were beginning to think today was a waste of time. They found nothing, no one to talk to, and no new information, nothing.

That is, until they came across a lonely house in the middle of the wood. They stopped a few feet from the enclosure; as if unsure it was really there. I mean, how often do you see a random house in the middle of the woods? Not usually something humans would do. And it's not exactly the safest place for a human to be with demons around and no fool proof way to protect themselves. And the forest is a place infested with demons.

The house looked almost like it was uninhabited. Vines grew up its walls and in through the windows. The area around the home was overgrown, and looked as if it hadn't been walked on in years.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Sango asked, climbing off Kirara.

"Does it look like anyone is living there?" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

Sango glared at him. _'Why is he always so angry?' _

"Only one way to find out." Miroku said heading towards the old hut.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, we don't even know if we can trust whoever is living there, if someone is living there." Sango pointed out wisely.

"We're not going to know unless we go and it's not like we can't take them if they try something." Kagome said following Miroku. "We could easily stop them."

"True." Sango agreed nodding her head.

The decision made, the remainder of the group followed suit and headed towards the old hut. Miroku, who was the first to reach the building, poked his head in the doorway.

"Hello?" He called not really expecting an answer. The inside was dark but from the little light that entered the empty home, he could see no one was there. "As to be expected, no one's there." He reported smartly.

"Hmmm. I wonder what an abandoned old hut is doing in the middle of this forest." Kagome wondered aloud. Her eyes searched the area around her, looking for any signs that someone had lived their recently. When she found none she turned her attention back to her friends.

"Maybe there was once a village here and this is all that's left." Shippo said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. I think if there was once a village here we would see more huts and others signs of living." Sango said.

"Yeah. And anyway it's getting late again. Why don't we just stay here tonight?" Kagome decided.

"Might as well. It doesn't look as if we shall find any one that can help us today." Miroku agreed.

"But we still have hours until it gets dark! We should keep going until then." Inuyasha said. He was getting this strange feeling about this place and he didn't like it. Some instinct was telling him they should get out of her and as soon as possible!

"But I'm tired! I want to rest here!" Shippo squeaked from Kagome's shoulder.

"You can rest later runt! We can't waste precious time resting! And it's not like you've been doing any walking! You've been getting a free ride on her shoulder!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "It's not just Shippo that's tired! We are all feeling in need of some rest as well! We don't have the great stamina you have to keep us going for so long. We are going to stop here for the rest of the day, okay?" Kagome said in a voice no one would dare challenge.

Well, no one but Inuyasha.

"But Kagome!"

"It's been decided Inuyasha!" Kagome said going inside the hut and setting down her bag. The others, except Inuyasha who had no bags, followed suit.

"Stupid wench." He muttered under his breath so no one would hear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

So much for not being heard, that stupid wench must have some decent pair of ears on that head of hers!

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and plopped down on the cold grass.

Xxx

The next few hours of the day were spent exploring the area around the strange hut. After hours of searching and with the help of Inuyasha's sensitive ears they were able to locate a nearby stream for drinking and bathing purposes. The girls did take this opportunity to clean themselves and made sure Inuyasha kept Miroku and his wondering eyes at bay. They also filled their canteens before returning to the hut for the night.

Inuyasha was the last to come inside that night. As he entered he got this strange feeling he was being watched. But when he looked behind him nothing was there. Thinking it was just his imagination he went inside and thought nothing more of it.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

A beautiful ghostly figure stood watching the traveling group. Her facial features were contorted in rage as she spied on them through the window. Her spirit was angry and had been so for a very long time.

_Who do they think they are living in my home! What gives them the right to trespass on my property! This is MY wood! This is MY home! And no one is allowed on MY territory unless I give MY consent. And I never give consent! _

_They shall pay! They shall pay dearly! Those two woman and two men and a child and neko demon. They are no match for me. They cannot dream to stand up to me and live. I shall teach them! I shall teach them a most valuable lesson they shall never forget! Even in death! _

_No one has ever trespassed on my territory and lived to tell about it! NO ONE I tell you! NO ONE! I have been waiting here for years and never has this many people dared trespass on my land! Who do they think they are? _

_That woman shall be the first to go! She carries with her my one chance at power! And I shall have it! Next shall be that Hanyou! He may prove to be a challenge. Then the slayer and that monk. And last but not least shall be that neko demon and that Kitsune child. _

_Yes. That is what I shall do. Maybe I can get some fun out of this. Yes….Make it last….! I shall take over that dark haired maiden's body and kill all her companions! How damaged her soul shall be if she is the one to kill her friends! What fun I shall have! _

_They shall not disturb my waiting! I have been waiting here for a long time and I shall not let these insolent people ruin that for me! If they stay here they will ruin everything! Those beings must get off my property as soon as the chance presents itself or my beloved my never return to me! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! I took a long time! But oh well! Get over it! I finally got around to updating so be happy! I know this chapter is probably not all that good… and it may seem kinda boring… but oh well! Please read and review! Thank you! **

**And if you guys have any ideas that you wouldn't mind sharing with me for this story, I would be very happy to hear them. And it would help me so much in writing this story! Thank you thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	15. A Ghostly Presence

**Chapter 15 A Ghostly Presence **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you this fine day?**

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to review! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting yet again but I was trying to finish one of my other stories. I know that's no excuse to keep you all waiting and for that I'm sorry! I feel terrible for neglecting this story for so long! Please don't hate me…**

**I am also open to any ideas or suggestions you may have. Feel free to tell me in a review! In fact, I urge you to! Thank you! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Inuyasha05, Kartika, Kags x inu**

**Alicia- thank you for reviewing. If you hadn't it might have been a longer wait for me to update! Thank you for forcing me to at least start this chapter! I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reminding me to update! **

**I don't know if I said this before, but Miroku doesn't have his Kazanaa in this story. I was gonna give him one but I couldn't figure out how to do that. Maybe he'll get it later on in the story, maybe not. Who knows? I'm just unsure how to bring it up. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She waited for them to sleep, waited for them to feel safe and unaware. And it wasn't long before her patience paid off. When they were all consumed by sleep she stepped through the wall of the hut where the trespassers now slept. It was easy to find the girl she had dubbed as her first victim, for it was her aura stood out the most. Still, the hanyou's aura came to a close second.

The raven haired beauty lay sleeping soundly on the far side of the room. A young kit snuggled for warmth in her arms. So naive. She could feel the power radiating off this girl, this miko. How was it that someone with an aura as great as hers was not even aware of the evil presence looming over her? And not only looming over her, but her friends as well. They were all in great danger and not one of them had the slightest clue. How sad was that? Was it fatigue that caused her to miss something to vital? Or was it lack of developed skill? The unrestfull spirit chose the latter. Because of the miko's lack of training she had doomed her friends, she surmised. What a pity. Well, this will teach her to leave her home before she is ready. And the cost of this lesson will be her life, along with that of her friends.

But what about that hanyou friend of theirs? Was there even and even an excuse for him as to why her presence went unnoticed? Well, yes, in a sense there was. He was_ hanyou_ after all. Were it not for that, he may have been able to warn his companions of her harmful presence. Her eyes traveled up and down his sleeping form. What a wretched beast, without place in this world, tainted by the very blood that runs through his veins. An unforeseen curse placed upon him on the day he was born. Humans despise him because of his demon half. Demons despise him because of his human half. How lonely he must be, always on the run, always hiding.

The hanyou stirred slightly before retuning to the dark depths of sleep, reminding the spirit she had better take action. Once again she turned her attention to the sleeping miko just inches from her. All she had to do was touch this miko, deftly slipping inside her sleeping form, and she would be in control of her every move. She would force this girl to kill her friends with her own hand. Oh, the pain that would wrack her heart as she watched each one die and become totally powerless to stop it! Not to mention her companions would think it was the miko killing them. In a sense it would be, but in another it wouldn't. Really, it depended on how you looked at things.

The spirit's eyes flashed with pleasure. It had been so long since unknowing travelers came to her home. Far too long. And then once the girl's friend's lives wilted away it would be the miko's turn. A body could only last for so long with another spirit residing inside it. Created only to hold one spirit, one soul, the miko's body would begin to weaken; heat would consume her and in no time at all, her soul would die. And if she was lucky the heavens would take pity on her. But if not….she'll just become another vengeful spirit roaming free and killing.

_I have dawdled long enough! It's time I got this over with! This is what they get for trespassing on my property, for disrupting me! I have waited so long for my beloved to return to me. He promised he would come back to me! He promised! I will not allow them to stay here and scare him away! I **will not** allow it!_ She thought before reaching forward to overtake the miko's body.

But just at the last second the miko's eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly. The spirit was taken aback, but only for a second.

A grin spread across her face. '_Perhaps I misjudged her._ _I could always use a challenge. This is definitely a first.' _Her face remained stoic as the miko sat up quickly, startling the Kitsune awake.

"Wha…what's going on…?" He yawned; sleep still not releasing its hold on the young fox. He looked around but sensed nothing amiss and toppled over back to sleep.

The miko's eyes narrowed at the apparition before her. "What do you want?" She spat, sensing this spirit's evil aura.

"**Your life!"** she dove forward and inside Kagome. Kagome's face contorted in pain. She could feel the spirit moving inside her, trying to find a comfortable position, it seemed. She gasped violently awakening Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome gasping for breath. Her face was a dark red hue as she fought... something. "Kagome! What happened!" Inuyasha hurried towards her. By this time Miroku and Sango awoke as well.

"Spirit… inside me…" She managed to choke out. "Stay… back…. trying to… control me…" And as if on cue Kagome's hand latched out grasping Inuyasha's shirt and sending a bolt of purification energy like a conductor from her arms into him.

The hanyou was thrown back, obviously in pain, but far from dead. The spirit hadn't gained full control over Kagome just yet. He slammed into the wall with a soft 'oomph'

"What's going on!" Sango asked worried for her friend.

"It seems a spirit has taken refuge inside her and it trying to take over her body." Miroku said. "I can feel its hatred. It's a spirit that has been roaming the earth for so long. And if it doesn't move on soon it could hurt someone."

"Like it's doing right now to Kagome!" Sango snapped harshly. Her brown eyes were large with worry as she clutched her Hiraikotsu, unsure of what she should do. If she attacked she could hurt Kagome but if she did nothing Kagome could die. The last thing she wanted was for Kagome to die but she also didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Yes, actually." Miroku chuckled awkwardly.

"So what do you do to get it out!" Inuyasha demanded once he had recovered from the shock of almost being purified.

Kagome was still fighting but she could feel the spirit growing strong inside her. Her hand was moving uncontrollably towards Shippo, shaking and glowing pink.

"Shippo, get away!" Kagome rasped. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Shippo, especially if it was by her hand.

Promptly the startled Kitsune ran, taking shelter behind the demon slayer.

"Monk! What can we do to save Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded once again. Kagome's internal struggle was getting harder and harder. She was loosing control.

"I'll have to try and expel the demon myself." Miroku said. "But it may not be easy. This spirit has been around a long time and has gained quite a bit of power." He reached inside his clothing and pulled out what seemed to be some sutras.

Kagome watched as Miroku readied to do who knows what. _Perhaps Miko, I misjudged you. You seem to be stronger than I originally assumed. _A female voice slithered across Kagome's mind. The voice sent shivers of fear down her spine. Kagome was certain the spirit could sense her fear.

'**_Get out of me!'_ **Kagome ordered, knowing it wouldn't be that easy. But she had to try.

'_No! I will not listen to the likes of you! You and your friends have trespassed and lodged in my house and I will not stand for it! He built this home for _**me**_! Not you! How dare you soil it with your ungratefulness!' _

"**_Who are you talking about? Who built this hut? You're lover?' _**Kagome said thinking, maybe if she could distract the spirit inside her long enough, maybe she could push it out. But something she had said made the spirit even more mad and her fight to take over Kagome's body became even harder.

'_You do not deserve to know him! It is your fault he is not here! You demon lover!' _

Since that plan failed, how about threatening the ghost?** _'If you do not leave my body I can assure you, you will be in a world of pain.' _**Kagome threatened making sure to show she meant every word.

'_We shall see Miko!' _This seemed to amuse the spirit, causing only to anger Kagome more.

She would have retorted but it was Miroku's voice that jolted her thoughts. "Kagome?" Miroku was saying. You could tell he was not happy about what he had to do. The look on his face was so guilty. Something told Kagome that she was in for a world of pain. But it couldn't be any worse than what she was feeling now.

Right?

"Kagome, I'm sorry to have to do this to you. What I'm about to do is going to hurt, but it's the only way to save you. So please understand why it must be done. And understand that I wish there was some other way…. We have to get the spirit out of you before it kills you."

"**Just do it!"** Kagome said through clenched teeth. Shewas struggling enough as it was and in throbbing pain, wishing Miroku would do what he had to and get done with it. Kagome could feel the spirit gaining more and more control of her body and she didn't like it. It was only a matter of seconds before the spirit would have full control to do whatever she pleased.

Shippo whimpered as Miroku stood to his full height and every one else stepped back. He raised his hand….

…when Kagome launched her attack. She jumped up so suddenly Miroku almost fell backwards as she tried to avoid her assault. 'Kagome' lunged towards him, scarcely missing. Now that the spirit had full control over Kagome's body there was nothing holding back her rage.

An eerie voice seeming to belong both to Kagome and whatever it was that was insider her, came from Kagome.

"**_I'll make you pay! All of you! Now that I have control of this body, there is nothing stopping me from killing you all! You'll regret having lodged here for the night! This is _my_ home! I never said you could stay here! This is the home of mine and my beloved and I will not have you ruining his return! I have waited to long to have you ruin this for me!" _**

"Um… Miroku… what do we do now?" Sango asked, her voice wavering. She began backing away with Shippo in her arms. What if Kagome attacked her? She couldn't hurt her friend!

"We've got to get the spirit out of her and set it free!" Miroku said urgently. He had seen this happen many times and knew what could happen if they did not help Kagome, and fast! Miroku had no idea how long she could last like this. "You all stay back, especially you Inuyasha. She is not only in control of Kagome's body but she can also use Kagome's abilities. She could purify you." He said when the hanyou started in confusion.

Inuyasha nodded but never took his eyes off Kagome.

"**_That's right _hanyou_! I can use this girl to destroy you!_** **_Remove you from this world you were never meant to exist in! You should be grateful I would do such generous thing for you." _**Evil Kagome grinned ruthlessly. **_"I would be cleansing this world of a putrid being such as yourself. I would be doing this world a lot of good—"_** Her voice suddenly cut off as she stumbled back and Kagome's voice was heard.

"Guys! Get out of here! Now! I don't know what I would do if I were to hurt you! Leave while you still can!" Kagome said urgently. She had no idea how much time she had before the ghost was back in control of her every move.

"No Kagome! We will not abandon you!" Sango cried. "Not at a time like this! We have to try and save you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we didn't try!"

"No, Sango! You have to! Please do this—" Kagome's voice cut out again and was replaced by the dark voice of the spirit.

"**_I guess I underestimated you, Miko-sama." _**She said mockingly. **_"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. The hanyou." _**Her eyes flickered back to Inuyasha. The spirit in Kagome's form slowly began advancing towards him. **_"I believe I was just about to end your pitiful existence." _**She cackled evilly as if this were some kind of sick joke.

"You can't kill me!" Inuyasha said loosing his patience. All his life he had been insulted. There was only so much he could take before exploding. It may not be Kagome who was actually saying them, but they came from Kagome's body and something about that unsettled him.

"**_Oh? Are _you_ going to kill me? Go ahead and try. I'm sure your little miko wouldn't mind dying if all for the sake of 'destroying me.' That is, if you're willing to take the risk." _**

With this distraction, Miroku took this opportunity to make his move. He raised his hand, the sutras clutched tightly in them and…

**XXX**

Kagome watched the scene unfold as if from some far away place within her self. The spirit had once again gained full control of her body. Kagome could only sit back inside her own body and do nothing. Fighting was useless, she was just too weak. She used too much of her already depleting energy to try and save her friends, only to fail miserable. Struggling would only cause her energy to flee faster. She wasn't ready to die yet, nor was she ready to give up. But what could she do?

"You can't kill me!" She heard Inuyasha say and watched as he clenched his fist.

The spirit controlling her body said something in return but Kagome was too disoriented to listen. She had just about lost all hope when she caught movement to her right.

The spirit noticed it as well but reacted a second too late. Something, Kagome assumed came from Miroku, and hit her. The spirit shrieked in pain through Kagome as agonizing torture wracked through her.

But after a few seconds Kagome felt nothing. She was too far off to feel anything but numbness, when suddenly she felt a sudden sense of being free, as if a weight that had been suffocating her had been lifted

The next thing Kagome knew, she was on the floor and actually _seeing_ through her _own _eyes. What a relief.

**XXX**

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" Miroku's soft voice seemed to echo with each passing syllable.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Kagome groaned as she sat up. She could feel a major headache coming on. It took her several blinks before she could even focus on her friends surrounding her. "I've been better." Kagome finally managed to say.

"Yeah. It'll take a couple of hours before you actually start to feel back to normal." Miroku said. "I haven't seen many people survive or last as long as you did with a spirit possession. You're pretty lucky."

"Excuse me if I don't feel so lucky." Kagome said sarcastically causing her friends to chuckle. She felt so powerless when the spirit was inside her and never wanted to feel that way again. "Where's Shippo?" She asked when everyone calmed down.

"Right here Mama…" The Kitsune said poking his head out from behind Sango timidly.

"Oh... Come here, little one." She said gently, opening up her arms to him. He came but rather slowly, hesitating. Kagome assumed he was still worried the spirit might still be inside her hiding. But Kagome could feel no other presence dwelling within her, like before. "I'm fine now." She told him for reassurance. "Come here."

Slightly less frightened, but still hesitant, he hopped into her open arms. It was a few seconds before Kagome felt him fully relax in her grasp.

"See? I'm me again." Kagome said with slight amusement. "I'm your Mama again."

"I know." Shippo said taking a deep breath, filling his nose with her sweet scent. "I was just really scared you looked really scary. I thought you were going to kill us."

"I'm sorry. I'll never let that happen again. I was really scared too."

Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. "You w were scared?" His Mama? Scared?

"Yep. I sure was. Everyone get scared sometimes. I was afraid I was gonna hurt you." She smiled. "But thanks to Miroku I'm okay now."

Shippo smiled and snuggled deeper into her embrace.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "And I'm sorry to you Inuyasha for what the spirit said to you through me. I hope you didn't take to heart all she said. She may have said them through me, but that does not have anything to do with how I feel about you."

Inuyasha blushed. "I know, wench! Just drop it!" He snapped harshly. Secretly he was glad for her apology. Yeah, he knew it wasn't really she who said those things, but it still caused him to wonder if Kagome harbored any of those feelings for him. The hanyou was still uncertain as to just _how _she felt about him.

"I'm sorry." A delicate voice said. Suddenly everyone in the room stiffened. Someone else was with them. But who? After what had just transpired everyone was still a little tense.

Heads turned to locate the owner of the voice only to find the spirit who had been inside Kagome, only moments before, standing before them. Instantly they were back on their feet, preparing to fight.

"I thought you had gotten rid of her!" Sango whispered violently to the monk.

"I thought I did too!"

"Oh. No, please. I don't mean you any harm. I just wanted to apologize for what I had done to you. And what I had tried to do to you." She said. She was, in fact, the same spirit but there was something different about her. She seemed more calm, more at ease, and definitely no longer out for vengeance on random house guests. Her long blond locks cascaded down her white from and her face was smiling, rather than grinning evilly. She actually looked happy. "I just want you to know that I'm not normally like that. It's just I've been here for so long, anger finally set it. I became this horrible monster and I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I also want to thank you for setting me free." She smiled and played with her hands uncertainly. "Please except my apology." She whispered urgently.

"How can we be so sure you're not trying to trick us? How can you _expect_ us to trust you after what you just did?" Inuyasha demanded. He was never one for subtlety.

"I understand how you feel but you must believe me. I think when I was expelled from the miko's body something happened. I think her spiritual powers reacted somehow with the monk's, to cleanse me instead of just get rid of me."

"Sounds reasonable…" Miroku said steadily. "Still we can't be sure that's exactly what happened. For all we know you could be faking it."

"I think she's telling the truth." Kagome said finally.

"What!" Sango blurted incredulously. "She tired to kill us! Through you!"

"I am aware of that, but I sense no evil from her. Her story seems to be true or I would feel her evil aura. And we have no reason not to believe her. The question we should be asking is not whether we should trust her or not but, why she hasn't moved on." She turned back to the ghost, ignoring the protests of her friend. "What is your name, spirit?"

"I believe when I was alive they called me…" She squinted her eyes in concentration as if thinking really hard. It was few moments before she spoke again. "Sorry it's been so long since I lived." She chuckled. "But I think I was called Kina." The ghost said thoughtfully.

"That's a pretty name." The spirit blushed a light crimson. "Do you have any idea as to why you haven't moved on to the after life?" Kagome asked gently. She was trying desperately not to upset the dead girl, for fear of setting her off. The last thing she wanted was for her need for vengeance to return.

"Yes. There was a war going on when I was alive. It wasn't well known or anything. Just between our village and nearby demons in the forest. My lover was a skilled fighter and had been called in to help. He accepted, saying he couldn't sit back and do nothing while his people suffered. But he feared most for my safety. So before he joined them he built this hut for my and my mother and father to live in. He told me he had a terrible feeling, and would feel better if we lived outside of the village until it was safe to return. So we did and he went to help in the war. But before he left he promised to come back to me. He told me we would be together forever and live happily when this was all over.

"But," The girl's face darkened suddenly, "he never came back. Months had gone by with no sign of him. My parents had gotten tired of waiting. They told me he had probably been killed in the war. But I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't, he promised he would come back and I still believed him. I couldn't forget his promise only after a few months. One day my parents couldn't take it anymore. So they left to go see what had happened and told me to stay and wait for them. But they never came back. I knew something had happened to them but I couldn't believe my lover had been killed. So I waited and waited for him, until my body couldn't go on and I died. Even in death I still waited for him. AND HE NEVER CAME BACK! He promised he would! He promised!" She was almost sobbing now.

"And then when you awoke in death you were angry?" Kagome finished gently, hoping her calm voice would calm down Kina.

"Yes." Kina sighed deeply and sniffled. She stopping crying and wiped away her ghostly tears.

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha said snappishly. Helping spirits move on was not on his agenda of things do to. This was not what he signed on for. Not that he had signed on for anything, but still! Minor details were beside the point!

"We have to help her move on, I guess." Sango said. "Right Kagome?"

"Right. But to do that we have to figure out why she is still here in the first place."

"I thought we already established that." Inuyasha said rudely. Up until this point Kagome had taken his rudeness but she wouldn't last much longer. "Her lover never came back from the war like he promised; she died angry and tried to kill us. End of story, that's it. Now she can move on and we can leave?"

"Osuwari!" Kagome said without really thinking. This was the first time she had subdued him so casually. Well, that's what he gets for being so rude. "That's just the story, Inuyasha. But that doesn't say _why_ she is still here."

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the floor cursing under his breath all the while. "Wench! What'd ya do that for?" He wanted to know.

"You were being rude." Kagome said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, Kina, have you felt any… strange auras?" Miroku asked. Maybe she could point them in the right direction, tell them which way to go to find Naraku. "Something powerful and very evil?"

"Now that you mention it, yes… I have." Kina replied thoughtfully placing a finger to her chin. "I remember feeling something unsettling and very powerful pass over me not long ago. It was traveling very fast and I was glad it passed over me. Whatever it was scared me and sent shivers down my spine."

"Can you tell us which direction it was headed?" Miroku continued to question with more excitement.

"Yes. It was heading North, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"We are looking for a powerful demon that attacked our village a couple of days ago." Sango informed Kina.

"Oh. Well maybe that aura I felt was his. I hope you find him." Her voice seemed to fade in and out as she spoke. "Do you guys feel that?" She asked her blue eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Feel what?" Miroku asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"This light feeling. It's strange and I feel suddenly very peaceful." Kina sighed deeply and shut her eyes, savoring the warm feeling.

"You're fading…" Kagome gasped as Kina flickered before them. She seemed to be getting fainter and fainter as the seconds ticked by. "I think you're moving on…!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Really? I'm glad." Kina said with a sense of peace. "It feels so nice." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Did you hear that? …I hear him! He's calling to me!" Before anyone could question as to whom she was talking about, Kina flickered momentarily before disappearing forever.

"It must have been her lover." Kagome mused. "She's moved on. Miroku you should bless this place before we head out."

"I agree Kagome-sama. I'll get started right away." He nodded and rose to his feet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXX 30 Minutes later XXX **

"Let's get out of here. We've been her long enough." Inuyasha said roughly from his place a few feet from the hut. Miroku had instructed him to stay back until he was done.

"Yes. I agree, Inuyasha. At least now we know what direction we should be heading." Kagome stated as she and Inuyasha watched Miroku put the final touches to blessing the home. "I'm glad we were able to help Kina move on. Who knows what would have happened if someone else would have come along and not us?"

"It would have saved us a lot of trouble if we didn't stop here in the first place!" Inuyasha remained indignant, seeming to still be angry about all that had happened.

"You're right." Kagome said surprising the hanyou. "No sense in arguing with you when you're like this anyway." Kagome waved her hand and began walking away from the hanyou.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He clutched his hand into a fist as he began to get angry.

Kagome pretended as if she hadn't even heard him. "Are finished Miroku?"

"Yes. We can once again continue on our ways." He smiled just as Sango and Shippo exited the hut.

"Wench! I know you're only human but your hearing is not that bad! I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha continued, upset over the way he had been wronged. "Wench!" The half demon called again as Kagome continued to ignore him.

"Let's go everyone! Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha met the dirt with a sickening thud, no different than before. Kagome acted as if nothing had happened and scooped Shippo up into her arms and directed the group in a northerly direction.

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. By the time he had gotten to his feet Kagome had already disappeared through a brush of trees. "Sitting me for no reason. What did I do to deserve something so harsh?"

"Osuwari!"

"What the—" Once again, another case of where Inuyasha meets dirt. Once he regained himself he shouted, "See wench! I knew there was nothing wrong with your ears!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Chapter 15 is done! Whoo hoo! Yay! I'm sorry I took so long to update! I didn't mean to! I was just busy… and stuck! I really don't like this chapter. I think it's stupid and pointless but I needed a filler and this is what came to me. No clue as to what's going to be in the next chapter. So, as I said before suggestions are welcome. I am open to anything and could use some help! Thank you to those of you reading. Please R and R! I love reviews! Lots and lots of them! Please! **

**Guys, I'm such a loser. I beat KH2 already…. I'm so sad. I now feel so empty. As of last night the leader of Organization XII is now dead by Sora's and my hand. And only 32 hrs of play time too, nice right? I still have to go back and collect all the little treasure chests and all that but other than that I beat the game. I'm sad now. Maybe this weekend I will start over and beat it again. I love that game so much…. And now the adventure is over! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	16. Kagura, The Wind Sorceress

**Chapter 16: Kagura, The Wind Sorceress **

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I know it really has been awhile! I really don't have an excuse other than lack of interest and writers block… I hope you enjoy this short chapter anyway!**

**Special thanks to: Taka-03, Kawii inu'no 45. Thanks guys for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After traveling for so long the group was now hot on the trail of Naraku. But despite being right behind his every move, the crafty demon still managed to stay one step ahead of them. Just when they thought they had found him, he was gone and again they were left digging up any clues they could to find him again.

The hardest part had to be that no one could give them a good description of the demon. When villagers were asked about a demon by the name of Naraku, each person gave a different description. The travelers were beginning to feel that he had the ability to take on different forms of disguises. Either that, or there were many demons or beings posing as Naraku.

Needless to say, their morale was beginning to dwindle. Hope of finding him seemed dismal and so far away. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one still believing he'd get his revenge on this demon. Of course, that could have been his arrogance talking.

But finally, after weeks of seemingly endless travel, the group got their break.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Shippo commented dryly.

The sky had begun to cloud over and a slight wind began to pick up.

"I don't think that's a rain cloud…" Kagome trailed off, feeling a familiar aura pass right through her. "It feels like—"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha finished, instinctively drawing Tetsusaiga. _'I still don't understand why this old blade is suddenly working.' _He thought randomly before refocusing his attention to the cloud above them.

In their battle stances the odd group of travelers prepared for a battle. After a few more seconds of uncertainty the object of their rage appeared before them.

But it wasn't Naraku that they saw. It was… a women flying on a feather. Strange…

"Who the hell are you and why do you smell like Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded, allowing his anger to get the best of him.

"I am Kagura." The wind sorceress said. "As for why I smell like Naraku, I am his incarnate. He created me, if that's too hard for your simple minds to understand." She said discontentedly.

"Where is Naraku!" Inuyasha barreled on. He could care less what this woman said she was. All he cared about was finding Naraku.

"A place you will never find unless he wants you to. Until then, I'm to play with you." Kagura said smugly. "This might even be fun!"

**XXX**

"That's it, Kagura. Don't kill them. Simply test them. I want to know all their abilities…" Naraku trailed off. He watched Kagura attack with her Fuujin no Mai, or Dance of the Wind Blades.

The girl before Naraku adjusted the mirror she was holding to better allow her master to see through it. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark room. She seemed so out of place in the gloom and yet she fit in so well.

"Thank you, Kanna. That is enough." Naraku said as he watched a wounded Kagura fly off. Kanna nodded but continued to stare blankly at her master. "Kagura should return soon."

**XXX**

"What was that all about?" Sango asked once Kagura was out of eyesight.

"I don't know. It felt like she was testing us, ya know?" Kagome said, staring off into the distance, the direction Kagura had come from.

"I noticed that too." Miroku agreed. "You really think what she said was true? About her being Naraku's incarnate?" He slowly weaseled his way up to Sango for a feel.

Slap! "Hentai!"

"I think so. Inuyasha did say she smelled just like Naraku. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking to her hanyou friend. It had become so customary for this Sango/Miroku encounter she often ignored it.

"Keh. She did. So what?" he shrugged and turned away.

"This Naraku seems to be one formidable foe." Miroku mused, cupping a hand to his sore cheek. "He can take on different forms and create new beings from his own flesh. Makes you wonder…"

"Feh! He's just too chicken to come out and face us like a true demon! He has to send some stupid incarnate to do his dirty work for him and even then she couldn't do it right. Let's just keep going until we find him!" Inuyasha said arrogantly. Without waiting he began to continue in the direction they had been heading before Kagura interrupted them.

"Inuyasha, I think we should head this way." Kagome said pointing west.

"Why? Didn't that ghost girl tell us to go north?" Inuyasha sneered. "We spent all that time fighting her to find out about Naraku and now you want to change directions!"

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome was beginning to abuse this power she had over him…

"Stupid Hanyou…" Inuyasha heard Shippo mutter. If it weren't for this spell that runt would be dead by now!

"Hello, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "That's the direction Kagura went! Don't you think she was probably heading back to Naraku?" The spell was finally wearing off.

"Yeah…" He trailed off dumbly.

"So don't you think it would be a good idea if we went that way too?" Kagome was talking to him like he was some stupid child. He hated being talked to that way…

"She's right, Inuyasha." Sango pointed out unnecessarily.

"Keh! Whatever! Let's just go then!" He jumped to his feet. "The sooner we find Naraku..." But he never finished that sentence. He never needed too.

And once again they were off, Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango riding Kirara. Shippo clung on tight to Kagome's shoulder, aware that the hanyou was traveling unnecessarily fast probably to try and knock him off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I finally introduced Kagura and Kanna into the story! Ya for me! I almost wasn't going to. I thought about leaving them out but then changed my mind. I know this chapter is extremely short and I'm sorry about that. As I said before I'm suffering from what we call writers block. I just can't think of where this story should go next. **

**I still don't know how I'm going to incorporate Sesshomaru into the story yet or explain to Inuyasha why his Tetsusaiga is suddenly working for him after all this time. I was thinking about Inuyasha having a dream from his father that explained things a little or maybe from his mother. I don't know. I'm not sure yet. Maybe even Myoga can make a small appearance. Anything is possible!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**Clouds of the Sky! **


	17. Baka Wolf Demons And Annoying Fleas

**Chapter 17 Baka Wolf Demons And Annoying Fleas **

**Author's Note: Once again I was suffering from a severe case of writers block. That is the reason I have not updated in far too long. I'm sorry. I'll try to get my chapters out sooner but I can't make any promises… I hate myself for this… Sorry, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY guys! Please stick with me! I will try not to let it happen again!**

**Special Thanks to: Kawii inu'no 45, Catbuddy, juusan'ya, inuyasha1818, Dante Gemini. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku watched his enemies draw closer to him, smirking knowingly. They were falling right into his trap. Kagura's sole purpose was to bring them to him. And she did her job well.

"Things are going well, Kanna." Naraku laughed evilly.

**XXX**

How long was it that the group of three demons and three humans had be traveling pointlessly, now? A day? Or two? Maybe even three? Inuyasha was determined as ever to find this Naraku character, hardly allowing the 'weak' humans an hours worth of resting.

It wasn't long after one of these such rests, that Kagome suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, noticing her friend's sudden discomfort.

"We just stopped not ever thirty minutes ago, wench! We are not stopping again for a while now!" Inuyasha threatened. He spun to face the Shikon bearing miko, glaring.

"Osuwari!" Kagome said upon reflex. Who knew uttering a single word could be so addictive?

"Oka-san?" Shippo's timid voice spoke up. He jumped onto her shoulder. "Why have you stopped?"

"I sense… a demonic aura that can only belong to one person heading this way." She said distractedly.

"Naraku?" Miroku offered hopefully.

"No. Not Naraku." Kagome replied. "I wish it were Naraku…" She mumbled under her breath.

"You don't mean…" Sango trailed off disbelievingly.

"Oh yes. I mean _him_."

"Who are you two rambling on about now?" Inuyasha demanded. "We don't have time to be dilly dallying over sensing demonic auras unless they belong to Naraku!"

Sango and Kagome continued as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken.

"But I thought we had rid ourselves of him!" Sango said.

"Me too! But I guess we were wrong! And here he comes!"

"Who're you—" Inuyasha started to say, but was cut off when a massive whirlwind knocked him off his feet.

_(Author's Note: Do we know who our newcomer is now?)_

The cloud of dust cleared, finally to reveal a demon with the most beautiful blue eyes any one had ever seen. And not just any demon. Oh no, this demon was a wolf prince.

"K-Kouga-kun!" Kagome stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I sensed your alluring scent and decided to come see you. It has been a long time after all." Kouga wasted no time in taking her hand it his and kissing it gently.

_(Author's note: I can't remember where exactly Kouga was from…. North, I think? Right? I don't know. Whatever. He's for surely from the north for this story.)_

"I suppose it has." Kagome replied carefully.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha interrupted the exchange once his subduing spell wore off.

Kouga looked over to the hanyou, as if noticing him for the first time. "I am Kouga, Prince of the wolf clan in these parts. And it is not you who should be asking who I am, but I who should be asking who the _hell_ you are." The wolf demon countered. "Hanyou." He added upon realizing what Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate, but Kouga plundered on. "Why are you allowing your presence to be tainted by that of a hanyou, Kagome? He is only a weak half breed. Why not spend your precious time with me? You are _my woman_ after all. I promise you, it shall be more rewarding than the company of one so…. cursed."

Kouga's alluring blue orbs stared deeply into Kagome's, who seemed totally at a loss for words. She could not believe Kouga would say such a thing! But then again she should have known better. Just because he had become more excepting of human since meeting her, did not mean his dislike for hanyou's would change.

Not liking her silence, Inuyasha spoke. "I may be hanyou, but at least I'm not a dirty wolf!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo saw it wise not to get involved in this argument and chose to stay with Kirara in the background and just watch the scene unfold. After all, it was proving to be quite entertaining.

"This is about to get good…" Miroku mused.

Sango merely nodded her agreement, paying great attention to what was going on.

"Dirty wolf?" Kouga laughed harshly. "If dirty wolf is all I am, it's better than being a tainted half breed!"

"Why you!" Inuyasha unthinkingly unsheathed Tessaiga. "You'll pay for that!"

"I'll pay? Like a weak hanyou like you could even put a scratch on me!"

"Guys please stop! Now is not the time to--" Kagome tried to butt in but never got to finish.

"Oh, I'll do more that put a scratch on you! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Go ahead and try it!" Kouga retaliated.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha instinctively swung Tessaiga with all his might.

Kouga, despite his speed, was barely able to avoid the attack. Once he was sure he was safe he stared in shock at the crater in the place he had only been standing in seconds before.

"What the hell? How did you do that, hanyou?"

"I have a name ya know! It's Inuyasha! Not that you'll ever get a chance to use it!"

Inuyasha moved to attack again when he was suddenly stopped with one simple but powerful word.

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground face first with a sickening thud.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Kouga called already making his exit. "I hope to see you again on friendlier terms! Maybe then you will have dropped this cursed hanyou."

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome called after him. "Inuyasha is not a cursed hanyou!"

Kouga either ignored her or didn't care, for her waved goodbye and was gone.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome kneeled beside him.

"Of course I'm alright! And what did you do that for!" The hanyou snapped.

"I didn't want either of you to get hurt! I was protecting you!" Kagome said heatedly.

"I don't need to be protected! I can take care of myself! I've done it all my life and I don't need any help now!"

"Well, excuse me for not allowing someone I care about to put himself in potential harm!"

Inuyasha promptly opened his mouth and then closed. "Wait. You care about me?"

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course I care about you! You mean a lot to me and I would never want to see you hurt!"

"Thank you." Inuyasha nodded sincerely and then he noticed they had an audience. "What are you guys staring at?" His only response was for the two demons and two humans to look away and pretend to not know what he was talking about. "Whatever! Let's get going again! That stupid wolf has slowed us down for too long!"

Kagome smiled before rising to her feet and following behind her temperamental hanyou.

**XXX**

Inuyasha was lost deep in thought as he continued the journey. Who was the Kouga guy? And how did he know Kagome? A normal person would just ask Kagome these things but Inuyasha was by no means normal. He continued his sulking and wondering why this bothered him so much.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from beside him. "Is there something bothering you?"

"What makes you think that, Wench?" Inuyasha was immediately on the defensive.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you haven't said a word in the last hour, or the fact that you keep looking at me when you think I won't notice." She smiled knowingly.

She definitely had him there… "So?" He tried to play dumb.

"So, I want to know what's making you so upset."

"Nothing." Silence washed over them. Maybe if he didn't say anything she would go away. Or not… "How long have you known that wolf?" He said finally.

Kagome grinned. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just answer the question, Wench!"

"Alright! Calm down! Oh… I would say I have known Kouga for no more than a year now."

"I see. How did you meet him?"

"I saved a wolf pup from a demon one day, and since then Kouga has claimed to be in love with me. I have told him time and time again that I am not his woman but he doesn't seem to understand. I thought I had gotten through to him the last time but it seems I failed."

Inuyasha suddenly found himself smiling uncontrollably. "Baka Wolf." He quickly looked to Kagome, hoping his words wouldn't get him sat.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. He is a baka wolf." She laughed. "But nonetheless he's a really great person and I can't bring myself to be mean to him. I know one day if this continues I may have to become harsh with him. But until then…"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say that if she needed help putting the wolf in his place, that he could help when a cry from behind stopped him.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" A tiny flea, no larger than your finger nail came bounding towards the hanyou. Upon reaching said hanyou, he jumped, taking a long sip of blood from his neck. "Ah… it has been long since I tasted your sweet blood, Master Inuyasha."

On instinct, Inuyasha slapped the offending area, leaving a flattened flea in his palm. "What are you doing here Myoga? I haven't seen you in so long; I was hoping you had keeled over somewhere."

"Master Inuyasha! Is that anyway to treat a loyal flea, such as myself?"

"What are you here for, Myouga?" Inuyasha sighed, not falling for Myouga's antics.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" Shippou, always the curious one, asked.

"Some flea that won't leave me alone. He seems to stay away when there is danger though." Inuyasha said snidely.

"Why Inuyasha! I am hurt you would say such a thing!" Soon the group of demons and humans were gathered around Inuyasha palm, staring at the miniscule flea. "Hello every one! I'm Myouga."

"Hello." Everyone said.

"Master Inuyasha. I see you have mastered Tessaiga." Myouga said finally. "Well done."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when Myouga continued, "But you still have lots to learn. There are other attacks you have let to unravel that may take some time for you to unlock."

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I won't be able to do it?" Inuyasha said defensively.

"No not at all, Master Inuyasha! I just merely wanted to point out that not all things prove to be simple!"

"Feh. Why did this blade suddenly start working after all this time anyway?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Well, because you found someone to protect. A human specifically. Your father had that blade specially crafted to protect your mother. It only makes sense that Tessaiga would only work once you had found a human _you_ wanted to protect." Myouga offered.

Inuyasha blushed, trying desperately to avoid gazes with Kagome.

"That is why he left Tessaiga in your care and not Sesshoumaru's. He knew Tessaiga would be better left in your care than that of your brothers." The flea finished.

"Sesshoumaru didn't like that…" Inuyasha pointed out, recalling the first time he had received Tessaiga.

Flashback

_Inuyasha had only met his father once before, when he protected him and his mother from a demon attack. The hanyou had only been about three at the time. While his father held off the demon he ordered his mate and son to run. And they did. That was the first and last time Inuyasha had ever seen his father. _

_So of course the hanyou was caught off guard with a summons to his father's home, fifty years later to discuss his father's will. When had his old man suddenly keeled over and died? _

_The hanyou would soon find out the great dog demon had passed on that day he had saved the lives of both his mother and himself. What he didn't understand was why he was being called to hear the will after so long. _

_He entered the large estate, and followed his nose through the halls until he came to a room with to large double doors. Assuming this was the right place, he entered to find Sesshoumaru and some man sitting before a small desk. _

"_Come sit." The man behind the desk said. _

_Inuyasha obeyed. "So what are we here for?" _

"_To discuss the will of your long dead father." The man said. Or demon rather. This man was not human. But whatever, Inuyasha didn't care who he was just as long as he got out of this place as soon as possible. _

**_(Author's Note: this means I don't have a name for him. Ha ha…All you need to know is that he is or was a friend of Inuyasha's father.)_**

"_But why now? After all these years. The letter you sent me said he has been dead at least fifty years now."_

"_Your fathers will stated that should he die before his son, Inuyasha, comes of age, that we should wait until then to discuss his will." _

"_Enough talk. Let's get this over with." Sesshoumaru interrupts. _

"_Alright. For the first order of business, you father leaves Tensaiga with Sesshoumaru and Tessaiga with Inuyasha." As the demon said this he handed each one their new weapons. _

_The air around Sesshoumaru seemed to bristle. "He gets Tessaiga?" He said coolly. "But a hanyou like him could never master a sword so powerful!" _

_Inuyasha didn't see how a rusty old thing like this could be so powerful but if Sesshoumaru wanted it so bad, Inuyasha would keep it just to spite him. _

"_I am merely doing what your father wanted. He wanted Tessaiga to go to Inuyasha and Tensaiga to go to you, Sesshoumaru. You don't want to dishonor your father's wises, do you?" _

_Sesshoumaru glared daggers at Inuyasha, silently vowing to somehow steal Tessaiga, even if it meant at the expense of his half brother's life. _

"_Moving right a long…" The demon said, "Your father…"_

End Flashback

"No he didn't. And that is why you must now be more careful now that you have begun to unlock Tessaiga's powers. I'm sure Sesshoumaru is aware of this and may come looking for you to try and steal Tessaiga from you. But you must not let him, Master Inuyasha!" The flea said earnestly.

"Feh. No need to worry." Inuyasha said arrogantly. "So what other attacks can this thing do?" Inuyasha asked, already forgetting about Myouga's warning.

"How should I know? I'm only a flea! You'll have to figure it out yourself!"

"Than what good are you?" Inuyasha looked down at the miniscule flea in his palm.

"M-Master Inuyasha. Why are you looking at me like that?"

As if to answer Inuyasha merely flicked the flea from his palm and sent him flying.

"Master Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "That wasn't very nice!"

"He's just an old flea." The hanyou shrugged. "Once you get to know him, you'll see he's a big baby who only cares for his own safety. Now that he's gone we can continue on our way."

Kagome shook her head but nonetheless followed after the hanyou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! I introduced Kouga and Myouga in this chapter! I love Myouga and wasn't sure how or if he would make an appearance. But after some thinking I finally figured it out! **

**What was the female flea that was after Myouga? I can't remember her name… And I might use her in this story. But I'm not sure… So if any of you know what her name was, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! Please Read and Review! **

**Oh and btw, I was recently reading this fic. It's called _The Demon's Blackmailed Bride _by Karen Angelica.It's really good and kinda depressing for Kagome but you just can't stop reading it. There are only four chapters out for it now and guys… its rated M for a reason! I really like it. **

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of The Sky**_


	18. Sibling Rivalry To The Extreme

**Chapter 18: Sibling Rivalry To The Extreme **

**Author's note: I love the chapter titles I come up with! Hehe! Yes… I know… This seems to be becoming repetitive for me… always apologizing for taking so long to update… I hate that I make you all wait so long... But I really appreciate the fact that MOST of you don't seem to hold it against me! At least I hope…**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter out. It took me a few days, but once I finally found where I wanted to go, the rest was easy. **

**Special thanks to: inuyasha1818, Meagan, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Catbuddy, Ro0tin4Kagome, juusan'ya**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha found himself sitting the farthest away from the group as they enjoyed a nice quiet lunch in the afternoon sunshine. His thoughts were else where; remembering the day he acquired Tessaiga. He remembered how in the beginning he believed Tessaiga to be nothing but a worthless scrap of metal. And then now, Tessaiga was more than that. It could transform into this magnificent weapon, able to kill any demon with one swing.

Why his father chose to bestow Tessaiga upon him and not his brother, was beyond Inuyasha's comprehension. Maybe in his father's age he had lost his mind? Whatever the reason, now that Inuyasha knew the powers it contained there was no way Sesshoumaru would take it from him.

Myouga's warning once again resurfaced in his mind. **_"You must not let him have it, Master Inuyasha!" _**

Feh! Sesshoumaru will never get is grubby hands on Tessaiga! _'I'll kill him if I really have to!'_ Inuyasha smirked at the thought. In his mind's eye Inuyasha formed many scenes where his elder brother met an untimely death…

He soon grew bored and let his mind wander to other things. He remembered something Myouga had pointed out that immediately caused the saucy smirk to disappear from his handsome face.

"…**_because you found someone to protect. A human specifically. Your father had that blade specially crafted to protect your mother._** **_It only makes sense that Tessaiga would only work once you had found a human _you_ wanted to protect. "_**

What did that mean? Tessaiga only works because he found a human to protect? Did that mean he cared for Kagome…? As more than a friend? No way! He just didn't want anything to happen to her is all it was.

And then another startling revelation came to mind. If he and never met Kagome, then would Tessaiga never come into power? To never know what this blade was worth was a scary notion... and if he had let Sesshoumaru have Tessaiga would he have not been able to protect Kagome like he had done several times now?

The hanyou's thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly aware that the object of his thoughts was coming towards him. He refocused his vision to better see said woman making her way to him. She carried a bowl of food with her, its scent already drifting towards the hanyou's sensitive nose.

"Hello Inuyasha. Why so lonely?" She asked, sitting herself besides him. "I brought you something to eat."

Inuyasha took the food, stuffing it down his throat in a matter of seconds. Maybe all this thinking had made him hungrier than he had originally thought.

"Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" Kagome asked him.

"I just needing to think, Wench. Got a problem with that?" He was only too quick to retort.

Kagome startled by his rudeness, decided she would leave him alone if that is how he really felt. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you then. I just thought you might be hungry, and you seemed so lonely here by yourself. But if you really want to sit here all alone that's fine by me…" She took his now empty bowl and proceeded to get up and leave.

"Kagome… wait…" She stopped mid-step and turned back to the hanyou, who seemed surprised by his own brazenness.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Could you just sit here with me?" Might as well get on with it… When she didn't respond right away Inuyasha went into auto defense mode. "Feh! If you don't want to you can go back and sit with the runt and humans! Not like I'd be offended anyway! I'm fine by myself! It won't be the first time I've been alone!"

"It's okay Inuyasha. I was just surprised that's all! Of course I'd like to sit here with you." Kagome immediately sat back down, a cheesy, yet triumphant grin plastered across her face.

An awkward silence passed between them and it was a few minutes before either of them had the courage to break it.

"Are you worried about your brother?" Kagome asked. After Myouga had left her mind had been on what he said and she couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha was feeling.

"Keh! He doesn't scare me!" The hanyou wasted no time in saying.

For a while Kagome remained silent, thinking.

"What would you do if you had to fight your brother?" She said finally.

"I'd kill him." Inuyasha told her simply.

"Really? You'd kill your own brother?" She seemed slightly surprised but not thoroughly appalled.

"If that's what it came to. Sesshoumaru and I have never been 'brothers'. We may be related by blood but that's where the similarities end. He's ashamed of what I am. Sesshoumaru never seemed to like the fact that my father took a human mate." Inuyasha revealed. "Because of my 'tainted blood' as he often told me, I was the weaker lesser member of the family. Everyone else was above me and as made sure I knew, I never should have been born."

"Oh Inuyasha! That's horrible! I'm sorry you had to go through with that!" Kagome said sincerely.

"Feh! Like I cared!" Inuyasha dismissed moodily. "We should get going anyway. We've lounged around for long enough!" Without further ado Inuyasha was on his feet and urging the rest of their party to get going. When faced with uncomfortable situations, his defense was to get away fast.

Kagome momentarily stared after her friend, wondering why he couldn't be more open with her and then soon they were once again traveling.

**XXX**

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait up! What's with the sudden rush?" His master's most loyal servant called, trying his best to keep up.

"This Sesshoumaru smells a change in the winds and thinks it is time we pay little brother a visit." Without much care to his follower, he was gone.

**XXX**

Inuyasha's quick pace was suddenly halted, causing Kagome to run into him. She clung tightly to the hanyou until her balance was regained.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" She asked.

Kagome stole a glance behind her to see everyone else stopped as well, all starting strangely at their hanyou leader.

"Sesshoumaru," was his only response. His mind seemed far off as he stared straight ahead, his amber orbs focusing hard.

"What? He's coming? Here? Now?" Kagome quickly became worried, but not in the way you may think. She was worried over what emotional pain this encounter would cause her hanyou.

With her eyes closed she focused her power towards the direction Inuyasha was looking, trying to locate an aura that might be similar to that of Inuyasha's. Within a few seconds she succeeded. Her heart beat quickened as she sized up the being, delicately probing him with her power. She gathered he was an immensely strong demon, and traveling at an extremely fast pace.

In seconds they would meet the famous Sesshoumaru, brother to Inuyasha.

Kagome withdrew her power and once again glanced behind to her friends. Shippo was atop Kirara's head. Staring worriedly at his mother. He must have sensed Sesshoumaru just as Inuyasha had.

She wanted to offer her son words of encouragement, to tell him not to be afraid, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru was here.

"Well, well, little brother. What have we here? Is it not enough that your blood is a disgrace to father's legacy, but you have to taint his memory even more by coinciding with humans, now, as well?" The elder inu youkai's voice was cold, emotionless.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru!"

"What do you think This Sesshoumaru wants?" Sesshoumaru's empty eyes bore into Inuyasha. "This Sesshoumaru has come to claim what should have always been rightfully his. Tessaiga."

Wasting no more time, Sesshoumaru attacked, claws dripping with deadly poison. Sesshoumaru attacked with precision and a quickness rivaled by no other. By some fluke Inuyasha was able to avoid the attack.

Kagome and the others stood at a distance, unsure of what to do. The two inu youkai were now fighting in hand to hand combat. Kagome desperately wanted to help her hanyou friend, but was deathly afraid of accidentally hurting him with her powers of purification. What if an attack aimed to harm Sesshoumaru missed and killed Inuyasha? That was something she was so sure she could never forgive herself for.

"What do we do?" Sango asked from her place beside Kagome.

"I don't know. They are fighting at such close proximity that if I were to shoot an arrow it could easily not only hurt Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha as well. And that is not something I could easily forgive myself for." Kagome answered.

"But we can't just stand by and watch as Sesshoumaru kills Inuyasha, Kagome!"

Sango was right. But Kagome had yet to see an opening where she could successfully dispatch Sesshoumaru without the possibility of taking down Inuyasha in the process. What should she do?

Sango hated not doing anything just as much as Kagome did. Just as she would want to do with Kagome, Sango wanted to help Inuyasha out. She climbed on Kirara's back, staying on the sidelines and watching was not an option.

"Sango, I think it wise we stand back and let the brother's fight this out." Miroku tried to reason. What if Sesshoumaru turned on Sango and tried to kill her? "This is Inuyasha's battle. Let him fight it."

"But Inuyasha needs our help! What kind of friends are we to sit back and not offer a friend our help?" Sango was quick to reply. Time was wasting fast, she gave Miroku one last look. "Kirara let's go!"

Now that she and Kirara were up in the air, Sango had a perfect few of the battle. She surveyed the surrounding area taking note of everything. Shippo was snuggled safely on Kagome's shoulder, trying to hide behind her hair, and Miroku stood off to their right, staring worriedly up at her.

And a few feet away were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Now the fighting was getting heavier, faster even.

Seeing her opening Sango took her opportunity. "Hiraikotsu!" The weapon came closer and closer to her target until… at the last possible second it was thrown off course and landed a few feet away from both inu youkai.

But it was not Sesshoumaru who deflected the boomerang bone. No, the one who threw Hiraikotsu off course was none other than Inuyasha.

Tessaiga had finally been unsheathed and was once again shining in the sunlight in all its mighty glory. It was this weapon that deflected Hiraikotsu.

"This fight is mine!" Inuyasha informed the slayer. "Sesshoumaru is mine." He repeated.

Sango, slightly startled, nodded her head and brought Kirara back down.

"You don't want help from your human friends? How touching." Sesshoumaru mocked. "No matter, even with their help you would have still lost to me. A weak hanyou and his humans could never ever hope to harm This Sesshoumaru." The cold inu youkai arrogantly informed his younger half brother.

"I was wondering when you would bring forth Tessaiga. Why Father chose to leave such a powerful blade in your possession, This Sesshoumaru shall never understand. Giving Tessaiga was another mistake he made, aside from your existence. And it all ends now. Today, I will destroy you once and for all and take what should have been rightfully mine in the first place."

"For someone who seems so arrogant and powerful, you sure spend a lot of time talking smack, instead of fighting. Isn't that what you came here for? To fight me?" Inuyasha said snippily. "Well, Sesshoumaru, I'll give you a fight. And when it's all over, it'll be you the one who's begging to be spared. Not me."

"Your cockiness will get you no where, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru attacked, his poison laced class coming straight for Inuyasha's throat.

Instead of coming in contact with warm flesh, Sesshoumaru's attack was deflected with a block from Tessaiga.

"Such poor form… Little brother, do you even know the power of which Tessaiga holds?"

"I'll give you Tessaiga's power alright… Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha brought down Tessaiga with one powerful swing, sending a serge of power right for his elder brother.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru was barely to dodge Inuyasha's attack and her hope began to rise. It looked as if Inuyasha would leave this battle with no more than a few minor cuts and bruises.

Still, she was hurt that Sesshoumaru would say such horrible things to his own flesh and blood without seemingly a second thought or any remorse whatsoever. And to top it all off, he wanted to kill his brother over a sword! How demented was that?

To not even be accepted by your own brother… Kagome couldn't even imagine the toll that must have take upon Inuyasha. She knew, that despite the way he acted, deep down Inuyasha was bothered by his brother's hatred of him.

Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts with Sesshoumaru's voice.

"You do not even know the true power of Tessaiga. A hanyou like you could never dream of tapping into the power that resides deep within such a magnificent weapon. You never should have been allowed to carry Tessaiga for as long as you have!"

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha's resolve seemed to strengthen as he moved in one last time. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha was swifter this time, bringing Tessaiga down even faster.

Sesshoumaru tried to dodge the attack and almost succeeded. Had he been a few seconds faster, no harm would have come to him. The blast from the attack connected with Sesshoumaru's arm, cutting the appendage clean off and disintegrating it into a pile of dust.

When the smoke and kicked up dust cleared, a truly stunned Sesshoumaru was revealed. But the moment lasted for barely a second. The elder youkai's disbelief was gone a second later, replaced by his trademark stoic manner.

It was at this moment that a certain toad demon made his appearance.

"What have you done to Lord Sesshoumaru, you pathetic half breed? How dare you, you fifthly monster! Who do you think you are?"

"Why you…!" Inuyasha started, but Kagome held him back. How she reached him so quickly we will never know.

"I'll kill you for what you have done to Lord Sesshoumaru! Who do you think you are to bring harm to Milord!" The slimy toad demon yelled.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru's calm emotionless voice silenced the annoying low level demon instantly.

"B-but Milord! He had shamed you!"

"_Shut up!_ I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense! This Sesshoumaru is leaving." Inuyasha watched his brother leave, his golden orbs following his every move.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be back to finish this! He'll get his revenge on you!" The toad demon promised.

Inuyasha really wanted to put that stupid toad in his place, but Kagome sturdily held him back.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru's far off voice warned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be back!" And then the toad demon followed after his master calling all the way, "Milord! Wait up! Milord! Please! Slow down!"

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Keh! Of course I am! He barely laid a scratch on me!"

"No. That's not what I meant, Inuyasha, and you know it."

He refused to meet her gaze. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine!" He turned his back on her, trying to escape the pity he knew shone in her eyes.

Inuyasha hated to be pitied. The look he their eyes… It made him feel weak and worthless.

**XXX**

"Interesting… I might be able to use this to my advantage…" Naraku smirked.

The evil demon watched as the miko tried to comfort the hanyou. His grin widened as a sinister plot began to take shape in his mind.

"Things are looking up, Kanna." He told the pale girl.

She said nothing in response, but continued to stare blankly.

"Looking up, indeed…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I always find it so hard to write Sesshoumaru! I tried my hardest to keep him in character as much as possible! He's so hard! Once again, I apologize for taking so long to get this next chapter out to you. I'll try not to take so long with the next one but… ya know how it goes. **

**I am trying to kinda follow the Anime/Manga, ya know just for fun. Like how Sango tried to help once time when Inuyasha was fighting Sesshoumaru, all the while trying to make it my own, kinda… and other things. **

**Before I posted this chapter I was reading about Jaken on Wikipedia. It had me laughing… **

**For those of you who are wondering, yes I _am_ working on the next chapter of _You Will Be In My Heart. _I don't know when it will be posted but I want to let you know I have started it and am aware of how long it's been since I last updated. I'll try to get it out to you as soon as possible! Sorry it's taking me so darn long! **

**Also, if any of you have some ideas for this story feel free to let me know. I'm open to any and all suggestions some of you may have. Maybe you can help me update faster!**

**Thank you for being so patient and supportive with this story! Please read and review!**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	19. Bakuryūha

**Chapter 19 Bakuryūha**

**Author's Note: So…. You waited long for another update… I beg for your forgiveness! Originally this chapter was going to be nothing but fluffy-ness, but as you read on you will notice… it didn't turn out that way…. Anyway, I'll keep this short so you can hurry on and get reading! No one reads my author's notes anyways, right? **

**Special thanks to: Ro0tin4Kagome, Meagan, Juusan'ya, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Kawii inu'no 45, inuyasha1818, Catbuddy **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bored and tired from traveling, Kagome decided that while they were permitted to rest, she would take a dip in the warm hot spring that seemed to be conveniently located nearby. When she neared the edge of the bank, she let her clothing slip from her form and slowly stepped into the clear water to allow herself to adjust to the hot temperature.

She sighed as the water began to sooth her aching body. So long had it been since she had some alone time. Kagome did love the people she traveled with, but sometimes... no matter how grave the situation, you just needed some _you_ time.

And that leaves us to the state we are at right now. Kagome was enjoying herself in the hot spring, her eyes closed… lying back on a rock, relaxed… and totally unaware of her surroundings.

Definitely not a good idea.

Of course, you all know that good things never last long. And thus… this takes us to our next setting.

Feeling eyes upon her, Kagome opened her own eyes only to be face to face with the most hideous creature ever known to man!

Just as any sane person would do: she screamed.

**XXX**

Inuyasha's ears twitched involuntarily, focusing on a sound he thought he heard. Was it Kagome's scream that echoed through his ears? And where had that wench wondered off to anyway? Did she ever do what she was supposed to? Vaguely he recalled her mentioning she wanted to go to the hot spring nearby. Something about wanting some alone time for herself? How can she be so stupid as to wonder off alone?!

Without word to his other traveling companions he took off, flying towards the direction of the sound of her voice. His friends looked up at his fleeting form, wondering what manner of insanity had caused him to suddenly run off like that.

"What's gotten into him?" Miroku asked not all the interested, just trying to make light conversation.

Shippou stopped humming the children's song he was singing to say, "It's Inuyasha. Do we ever know why he does the things he does?" Immediately after his burst of intellect, Shippou returned his attention back to his playing, once again humming to a lovely melody.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other wondering what caused Shippou to say half the things he did. And since when did the child get so smart, anyway?

**XXX**

"Shut up you weak human!" The hideous thing said to Kagome. He jumped off from the rock behind her, using his staff to steady himself.

"Just who are you calling weak?" Kagome bristled, forgetting the fact she was naked and alone with a toad-like demon. "And what do you want? Do you have a purpose for disturbing my bathing? I'm not in the mood for confrontation right now, so your excuse better be good!"

The demon's face reddened in anger. "How dare you address me in such a manner, _human_? I'll have you know—"

It was at that moment that Inuyasha appeared. He burst through the thick underbrush of the forest with Kagome's name on his lips.

Kagome was so startled she reacted the only way a sensible girl would**. "Osuwari!"**

Inuyasha never saw it coming as he face planted into the damp ground, gulping down a mouthful of dirt.

"Jeez, Kagome! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha coughed as the spell wore off, spitting out some earth as he rose.

"What do you expect when you come barreling out of no where like a bat outta hell?" She retorted. "And if you haven't noticed, baka, I _am_ kind of in a compromising position at the moment!"

Inuyasha blushed then, as if he just realized the situation.

"Why the hell did you scream then, wench?" He quickly recovered, making a fine effort to look at some point just above her head.

"Because of that thing right there!" She gestured towards the green demon that Inuyasha seemed to conveniently miss in his hustle.

Inuyasha's golden eyes finally looked upon the toad demon with slight recognition. "Hey… don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh… no! We've never met!" The nameless demon hastily responded, waving his hands in a passive gesture.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? 'Cuz you seem so familiar to me…."

"Nope. Never met…" the demon continued to persist, slowing backing away from the hanyou.

"Then what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha demanded, suddenly remembering Kagome's scream. Had this demon done something to her?

_'What do I do? I didn't count on the human alerting the hanyou! Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be upset with me enough as it is! Oh! What do I do?' _"Uh..." The scraggly demon panicked and reacted the only way his little mind could think of.

How else would he have escaped?

The demon firmly planted his staff on the ground and fired it off. A massive flame leapt from the mouth of the head atop the staff, aimed directly for Inuyasha. Hand Inuyasha not reacted as quickly as he did, he surely would have been singed. In the seconds it took for the hanyou to regain himself the toad demon was gone, already heading off into the forest.

Inuyasha growled and realized chasing after the demon would be worthless. The hideous youkai was weak anyway. Why waste the time? He turned to face Kagome to confront her about the situation.

"Kagome," He began but halted with the sight before him.

Kagome had started to rise from the water, allowing him the perfect view of her naked body. Her pale skin… glistening and wet from the water…

She looked up at him then with eyes of both surprise and anger. Obviously assuming the toad demon would keep him occupied enough to where she could sneak out had been a bad idea.

"WHAAAT?" She screeches, instantly dropping back into the water to hastily cover herself again. Poor Inuyasha…. He seems to be on the sure fire road to a quick death…"OSUWARI!"

**XXX**

Several screams of "OSUWARI" each punctuated by a thundering slam, send birds scattering from the trees.

"I guess we know where Inuyasha went." Sango commented wryly while at the same time she rolling her eyes.

"I knew he had it in him!" Miroku grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively and proceeding to scoot himself closer to Sango.

Not surprisingly he is halted with a resounding smack that sends him sprawling to the ground.

"Baka houshi." Shippou mumbles under his breath.

"Baka houshi is right." Sango agrees, glaring daggers at the incapacitated monk.

**XXX**

Jakken runs as fast as he can, stopping only when he feels he is a safe distance from Inuyasha and knows he is not being followed. When he looked behind himself to be sure he collides with something hard.

Chagrined, he looked up to find the source of his displeasure to be none other than his master.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama! Milord! Forgive me! I was not watching where I was going!" He pleaded, bowing several times. "Please forgive me!"

With an expression that says he could care less, Sesshoumaru ignored the weak demon's pitiful-ness. "What have you to tell me?" He merely asked. Wasting time with trivial matters was not his forte.

"Uh… well you see… Inuyasha kinda chased me off…" Jakken pedaled on. "And I wasn't able to find out much…" He looked up at Sesshoumaru then and instantly regretted it. The cold eyes staring down on him…

"B-but, well, you see... that woman he is traveling with, I sensed to be a miko. S-she has great spiritual powers radiating off of her." Suddenly fearing for his life the toad demon rapidly added, "B-but of course she is no match for Milord's strength!"

"Very well." Sesshoumaru continued forward making sure to step on his loyal toad demon as he passed.

A small 'oomph' is heard, but that does not even phase the inu youkai. He continued on, his destination set, with no regard towards the welfare of his most loyal servant.

With his newly acquired appendage, a new arm to replace the one that had been lost, the inu youkai sets off towards his brother revenge on his mind. Sweet… sweet revenge…

**XXX**

Kagome was the first to return, her face still flushed over what had just occurred not even ten minutes before. Inuyasha followed shortly after, avoiding not only her gaze but Kagome entirely. This suited the miko, as she felt inclined to sit him again for what he had done. It would be in his best interest for him to stay far away from her.

Inuyasha positioned farthest away as possible from Kagome, which just happened to be the only vacant spot next to Miroku. As a distraction, he began to fiddle with his sword as if it was the most interesting thing known to man when Miroku spoke to him.

"So… was it worth it?" He whispered, in what he hoped was a voice the only the hanyou could hear. Unfortunately that was not a wish to be granted.

Inuyasha's amber orbs turned to glare at the monk next to him, when the monk in question was sent sprawling into the dirt from yet another slap from Sango. This is quickly beginning to become a trademark position for the monk. By the time Inuyasha was able to overcome his shock, Miroku has already righted himself, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Jesus, Sango! Was that really necessary?"

Laughter erupted in spurts around the group at the monk's stupidity. The uneasiness melted away with Kagome's soft laughter, followed by little Shippou's and then Sango's. Before long each in turn was laughing hysterically.

When the laughter died a sense of seriousness replaced it.

"We should get going now." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, yes, of course. Don't want to dally too long here, do we?" Miroku smirked at Inuyasha and winked.

Again a crimson blush formed over the hanyou's cheeks. "Shut it, Monk!" He cracked his claws in an attempt to be threateningly.

Unfortunately, the effect is wasted on Miroku, who no longer fears his once menacing friend. (Not to say he is not longer menacing… just that Miroku is no longer afraid. Lol.)

"Gosh, Inuyasha! Don't be such a big baby!" Shippou chuckled good naturedly.

"Why, you little…." Shippou cowered behind his mother and Inuyasha stopped himself, fearing the ominous glare Kagome was giving him.

"What a marvelous family you seem to have here…" all heads spin to face the owner of the new voice, "Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru! What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

The humans and kitsune exchanged curious glances. What is Inuyasha's brother doing back? And so soon? Their eyes travel to where his arm would be had Inuyasha not tore off the appendage…upon looking… their eyes alighted upon a startling realization.

"This Sesshoumaru aims to collect what should have been rightfully his to begin with." The elder youkai retorted, obvious resentment flowing from his words. "Tessaiga."

Inuyasha's body stiffened. "Over my dead body!"

"As you wish." An ominous sideways grin forms on Sesshoumaru's face; the battle has begun.

Swiftly Sesshoumaru lunged forward, his claws already saturated with poison. Inuyasha reacted quickly, instinctively drawing Tessaiga. With a clang Sesshoumaru's claws collide with the blade, sending vibrations down Inuyasha's arm.

Sesshoumaru jumped back, staring wonderingly at his brother. "You can draw the blade, but can you wield its power?" He asked, readying himself for a counterattack.

His cryptic words are lost on Inuyasha as he stared at his brother in confusion. Sesshoumaru tried again and found himself dodging the swinging power of the blade he yearned to have.

Inuyasha smirked triumphant.

"This Sesshoumaru will never understand why father chose to give such a magnificent weapon to a weak creature like you. You don't even know how to use the weapon properly. Your form is haphazard... And your movements are made without thought and calculation. It's all pathetic, really. This Sesshoumaru ashamed to even share blood with you."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Let's get this over with!" He shouted, this time heading the attack.

Behind him Kagome watched on in fear, unsure of how to intervene, if at all. She clutched her child tighter in her arms, wanting nothing more that to keep him safe. How can see help Inuyasha and Keep Shippou from harm?

The air around Sesshoumaru began to swirl and slowly his features became more canine and his eyes a deep red.

"Do you smell it?" He asked.

"Smell what?" Inuyasha demanded. "Will you cut all the cryptic crap and tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"If you don't sense it then you were never meant to wield Tessaiga. You will never fully master its true power." Sesshoumaru snarled, growling deep from within his throat.

Inuyasha began to grow more and more angry… and that's when he started to feel something… pulling … tugging at his subconscious.

_'What the hell is that?'_ He wondered.

Sesshoumaru used this distraction to inflict damage upon his brother. Before Inuyasha is able to defend himself, Sesshoumaru is upon him, quick as lightening, shoving his poison tipped claws though the hanyou's stomach. In the same instant even before Inuyasha is able to recover from his shock, Sesshoumaru sweeps Tessaiga from his younger half brother's grasp.

The most surprising thing? The blade doesn't reject him as it should have, and he is using the arm Inuyasha cut off in their prior encounter. How is this possible?

"What… the… hell…" Inuyasha managed to wheeze, collapsing on one knee. His eyes must be deceiving him. How is Sesshoumaru using the arm that Inuyasha's knows he cut off?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome handed off Shippou to Sango and ran to the side of her hanyou. "Are you alright?" She knew it was a stupid question, but what else could she say?

"Kagome, get out of here! He will not hesitate to kill you!" Inuyasha hastened to say sternly, despite his condition.

"No! What if he kills you?!" She yelled.

"What if he kills _you_?" Inuyasha retaliated with. "You still have Shippou who needs you!" Kagome felt an unmistakable ping in her chest at Inuyasha's words. He has a point… but still.

"I will not let him kill you!"

Sesshoumaru grinned evilly. "How _sweet_!" He said with mock elation. "Now, Inuyasha, you will see the true power Tessaiga bestows. A power you could never dream to master!"

The air around Sesshoumaru began to swirl and dance dangerously as he swung his newly attained blade, an evil smirk outlining his arrogant face. It's only a split second before the perilous winds are upon both Inuyasha and Kagome, seconds before their death.

"Okaasan!" Shippou shouted in distress. That's his mother out there! He doesn't want to lose her! The kitsune struggled against Sango's grasp, but she only tightened her hold, not willing to let him put himself in danger.

Inuyasha reacted then, throwing himself and Kagome out of the line of fire. He did so a little unconventionally, landing on top of her but at least they are out of harms way.

A grunt escaped Kagome from the force of his weight on top of her, but overall she is fine.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. For the moment he forgets about the pain ravishing through is body and is only concerned for her welfare.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can't say the same for you though…" She says hopelessly, noticing the warm blood that doesn't belong to her beginning to pool over her clothes.

"I'll be fine." Inuyasha replied protectively. He pulled himself off of her and turned back to his brother with a look of determination across his face.

Kagome ran to the side of Miroku and Sango, a look of resolve across her face. She retrieved her bow and arrows and turned her attention back to the battle scene. Inuyasha is fighting desperately to get close enough to inflict damage upon his brother and take back what is rightfully his, but because of his wound his movements are greatly slowed and his reactions far behind. He's losing more and more energy as the seconds tick by.

"We have to do something." She said. "He can't last much longer on his own and as much and I know he won't like it we have to help him."

"What did you have in mind?" Sango asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Kagome grinned. Sango and Miroku lean in, ready to her Kagome's plan. "Sango, you use Kirara and take off into the sky. Miroku you can use your…." She goes into more detail describing what she wants them to do. "And when I give the signal you strike."

Sango and Miroku nod to show their understanding.

"And you, Shippou," Kagome said looking to her son lovingly and worriedly at the same time, "I want you to go and hide in the nearest and biggest tree possible. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama." He sighed contentedly.

"And no matter what happens I want you to stay there until I say otherwise."

"Yes, mama!" Shippou then scurried away and Kagome instantly felt relieved.

"Let's go!" She turned to Miroku and Sango.

**XXX**

Inuyasha is charging towards his brother in a last ditch effort. It's now or never. He is vaguely aware of Sango hovering high above him. However, his attention returns to the real problem, his brother.

Behind him Kagome aimed an arrow directly on her target, waiting for the perfect moment to let if fly.

Content, she let it go and it soared past Inuyasha and hits her intended target, Tessaiga. The blade reacted to the purified arrow just as she intended it to; it transformed to its weakened state, that of a rusty katana, useless with no power whatsoever.

Sesshoumaru is startled and Kagome uses it to her advantage.

"Now!" She shouted.

Both Miroku and react then, Sango sending out Hiraikotsu and Miroku his Sutras. Sesshoumaru may have great power but he cannot protect himself from both attacks at once. Deciding to go with the one that might inflict most damage he destroys the sutras, just what they were hoping for.

The great youkai is left open and vulnerable and Hiraikotsu slammed into him, sending him back a few feet. He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough to stop his brother from retrieving Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru growled, showing his frustration

Inuyasha just smirked, continuing to fight the need to show his pain and growing weakening state.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, how was it that you were able to acquire that arm? I'm pretty sure I dismembered it in our last meeting." The hanyou said.

"This Sesshoumaru will tell you nothing. Only that it was acquired with a visit from… a friend."

The overwhelming pain from Inuyasha's wound, compiled with the anger with his brother, caused something to build inside of our hanyou. He began to realize this was his chance, his moment. Sesshoumaru will never tell him what he wanted to know and if he doesn't act now, he will collapse from his wounds and his friends will be left for death.

Once Sesshoumaru has him out of the picture there is no stopping him from taking out the people he has grown to care so deeply about. With this realization his tenacity strengthened.

Maybe that was when he noticed it… a new scent, new feeling slowing beginning to swirl around him. It was like the air surrounding him and Sesshoumaru had come to life.

Odd… strangely he knew what to do… it was like an instinct… and he acted upon it. Was this was Sesshoumaru was talking about? Tessaiga's true power?

Inuyasha looked up then and into the wondering eyes of his brother. Whatever was happening Sesshoumaru seemed to sense it as well.

Timing his actions perfectly, in one swift and calculating motion Inuyasha swings Tessaiga sending forth a startling strong attack… one he calls, "Bakuryūha!"

There is no chance of escape. Sesshoumaru is as good as dead. A monstrous wave of power sweeps from the attack straight for the youkai in seconds. When the dust cleared nothing remained… Nothing but a huge crater.

"What the hell was that?!" Sango asked incredulous.

"How did you do that?" Kagome barely managed to choke out.

"Such power…" Miroku can't believe what his eyes are telling him.

"Cool!" Shippou praised from his hiding place.

With the danger out of the way Inuyasha allowed the fatigue to finally set in. He can hold out no longer and finally he collapsed to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" is the last thing his sensitive ears pick up before he succumbed to the darkness.

**XXX**

When Sesshoumaru wakes he found himself in a great deal of pain, something he was not accustomed to and promised never to go through again. By all rights he should be a dead demon right now. What saved him? Tensiega. At least that is the only plausible explanation Sesshoumaru was able to come up with. Right before he was hit, the blade pulsed as if it had a mind of its own. And the next thing he knew he was here.

He had only been coherent for roughly a few minutes when a child came sprinting through the brush. She halted when she saw him and the emotionless youkai watched as her features turned from fear to worry.

"I'm Rin." She says. "Are you hurt?"

Sesshoumaru does not even reply, he merely glares at the human child, this despicably weak creature. Maybe if he says nothing she will go away.

Much to his unhappyness his plan failed and for many days afterwards she child continued to plague him, bringing Sesshoumaru food and water. Sometimes even talking animatedly about the flowers and the sun… and many other things Sesshoumaru cared little about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**There you have it. Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not all that great with depicting battle scenes, as I have said before. And I don't think I wrote this chapter too well... I just don't like the way it turned out... and I can't fingure out how to fix it. Still, I Hope you liked it! I know I took some time to get this chapter out as well… SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! This chapter was long! (?) Maybe that made up for how LONG it took me to update? **

**Rin and Sesshoumaru meet! Sweet-ness! **

**To those of you interested, I am currently looking for a beta reader. If you are up for the job please say so in a review. I had one… and well, she is busy with her life and I feel really bad bothering her with my stories… should she want to continue to do this she can… **

**If anyone is interesting in taking on this job let me know!! AND I WANT MY BETA TO BE SOMEONE I CAN TRUST! Please, keep that in mind! **

**Thank you! Sorry for taking so long! I think if I had a beta… that person would help me update sooner! He or she might… help encourage me to work harder… maybe! **

**Please Read and Review! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	20. “I Depend On No One But Myself!”

**Author's Note: I'm ALIVE!!! Well, to those of you who actually cared about this story that is... I know some of you read my other stories so you know that I wasn't _really_ gone per se. I guess I just concentrated on my other story rather than this one… It's finished now so I will devote all my time to updating this fanfic! Yay to those who haven't left me!**

**I really hope the content of this chapter makes up for the time I took to update!! I really got to working on this chapter as soon as I finished my other story and everything came out pretty easy… I can't understand what had me so stuck before… I hope you can find it in your hearts, to please forgive me! Gomen, minna-san!!!!**

**Special Thanks To**: **Ro0ting4Kagome, Catbuddy, Juusan'ya.**

**And here is a recap. I'm sure that you have forgotten where you left off last…**

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battle, Inuyasha wins but is hurt. Sesshoumaru is wounded far worse and looses his arm. When Sesshoumaru wakes he finds a young girl tending to him... much to his discomfort.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20: "I Depend _On No_ One But _Myself!"_**

As Inuyasha regained consciousness and returned to the world of the living a soft musical humming reached his ears. Unconsciously he recognized the voice and a small smile played on his lips. The hanyou tried desperately to recognize the person, but with his jumbled mind he couldn't make the right connections.

As his body slowly began to awaken he was able to sense that the person was awfully close to his prone form and that she—he was sure it was a she—smelled wonderfully nice. Seconds before he could open his eyes, the hanyou found himself inhaling deeply to better envelop his senses with this glorious scent.

Inuyasha's first sight was that of Kagome's beautiful face staring worriedly down at him. He noted the worried wrinkles under her eyes and as he blinked to focus he watched as the worry lines slowly disappeared, only to be replaced by a warm smile.

"Finally he wakes." She chuckled. It was then that Inuyasha noticed his head was placed upon her lap. "I was worried about you." She admitted, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be. I'm half demon. I heal a heck of a lot faster than you weak humans." Inuyasha quickly brushed her off, suddenly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

In desperate need to alleviate his embarrassment the hanyou quickly raised himself from the miko's lap, much to the unhappiness of her silent protests.

"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked scarcely wanting to look at Kagome.

"Three days." Kagome replied simply, ringing out the cloth she had only moments before been wiping across Inuyasha's brow.

The hanyou surveyed the campsite and quickly took note of the signs that showed the many days he was asleep. The burned down fire pit, the flatted grass, and fresh meat left over from cooked meals…

Inuyasha was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that they were both **alone**. "Where are the others?" He wanted to know, unexpectedly anxious.

"Surveying the area, making sure no demons are nearby to endanger you while you were inactive." She said. "We wanted to make sure nothing disturbed you from healing."

Inuyasha hated the thought that he was so indisposed that he had to be protected, guarded. The thought made him feel weak and vulnerable. For years he had always been dependent upon himself and the fact that he had allowed himself to be so indisposed shamed him.

"That ends now. I'm fine and we can head out as soon as the others return." He said gruffly.

"Why are you always so cold?" Kagome demanded. "Whenever someone wants to help you, or whenever someone themselves needs help, you become rude and withdrawn. There is no reason for such behavior!" The words came out slightly harsher than she had intended.

His eyes narrowed. "That's how I've always been. It's how I've had to survive all this time! Are you stupid, woman? I'm a hanyou! Wanted by neither side of life! Neither humans nor demons! Everywhere I go someone is always trying to kill me, trying to hurt me. I depend on **no one** but **myself**!" The hanyou retaliated, taking out his pent up frustrations on the undeserving miko.

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you! You no longer have to be like that! We are here to help you! You can depend on _us_!" Her face became flushed with anger as she characteristically placed her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome. He would not allow himself to look at her right now. The half dog demon was at a loss for words and refused to allow her to see his moment of weakness.

"**Inuyasha, look at me!" **Her angry voice demanded.

When he refused to face her she stormed up to him and yanked him around, forcing his eyes to look into hers. Kagome felt herself being sucked in by the amber depths, helpless to resist. In the heat of the moment she found herself doing something she would not have done ordinarily had she been thinking rationally.

She reached up and kissed the hanyou directly on the lips. It was a quick chaste kiss, but passionate nonetheless. "You don't have to worry anymore, Inuyasha." She said, nearly whispering once the kiss had ended. "You can depend on us. You can depend on me." She seemed so desperately wanting him to understand this.

Had he not been a half demon with his enhanced hearing, he may not have heard what she had said. But because he was half demon he heard every whisper that escaped her tender lips.

For a moment, the hanyou was unsure of what to do, what he should say. Never before had he been in such a situation. He found himself just staring at his miko companion, shocked. What had caused her to do something like this? So many questions seemed to be running circles through his mind. He just couldn't take the responsibility of it all. Never had something shaken the core of his being so strongly. Inuyasha had no idea as to how he should react.

He was acutely aware of the overbearing need to flea. Inuyasha needed to get away, he needed to think. The hanyou gave Kagome one more quick glance and with one massive leap, pulled away from Kagome's grasp and jumped far into the forest, leaving a broken girl behind.

She crumpled to the ground and allowed her sorrow to overcome her. What had she done? Had she just ruined a friendship she had worked so hard to build? How could she have made such a grave and terrible mistake?

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru stood and allowed himself to examine what was left of arm. That is, if you could call it an arm. The healed wound was a clean cut, and nothing but his shoulder blade remained.

Any anger or resentment for the lost appendage was well hidden behind his mask of emotionless-ness. His eyes revealed nothing as to what he was really feeling as he gazed at the desolate limb that was once his arm.

Now that he was fully healed he would not longer be forced to sit in silence while that annoying child bantered on about things he could care less about.

The great inu youkai had hardly taken one step when he was interrupted by his most annoying traveling companion. (Not to mention his only traveling companion.)

"Milord! There you are!" Jaken's screeching little voice rang through Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. "Forgive me for not locating you sooner, but I came to you as fast as I could." The toad demon fell to his knees, bowing before his master.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and merely continued on his way. Taking this as his forgiveness, Jaken rose to his feet and followed after the powerful youkai.

The two had not been traveling for more than a few minutes when Jaken noticed they were being followed. He looked behind him to see a young child, hardly older than 8 years wandering after them.

Jaken could not have been more appalled.

"Who do you think you are, you weak _human_ child?!" Jaken's screeching voice demanded. "Go back to wherever you came from before I scorch you to death!" He waved his staff manically.

"_Jaken."_

The small demon's threaten ended when the cold voice reached his ears. He halted and turned to face his master. What wrong had he done this time?

"Yes, M-Milord?" The words came out shakily as Jaken struggled to maintain what little courage he might have had.

"Leave the child **be**." It not a question, but an order, spoken with no emotion and yet, its point was conveyed: _Challenge me and face dire consequences._

Jaken was smart enough to know when his master meant business. If he valued his life at all he better not trifle with the great inu youkai.

"She is with us." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Yes, Milord." Jaken said sullenly. He stole one more glance behind him at the human girl only to find her smiling at him brightly. What a strange creature she truly was.

Jaken wondered what sort of events might have caused his master to suddenly allow a weak human child to join them. Baffled by his Lord's suddenly tolerance for this child, Jaken turned to once again follow after his master, but not before he returned the child's warm smile with a glare.

It seemed the girl didn't seem notice his feelings towards her or she didn't care, because she came right up to him and began talking animatedly as if they had known each other for years.

"Hi!! My name is Rin! What's yours? Do you like flowers? I like flowers! They are so pretty! Have you—" And this is what Jaken endured for the next few hours. The child did not shut up once. And the worst part of it all there was nothing the poor demon could do without enduring the wrath of Sesshoumaru…

**XXX**

"What's gotten into Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango whispered as quietly as she could manage to Miroku. "They haven't said two words to each other since we set off."

"I don't know. Something must have happened while we were gone." Miroku replied.

"What do you think it could be?" Sango wondered, turning her gaze towards the pair.

Inuyasha led the group as they journeyed once more, following a lead that had been given to them about the whereabouts of Naraku. Kagome was a few paces behind him, Shippou tucked gently in her arms.

"I can feel the tension between them. It's almost smothering." Sango added, running her fingers gently through her Kirara's fur.

"I haven't the slightest clue. It could be anything…" Miroku mused, his hand scratching an imaginary itch on the edge of his chin. "They must have gotten into an argument over something… But what… I can only assume…"

"I can hear you two, you know!" Inuyasha pointed out roughly without so much as a glance behind him at that pair of humans. "And if you value your already short lives, you will shut the hell up!"

Both Kagome and Shippou turned their heads to look behind them at Miroku and Sango, who looked oddly guilty at the moment. The slayer and monk blushed with embarrassment and said no more.

Shippou shrugged and took this moment to leave the safe embrace of his mother's arms to take his place upon Miroku's shoulder.

"Mama's been actin' weird today and she won't tell me why." The kitsune child pouted. "She keeps saying, 'It's nothing for you to worry about, Shippou.' I hate it when she says that! It's not fair! Why won't she tell me?" Shippo crossed his arms across his chest, his resemblance uncanny to Inuyasha at the moment.

Kirara mewled in Sango's arms as if to voice her own agreement.

"It seems we've all noticed the friction between hanyou and miko." Miroku pointed out unnecessarily.

**XXX**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She wasn't doing it consciously, really. She was just so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was unaware of the sigh that escaped her lips every few minutes.

"Will you stop that, woman?!" Inuyasha snapped. "That constant exaggerated breathing of yours is getting on my last nerve!"

"Well e_xcuuuuuuuse_ me, Inuyasha! Heaven knows I wasn't doing it on purpose! If you only---" Unfortunately, whatever the miko had planned to say was suddenly cut short. She stopped abruptly and acquired this odd look on her face.

"Oh no... Not now…Please…" She whined childishly.

"What the hell has you whining now?" Inuyasha snapped again. He was still irritable over what had taken place a few hours before and Kagome was the sole foundation for his discomfort.

Kagome didn't even give him a reply. He would find out soon enough…unfortunately for the hanyou.

"Kagome!" A voice sounded, followed by a familiar whirlwind. "Long time no see!"

"You!" Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly. What the hell was that mangy wolf doing here? Did he have any sense of self preservation at all?

The wolf now had Kagome's hand in his and was grinning down handsomely at her. Any other woman would have been lost in his azure pools, any woman other than Kagome that is. Regrettably for the wolf a pair of amber eyes had already seduced this miko.

"I see you are still traveling with this weak hanyou." He said, the smile never leaving his face. "But never mind that—"

"Why you!" Inuyasha interrupted irately and lunged for the wolf demon

"Sit!" The word flew from her mouth robotically; she hardly realized she was speaking.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Kagome. I require assistance that only you can give me." Kouga plundered on as if the hanyou had not even interrupted. His eyes bore deep into Kagome's, pleadingly.

Kagome, who was still recovering from her shock, barely managed to reply with, "S-sure, Kouga. Whatever it is you need I will be happy to help you."

"I knew I could count on you, Kagome." Kouga's charming grin seemed to broaden even more.

Behind him, Inuyasha began to growl. The hanyou's amber eyes narrowed at the wolf.

"Shut it, hanyou!" Kouga ordered. "I'm trying to have a decent conversation with Kagome!"

"I don't take orders from you, Wolf!"

"Listen Hanyou---!"

"Guys! Stop it! This is not the time for you to get into a brawl! Kouga, tell me what you have come to ask of me." Kagome said irritably, finally returned to her normal level headed self.

"My tribe is under attack. We have been battling these demons for months now and for a while it seemed like we were gaining the upper hand... but just recently things went wrong. I don't know what could have caused this but I could really use your help to save what remains of my pack." Kouga relayed to the miko. "Please. You are their last hope."

"You needn't say more. I will go with you." Kagome said without a second thought.

"Kagome, what are you doing?! We can't help him! What about Naraku?" Inuyasha burst out. He couldn't believe she would willingly abandon him for that wolf demon!

Kagome gave her hanyou friend a piercing glare that shut him up immediately. "Kouga is a friend of mine, _Inuyasha_. And I will _always_ be there for a friend in need." She turned her back on Inuyasha which caused a small ache in his heart. "Let's go, Kouga."

Needing no more encouragement than that, Kouga scooped the miko up into his arms and took off.

An eerie feeling of discomfort settled over Inuyasha. He found himself staring strangely at the place Kagome had been seconds before. What the hell had just happened? Did she just leave him? Oh, hell no!

"Inuyasha? Aren't you going to go after her?" Inuyasha stared at the slayer that had interrupted his thoughts. What kind of stupid question was that?

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let her get away with what she just did? If she thinks she can just jump into some mangy wolf's arms and that's the end of it, she's got another thing coming!" Inuyasha snarled and leaped into the forest.

"That was odd…" Miroku said.

"I agree." Sango responded. "Kirara, let's follow after them."

**XXX**

By the time that Inuyasha had finally caught up to Kagome and the wolf demon, they had already reached his ailing pack. The strong scent of blood overpowered the hanyou's nose and he found himself trying to breathe in as little as possible.

His golden orbs located Kagome instantly in the direct center of all the mayhem. She was heavily surrounded my many wolf demons that were protecting her, but the point Inuyasha wanted to make was that she shouldn't even be here **at all**. She could be seriously hurt!!

Kouga was the closest of all to Kagome and was able to keep a large portion of the bird-like demons that were bent on doing harm to the miko at bay. Just the same, Kagome was holding her ground. Her purified arrows hit their mark with deathly accuracy.

The demons they were fighting, Inuyasha knew to be known as harpies. It was well known that these demons were long time enemies of the wolf demons. They fought each other for generations over their lands. It was also well known that these demons weren't exactly a formidable foe. Wolf youkai easily kept them at bay for hundreds of years.

But these harpies seemed stronger than others of their kind. What made these youkai so much stronger than the rest? That was something Inuyasha intended to find out. Kagome was in danger and it was entirely that stupid wolf demon's fault!!

Inuyasha jumped and landed so that he was now fighting along side Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm helping you. There is no way I am going to let you get yourself killed over something stupid!" The hanyou retorted snootily. "And besides, did you think I would let you off that easy after the way you just left me?"

Kagome said no more and smiled. He was amazing sometimes. When would he learn to show his feelings more freely? Unable to ponder this thought further, she shot an arrow at an approaching harpie. The bird youkai was immediately turned to a shower of ash.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Kouga's cocky voice carried over the cries to Inuyasha.

"What's it look like?" The hanyou said snottily. "I'm making sure Kagome stays safe."

"Like she needs a weak hanyou like to you protect her when she's got me!"

With his attention now turned to Inuyasha, Kouga left himself open and vulnerable. He did not see the approaching harpie as it descended upon him. Only when it was too late did he realize his mistake.

The demon wrapped its sharp talons around Kouga's shoulders and lifted him high into the air. Kouga let out a strangled growl as he tried to free himself from the bird's grasp. Its claws dug deep into his back as he struggled and the wolf demon cried out in pain.

"Inuyasha! We have to help him!" Kagome cried.

"I don't see any reason to help that cocky wolf demon. All he does is cause trouble!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. He crossed his arms typically over his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded. "We can't let him die! We have to help him!"

Inuyasha sighed. There was no talking himself out of this one. "Alright." He agreed. As much as he hated the baka wolf, he would help him. But _only_ for Kagome's sake. "Climb on." The hanyou ordered, crouching down.

Kagome obeyed and situated herself upon the hanyou's back. Inuyasha then launched himself into the air following after the harpie and the captured wolf youkai. With amazing speed, Inuyasha jumped from cliff to cliff, easily gaining on his target.

When they were close enough Kagome straightened her body, carefully trying to maintain her balance. Inuyasha's grip on her thighs tightened as she aimed her arrow.

And then…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

The arrow flew through the air and cut right through the flying bird with a bluish light. Kouga went falling to the ground but landed on the mountain side with demonic grace. He wasn't too happy about having his ass saved by the hanyou…

"Are you all right, Kouga?" Kagome called from the hanyou's back.

Kouga merely waved in response. Inuyasha had begun his descent down the mountain when a large rumble sounded around them. The hanyou halted his descent as the tremor continued.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha shouted over the loud rumble.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied trying to locate the cause of the disruption. Where was that roaring coming from? She stole a glance at Kouga who only shrugged.

"ARGH!" a massive piece of the mountain shattered barely feet from Inuyasha and Kagome. The outburst caught the hanyou so off guard he was thrown off balance and Kagome went flying off his back.

He tried desperately to reach for her while also trying to regain his own balance but failed. Kagome closed her eyes, afraid of what might happen, afraid that this was her death. She anticipated great pain but when that did not happen…

She opened her eyes to stare into dark pools that belonged to none other than….

"Sango?"

"You're lucky I made it here in time! You could have died!" Sango screeched as she helped Kagome better position herself on Kirara's back. "You _would_ have died!"

"I know… but I'm so lucky to have you!" Kagome laughed awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation.

Sango grumbled something incoherent under her breath as she flew Kagome a safe distance from the mountain.

"What was it that caused such a disturbance?" Kagome asked.

Sango pointed up in the sky to a large harpie several times large than the ones they had previously been fighting. He was surrounded in ones much smaller that seemed to be guarding him.

"Holy…" Kagome gasped.

"Looks like this guys their leader." Sango assumed.

Kagome nodded, feeling a tremor of both fear and adrenalin rushing through her. "Where are Shippo and Miroku?"

"I left them at the foot of the mountain with the rest of the wolf demons."

Kagome glanced down to ascertain for herself that Sango was telling the truth. She saw Shippou safely on Miroku's shoulder, and both surrounded by several wolf demons. Assured they were somewhat safe from harm she returned her attention to the problem at hand: the obese harpie flying several feet above her.

"How dare you attack my kinfolk! I will kill you for it!" The harpie charged towards Kagome and Sango, his closest victims.

With Sango's direction, Kirara reacted quickly and was able to dodge the attack, but the poor neko demon was jostled by the swarm of winds the harpie demon created with his strong wings.

It was then that Kagome once again found herself falling from a height that was certain to cause her death. Her heart thundered in her chest. What would happen to Shippou if she died? Sure Sango would take care of him, but could his poor heart stand loosing yet _another_ parent figure?

Fortunately for Kagome she did not have to ponder that thought any longer, for it was then that she found herself in a pair of familiar arms, ones that belonged to a certain hanyou.

"Thank **_God_**, Inuyasha." Kagome gasped for breath, trying to recover from the shock of yet another near death experience adjacent to one another. "What would I do without you?"

"Right now you would be dead! Why do you always have to be so reckless, woman?" He reprimanded, his amber eyes glaring at her.

"Eh, just part of the job I guess." She chuckled awkwardly.

Now that he had safely rescued his charge, Inuyasha landed carefully on the mountainside cliff. When Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet his eyes met that of the wolf's. Kouga's sharp blue orbs were glaring daggers at Inuyasha. The hanyou smirked triumphantly and childishly stuck his tongue out at his enemy.

"Sango! Are you alright?!" Kagome called up to the sky. She hadn't noticed the exchange between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Yeah! Just a little shaken up, but other than that I'm fine!" Sango's voice carried down.

"What are we going to do about that demon up there?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking something along the lines of…. _Killing it."_ Inuyasha said obviously.

Kagome sighed. He always had to be a smart ass, didn't he?

The harpie demon seemed to be even angrier that his prey had eluded him. Glowering down upon them, he chose this time to go for Kouga. Big mistake on his part.

As he drew closer to the wolf leader, his evil grin widened. Kouga didn't even flinch as the demon bore down upon him. His father always chided him on showing no fear or weakness, especially in battle. That was the motto he lived by today.

Kagome watched in horror. Was she about to witness the death of her friend? But her worries were unfounded for at the last second Kouga reacted, sending a powerfully calculated punch right in the demon's mouth, knocking out a good portion of the demon's teeth. The harpie demon howled in pain and began to flee. No way was he going to stick around. The odds had suddenly turned and were no longer in his favor.

Inuyasha's jaw tightened_. 'Oh no, you don't.' _He thought. Not on his watch was this demon going to escape!

Our favorite hanyou unsheathed Tessaiga and immediately the massive weapon transformed. Inuyasha smirked as the sun glinted across the magnificent blade. _'Show time.' _He thought arrogantly.

With one, "Kaze no Kizu!" the harpie demon leader was disintegrated into nothing but dust. With their leader destroyed, the remaining harpies took this time to flea into the distance.

Than hanyou's arrogant smirk broadened.

"Good job, Inuyasha!" Kagome praised, admiring the hanyou's work. She jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lucky bastard." Inuyasha heard Kouga mutter under his breath.

Of course, nothing could ever be **that** easy, right?

As the remaining debris of the harpie leader continued to shower to the ground a new sound reached the ears of our travelers. It was the anguished screams of Kouga's clan as they were slaughtered by Naraku's able tentacles.

Kagome watched in horror as Naraku mercilessly slaughtered the helpless wolf demons. Her worried eyes scanned the mayhem searching for what caused her the greatest worry. Had Naraku killed Shippou and Miroku as well? If she found so much as a scratch on either of them…

Her worry left her as she saw that both Monk and fox demon were alive and holding their own. For now. Miroku kept a steady stream of sutras flying for the youkai, while Shippou hid himself behind Miroku's robes.

Quickly the horror turned to anger as she glowered at Naraku. Never had she been burdened with so much fury for one being. Because of his existence, he was putting those she cared for in great danger.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kouga screamed and Naraku looked up, smirking as if he is doing no wrong.

"So nice to see you all again. And so soon!" Naraku chirped from under his bamboo pelt. "I trust you all have been well?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded. As this was his first encounter with the demon he had no idea who he was dealing with. "Ya know what? Never mind! I don't give a damn! For what you have done, I am going to destroy you!"

Kouga charged for Naraku acting upon his brash instinct. He raced towards adversary, death his intent. This demon would die for the evils he had caused.

Naraku did not even flinch as Kouga approached. Seconds before Kouga's attack should hit, Naraku erected a barrier around himself, sending the ookami demon sprawling on his back.

"We have met once before." The demon bent on seeking power says mockingly, his red eyes narrowed towards Kouga. "Do you not remember me? I was there for the death of your father. In fact, _I_ was the one that killed him just as I will now do to you."

Kouga's face turned red in rage. "You!" The ookami thundered. "I will destroy you!"

He lunged for Naraku but was thrown back once again. Naraku looked as if he hadn't even moved a muscle.

Naraku laughed evilly. "You are quite fun, wolf demon, just as your father was before you." He enjoyed toying with his enemy's emotions.

Naraku was readying himself for another attach when his attention was suddenly distracted. A well aimed spear came from below, effectively slicing off his tentacle. Naraku glowered with deadly rage at that the perpetrator.

"How dare you!" The young wolf youkai never had a chance. It took only seconds for Naraku to cut off his head as punishment. "That will teach you from messing with me!"

By this time, the distraction had allowed Kouga to regain himself. "You killed one of my brother's! You will pay for this!"

"It was his own fault for being so stupid." Naraku said dispassionately. "Did you expect me to spare his life?"

Kouga growled from deep within his throat. "I'll kill you!" he vowed. "I will avenge my father and the lives of my kin!"

Kouga's rage had gotten the best of him, he charged towards Naraku cutting off the demon's head with sharp accuracy.

Naraku was gone… and replaced with a falling piece of wood…

What the hell?!

"It was a trick…" Sango whispered, trying to comprehend the evidence right before her.

"Figures." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "He's always behind everything."

The hanyou nodded in stewed silence and said nothing.

**XXX**

"Thanks for all your help, Kagome." Kouga said to the miko as he took her hand gently in both of his.

He chose to ignore the growl that was tumbled from the half dog demon's mouth.

"Inuyasha was the one that killed their leader. He's the one you should be thanking."

Kouga glanced momentarily towards the hanyou who was looking at him with an arrogant look strewn across his face. Like hell would he thank him!

"All the same, _you_ came to my aid when you didn't have to. I appreciate the effort." Kouga recovered smoothly.

"Anytime. You're a good friend of mine and I can only hope you would do the same thing in return for me."

"Thus, this is the reason I have decided to aid you in your search for Naraku." Kouga said brazenly." Not only did he insult my kin but he threatened the livelihood of my pack. I will not stand by and allow him to treat me so. Of course I will not travel with you. I cannot stand the stench of dog."

"Uh… thanks, Kouga." Kagome said awkwardly. "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to." He grinned handsomely and brought her hand to his lips. "Until me meet again. Bye, _Kagome_."

Kagome waved as he disappeared, watching as his whirlwind form disappeared along the horizon.

"I don't think I will ever understand him…" she trailed off turning to face her friends.

Shippou jumped into her arms. "Why did he kiss you, Mama? Does he like you? I don't want him to become my new daddy!"

Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry Shippou. If there is one thing you will never have to worry about, it's Kouga becoming your new daddy."

"Good." Shippou sighed with relief.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "That stupid wolf demon gets on my nerves! He needs to learn his place!"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Miroku chortled mischievously.

"Shut it, monk! You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you!"

"I don't know, Inuyasha… I think I agree with Miroku here. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!" Sango laughed.

"We need to keep moving! The last thing I want is that wolf beating us to Naraku!" Inuyasha said uncomfortable with the whole conversation. He was looking to any means to change this exchange.

"Yes, we can't have you beat by that pesky wolf demon, Kouga, now can we?" Kagome said teasingly. "Come on, guys. Lets head on out!"

Inuyasha glared at the miko's back halfheartedly as she walked passed him.

**XXX**

Naraku glared at the scene taking place in the mystic mirror before him. After all the power he gave that expendable harpie demon, he still couldn't do the job right! Naraku cursed the lack of commendable service.

After he witnessed the eminent defeat of the damned harpie demon he threw in one of his forever useful puppets, merely to stamp his seal upon the harpie attacks.

But, Naraku supposed, the whole thing wasn't at a total loss. The situation did strengthen the argument between wolf demon and hanyou and further increase that hanyou's insecurities with the miko, which was his initial intent.

Ah well, time to move on to his other plan.

"Kagura!" The spider demon called sharply.

He would have that jewel one way or the other, Naraku promised himself. It did not matter the price, whatever the cost, that jewel would one day be in his hands. He could already see himself holding the pink marble in his grasp and reveling in the newfound power it would one day bring him.

"Yes, Master?" The unwillingly faithful servant entered the room elegantly. She stood at her regal height, eyes trained upon her creator. "You called?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there ya have it. Chapter 20! I know this wasn't my best work… I'm not really satisfied with the way this chapter turned out but I figured that I had made you wait longer than you should have ever had to… I noticed things seem to be progressing awfully slowly in this story… it's probably depressing for not only you as the reader, but for me as well! I'm sorry everyone! I will try to get things moving along from now on!**

**Again, I apologize for taking so very long to update. I will TRY not to allow that to happen again. But seeing as how this is now my last story that I have to update, (I have more that I refuse to post until I get going on this one again) I think that I will make due on this promise this time. Cross your fingers! **

**Also, I am soon to be posting (right after this is posted) a story written by a friend of mine on this site. We worked on it together and I really hope you like it. I encourage you to read it and if you do, please be kind in your reviews. She has great potential and I think with your encouragement her writing can flourish. Please be nice and take time to read what is posted. Many hours have been spent making this as perfect as possible! Thank you all so much!**

**Thank you and please read and review!!!**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	21. The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note: Looks like last chapter didn't have that great of a turn out. But that's my fault for taking so long to update. I guess I shouldn't have a life then. But nonetheless! I am not to be deterred! I will finish this story! One way or the other!**

**Special Thanks To: ****Juusan'ya, Ro0ting4Kagome, Catbuddy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21: The Tables Have Turned**

"Kagura, I think a kidnapping is in order." The spider demon said, the corners of his mouth curved into a smirk.

**XXX**

Kagura trailed the group of travelers at her master's order. Making sure to be down wind, she stayed out of scent range of the hanyou and two other demons that traveled within the small entourage.

Kagura waited impatiently for an opportunity to strike. The demoness was bored with this tedious post and prayed it would end soon. But of course, she was helpless to resist. Her master ordered it, and she must obey. She was created for this purpose… and until he no longer held her heart in his hands she was stuck. There was no way around that, no matter how much she wished it.

The wind demon eyed her quarry, praying the chance to make her move would come soon. She would do anything to relive herself of this boredom.

Kagura could not even begin to fathom where her prey was going. They certainly weren't getting any closer to finding Naraku. If anything they were going farther away from Naraku, rather than closer. Where ever this new lead had come from it was certainly a lie. It seemed as if Naraku had set up a decoy to lead them farther away.

Could they be any more stupid? These were the enemies Naraku seemed to worry about? They seemed pretty insignificant to Kagura.

Finally, the sun began to fall and the group settled down for the night. Kagura released a sigh of relief. Only a few moments left before this task would be over. She waited as patiently as she could for each member of the small group to fall asleep.

Finally, Inuyasha's eyes closed in sleep, and his breathing evened. Kagura waited a few more minutes before she made her move. She wanted to be sure he was no longer awake to shorten the chances of her being caught.

Cautiously she approached the travelers, careful not to wake any of them. She kept a more careful eye on the hanyou and neko youkai. It took mere minutes for her to reach the side of the miko where the kitsune slept. Kagura stopped to watch the miko's even breathing. Momentarily she contemplated stealing the jewel instead of the child but that thought was silenced almost immediately.

The miko slept with one hand tightly clasped around the jewel. To remove it would most likely wake her and that would be the end of Kagura. So, she set about the easier task, the one Naraku had sent her out to do. Retrieve the kitsune and return home with him.

Attentively, she used a small wind to slowly and gently lift the arm the miko that lay loosely across her adopted child's form. Then, she conjured up another weak wind to move the child into her grasp. Once this was done she gently set down the miko's arm, ever so careful not to wake her.

Satisfied with her work, Kagura left the scene of the crime, the kitsune still asleep in her arms.

'_He isn't even aware of the great danger he is in.' _Kagura thought.

**XXX**

The next morning Kagome awoke with a start. She had no idea what had caused her sudden arousal and slowly stretched, but could not still the heaviness in her heart. What was bothering her? She looked around the temporary camp site to see she was the first to awaken.

Even then it took her a few minutes to realize what was missing. Where was Shippou? She stretched and yawned again, taking her time to awaken her stiff and still sleepy body. When a second glance around the camp site didn't reveal his whereabouts she began to become worried. Where was he?

"Shippou?" She called.

No answer.

"Shippou?!" This time her call was more urgent.

Inuyasha began to stir at this point, and opened one eye. "What are you screaming about now, woman?"

"I don't know where Shippou is! And he's not coming when I call him!"

"He probably just wandered off somewhere." Inuyasha justified as he stretched. There was no hint of worry on his form.

"But he knows better than that! Something's wrong! I just know it!"

"What's wrong? Shippou's where?" Sango's small sleep filled voice asked. Kirara mewled beside her, angry for the disruption.

Miroku was also awake at this point.

"I don't know where he is!" Kagome trilled. "He's missing! What do you think could have happened to him?!"

"I'm sure he is fine. He must have wandered off somewhere while we were asleep and lost track of time." Miroku tried to reason. "I'm sure all we have to do is look for him and we'll find him."

"I hope you're right." Kagome whispered. What kind of mother lost track of their child?

**XXX**

"Shippou!" Voices chorused through the forest. "Where are you?!"

"This is getting us no where!" Kagome cried. "At this rate we are never going to find him. I know something has happened to him! He may be hurt or-or worse!" She collapsed against a tree, unable to support her own weight.

"I guess it's safe to assume Kagome is right." Sango smacked Miroku's arm.

"Why would you say such a thing?" She glared at the monk. "I'm sure he's fine. Come on, let's keep looking." She tried to tug her friend to her feet but Kagome yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me! We've been looking for hours already! What more proof do we need that something is wrong?" She demanded.

Sango was taken aback by her friend's outburst. Never had she seen Kagome in such a state of disarray.

"Tell me, what do you want to do then, Kagome?! You're not the only one worried about him! I'm just was scared for his safety as you are."

"We should just move on. If Shippou is out there somewhere he will show up eventually." Inuyasha said. "He's a demon. He'll be able to defend himself."

"But he is just a child!" Kagome protested. "Demon or not, he can't be left alone!" Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the grief and the tears came.

They fell from her face in rapid flows. She could no longer hold it in. She was a horrible mother for letting him wonder off, or to allow something to take him away from her. If she had been more alert he would still be with her now. She had failed.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her. Through tear stained eyes she recognized Inuyasha's form. She leaned into his warmth and allowed herself to sink deeper into her guilt.

"I've failed as a mother." She cried. "If I had watched over him better this wouldn't have happened. I'm a horrible mother." She clung to the hanyou and allowed the tears to fall even harder.

"Feh." Inuyasha automatically responded. "There is no way _you_ are a horrible mother. You're the best thing that pup has ever had. Sometimes things like this just happen." Inuyasha swallowed hollowly as he continued and his own thoughts led him to his own mother. "Y-you're a great mother. Don't worry. We'll find him." He ran his clawed fingers through her hair, just as his mother did when he was a child.

"Finding him is not the issue." A voice said. "It's retrieving him."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled. Unconsciously he found himself pushing Kagome behind him.

"You were expecting any other?" Naraku snickered.

"You took Shippou?!" Sango asked appalled. "You were the one that did this?"

"But of course! Well, I didn't do the dirty work. I had my ever faithful servant retrieve the puny kitsune, but I did give the command." Naraku said contemptuously.

"Why would you do such a thing?! He never did anything to you!" Kagome screamed.

"But that's beside the point." Naraku challenged. "You have something I want; now I have something you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It means, baka hanyou that the tables have turned. If you want to see the kitsune alive again you will do what I ask and give me the Shikon No Tama. Fail to comply and you forfeit his life." Naraku's features twisted into a devilish smirk beneath his baboon pelt. "Is that something you are willing to risk?"

"Monster!" Miroku shouted.

"I've been called worse." Naraku mocked sighed. "I'll give you some time to think it through though. I'm feeling reasonable. Should you decide to take up my offer, I will be at Mount Hakurei. But, should you choose to disregard my proposal the kitsune will die. See you in twenty-four hours!"

And he disappeared.

"That bastard!" Kagome's strangled shout startled everyone. Rarely did she curse. It just wasn't very priestess like. "How could he do such a thing?"

"You're not really asking that question, are you?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"What do you think, Inuyasha? I have but a few hours to make one of the most awful decisions of my life! Save my son or damn all of humanity. Do you think I was seriously asking that question?"

"Listen, everyone! Now is not the time to get all riled up. We must think this through carefully and decide the best course of action." Miroku proposed, trying to take on the roll of peacemaker. Unfortunately is valiant efforts were in vain.

"And that's going to be easy?!" Sango snarled. "How are we supposed to decide something like that?"

It wasn't long before a full on yelling match ensued. Inuyasha yelling at Kagome, Sango yelling at Miroku… it seemed like the argument would never end.

**XXX **

"Excellent." Naraku smirked as he gazed through Kanna's mirror. "This worked out better than I thought it would."

Kagura stood off in the background shaking her head humiliation. Her master was a mad man. This was the monster she was forced to be enslaved to?

She stole a glance at kitsune youkai she had been forced to retrieve the night before. From his cage he stood glaring at Naraku. He was clutching the bars so tightly his tiny knuckles had turned white.

"You won't get away with this Naraku! My mommy and Inuyasha will save me and you will be dead!" Shippou promised.

Naraku looked up from the mirror and glared at the little interruption. "I will make you eat those words you arrogant child! How dare you speak to me like that!" Without so much as moving from his spot Naraku's arm elongated into a tentacle that smacked Shippou so hard across the face he went flying and smacked against the back of his cage. "Unfortunately for you, you will be dead before they arrive."**  
**

Shippou slowly fell into unconsciousness. "Mother…" He whispered.

**XXX**

Later that day, the sun had already begun its decent and still no decision had been made. The group sat huddled at yet another camp site and settled in for the night. Kagome stared into the fire, lost in her thoughts.

Although the group as a whole had not come to a conclusion Kagome herself had already made up her mind. It wasn't a decision she was proud of but it was the decision she felt she must make. It's what her heart told her to do.

Kagome faked sleep until she was certain everyone else had succumbed to the pull of their slumber. Stealthily she stood and gathered few belongings to make her journey. In the dead of night she snuck away from camp.

She had to use these critical hours to her advantage. If anyone of them woke up too soon to find her gone she may not be able to make it in time. Kagome had already decided that Shippou's life was more important that the Shikon No Tama. She would hand it over to Naraku and if she was lucky the jewel would consume him and she might be able to get it back. It may take years, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

As she ran through the dead of night, she prayed her companions remained asleep at least until early morning. She was on her way to Mount Hakurei where Naraku would most certainly be waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it. Another chapter. Took me two days to write it, the last day was just a long time away from the first. Sorry for the wait. I just have been working on a big mythology project lately and that has consumed most of my time. Not to mention it's the end of the year. And I'm busy. This chapter wasn't near as long as the last one… but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	22. Shikon No Tama

**Author's note: **

**HOSHIT! Can it be? Are you're eyes deceiving you?! NO! I **_**AM**_** actually updating. Isn't that amazing? Not really? Oh, okay. It's weird to be updating a fic… I haven't done so in so long…**

**Here is the next chapter some of you have been waiting for. I have kicked myself so many times for taking so long to get these chapters out sooner. But it's just not going to happen. If it's not me being lazy, it's my computer crashing and then waiting two weeks for it to be fixed. I thought I was going to lose what little I had prepared for this chapter but by some miracle the computer guy was able to save most of my files. I love you computer guy! Thanks a bunch! **

**I'm truly sorry for taking so long. I'm sorry! I have how it's going to end all in my head and everything its just getting all typed up that's the hard part… **

**Special thanks to these amazing readers**: **Juusan'ya, Ro0ting4Kagome, Catbuddy, SessKagluv3r.**

**In case you have forgotten what has happened so far (as I'm sure you have) Kagome has snuck away from the others to save Shippou from Naraku.**

**And here we go! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 22: Shikon No Tama**

Inuyasha awoke from his sound sleep when a snapping twig startled him. Suddenly on high alert, he sat up and quickly surveyed the camp sight, his keen eyesight looking for anything that could be out of place. He instantly knew Kagome was missing and wanted to scream with the rage that now boiled within him.

She had gone to do the last thing any of them had ever wanted her to do. That stubborn woman! Did she ever think before reacting?! He vowed to kill her when he found her, that is, if Naraku didn't do so first.

With a growl he was on his feet in seconds and screaming out her name. "KAGOME!"

Why did she have to do something so stupid and be so strong headed? He lifted his nose to catch wind of her scent—it was still fresh. He was only minutes behind her, if that.

"Kagome!" He called again. Stupid wench. He was going to kill her when he caught her, the hanyou vowed again.

"Inuyasha, why are you yelling? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Sango said her voice half asleep. She started to sit up, willing her body to wake up to see what he was so upset about.

"I'm _yelling_ because that stupid woman went and did the unthinkable! She's going to get herself killed!" His anger seemed to be getting the best of him at this point. "And I'm not wasting anymore time arguing with you when she is getting away!"

Sango could hardly believe his words as she watched him rush into the dense forest. She barely exchanged a look of pure shock with Miroku before they both were on their feet, and quickly picking up the campsite.

**XXX**

Kagome could feel Inuyasha behind her. He was gaining on her as the seconds ticked by. She couldn't allow him to catch her, not with Shippou's life on the line. She could just imagine the abuse Naraku would be inflicting upon her poor little boy and that was what fueled her. She pushed herself faster.

With her mind still in a haze she was barely able to perform a simple concealment spell, to block out her scent and aura from Inuyasha. At this moment she could use all the help she could get.

Of course he could still hear her. Damn him and his demonic senses!

She slowed slightly when she felt Inuyasha's aura behind her decrease. He had lost her scent and was desperately trying to pick it up again. She grinned. He wouldn't be able to find her for some time now.

She felt her body flood with a small amount of relieve until she collided with a hard body in front of her. Kicking herself for being so careless she held back a scream as she tumbled to the ground. She would have fallen if the figure had not caught her.

"Shh. Kagome, it's me." The voice whispered.

She opened her eyes… "Kouga? What are you doing here?"

"That Naraku person told me to meet him at Mt. Hakurei. I was just on my way when I saw you running from the mutt. You and him not on good terms, aye?"

Kagome ignored the jibe. "Naraku's got Shippou and I'm trying to save him. Inuyasha's trying to stop me. You think you can help me?"

Kouga flashed her one of his brilliant smiles. "Since when have I ever let you down? Besides, if it's to help you run from mutt-face, who am I to decline?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that." Kagome sighed as Kouga scooped her up into his arms. Before she knew it they were off.

**XXX**

Inuyasha slowed his pace and stuck his nose in the air. It was strange how her scent trail just suddenly disappeared. And also extremely frustrating. His worry increased tenfold.

"Damn it, Kagome!"

"She's hidden her scent, hasn't she?" Sango asked. With the help of Kirara, Miroku and Sango had finally caught up with him.

"Yes! Stupid wench! Why does she always have to do this shit?!"

With the changing of the wind, suddenly a new scent was brought to his nose. He sniffed the air to get a better understanding of it and instantly regretted it.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired. "What's with that disgusted look on your face?"

"It's that wolf. He's nearby." Inuyasha pointed out in disgust.

"Do you think Kagome could be with him?" Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with the realization. Without further thought he jumped into the trees following after the foul scent. This was the only trail he had to find her, and if he had to follow the stench of that wolf to catch Kagome, so be it.

**XXX**

Kagome and Kouga had finally reached Mt. Hakurei. The wolf demon finally put the miko on her feet and together they gazed up at the massive peak.

"I guess we are supposed to climb it." Kagome said uncertainly.

Kouga nodded. The air around the mountain seemed suddenly compressed, as if it were putting presser on his chest.

"Look, there is a dark cloud above the mountain." Kagome pointed. "I'm guessing that's where Naraku is…"

"That's a long climb." Kouga said.

"Yes, but we have no other choice."

Together they began the long climb, following a convenient path that led up to the top. As they climbed Kagome allowed her thoughts to drift back to Inuyasha and the others. They were going to kill her when they caught up to her. Especially Inuyasha. She could almost see his face now…

She brought her hand up to her neck to absently stroke the jewel that hung there. It was a magnificent item, and the story behind its creation was awe inspiriting, but the danger it brought… was almost not worth the fight to protect it.

So many generations of her family had guarded the jewel and she would be that last. It was time to end this now. She would be the last of her suffers. She smiled at the thought.

And then her thoughts traveled to Shippou. She hoped he was okay, but her motherly instincts told her he was suffering. Her poor baby kitsune. He probably hated her for failing him. She would understand if he did. Kagome promised to do all in her power to save him and make it up to him, even if it was the last thing she did.

**XXX**

As she and Kouga continued to climb higher and higher along the mountain, the ground became less stable. Kagome had to struggle to keep from slipping on the poorly secure rocks beneath her feet. Just when she thought she could continue no longer, she and Kouga came along a bend that opened into a cave.

Kagome gasped at the magnificent hole into the mountain. She was sure she had finally reached the right place. "Thank you, Kouga, for helping me get this far." Kagome whispered.

"We're not there yet." The wolf youkai replied. "We still haven't found Naraku. And I'm sure he's waiting."

Kagome nodded in silent agreement. "Let's go. I want to get this over with."

Together they entered the mountain cave, Kouga not far behind Kagome. Suddenly the pressure that had constricted his chest only moments before suddenly evaporated. It was as if all the pure air that surrounded the mountain had disappeared the moment they entered the cave.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked. "It feels like all the pure air is just gone and was replaced with an evil aura."

"Yes." Kouga replied. "Naraku _must_ be near by."

The pair continued further into the cave in silence.

**XXX**

"How could Kagome just do something like this?" Sango muttered, not expecting an answer.

Miroku shrugged and said nothing.

Inuyasha was running ahead at such a quick pace that even Kirara was having a difficult time keeping up. Sango began to hope they reached their destination soon. She didn't know how much longer the poor neko youkai could last.

The thoughts barely finished before Mt. Hakurei came into sight. Soon they would be reunited with Kagome, where Sango would give her a piece of her mind. Sango was also sure Inuyasha would as well.

They reached the mountain just in time to see Kagome and Kouga enter through a cave.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

But she didn't hear him. They were too far away. The trio plus the neko youkai watched as wolf demon and miko continued forward.

"If Naraku doesn't first, I'm going to kill that woman when I find her!" Inuyasha threatened, bounding full speed up the mountain.

Miroku and Sango reached the cave first, with the help of Kirara. Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again. This time she did hear him call. And this time she did turn around.

Slowly she faced her friends, guilt plastered all over her face. She hadn't expected them to catch up with her so soon.

"What were you thinking?!" Inuyasha nearly screamed. He walked towards her so that he was now towering over the miko.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome whispered, unable to make eye contact with the hanyou.

Sango started forward but Miroku stopped her, shaking his head in disapproval. Sango glowered but didn't continue on. His unspoken message was clear: hold off, lets see how this plays out.

Sango huffed one more time and crossed her arms. Kagome was her friend too. Why did Inuyasha get to have all the fun?

"I needed to do this." Kagome's voice whispered.

"What do you mean you needed to do this?!" Inuyasha spat angrily. "We decided this was not the way to go! We can't let Naraku have that jewel!"

"We didn't decide anything! All we did was argue! And it wasn't your decision to make! It was mine! Shippou is my responsibly and I'll be damned if I allow anyone to try and stop me from saving him!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha advanced towards the miko, his stance threatening. Kagome took a step back, almost frightened of what he might do. She became defensive and her aura flared.

But her resolution failed when he suddenly took her into his arms and shoved her against the cave wall behind them. He seemed unaware of their onlookers as he planted his lips upon hers in a bone crushing kiss.

Kagome's shock was so great she was unable to respond for several minutes, but when the feeling passed, she found herself slipping into a state of unresolved passion. All the emotions she had kept bottled up all this time, she put into that kiss.

After several more minutes Inuyasha ended the fervent embrace and looked into the miko's eyes. "Please don't worry me like that again." He whispered. "I understand that all this is hard, but we're a team. We should make decisions together."

Kagome nodded, not sure if she was able to form coherent words at the moment.

Who knows how long they would have stayed like that, had Kouga not decided to open his mouth and interrupt the two. How he remained silent for as long as he had is a miracle.

"Get your grubby hands off my woman!" Kouga growled. "What right to you have to kiss her like that?!"

Inuyasha meant to open his mouth and tell the wolf youkai off but Kagome beat him too it.

"Will you just get off it?! Kouga, I don't like you in the way. I'm never going to be you woman and I think its time you realized that."

The Ookami stood there, flabbergasted. "K-Kagome?" Was all Kouga seemed to be able to say. Never in a million years did he ever believe she would talk to him in such a way.

The woman in question left Inuyasha's embrace (rather reluctantly) and went to stand before her youkai friend. "I'm sorry if you feel that I led you on all this time. I don't like you like in that way. My feelings for you are nothing stronger than that of a close friend or maybe even that of a brother. Completely platonic. But I hope we can still remain close friends, I would never wish hard feelings between us." Kagome said, placing a comforting had upon Kouga's arm.

The wolf youkai stared into the miko's eyes, as if searching for something… maybe a sign that she was joking, or that he had misheard her. But after several seconds he realized she was not joking, and was actually being honest with him.

Unsure of how to respond he simply nodded his head before adding, "As long as mutt face takes care of you. If I find out he ever let anything happen to you his ass is mine!"

"Fat chance, wolf!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Aw. How sweet. A nice little family reunion before you all are thrown to your deathbeds. How quaint" Naraku's cold voice cackled behind them, blocking the cave's exit. "Kukuku. Have you come to take me up on my offer, Miko?" the evil demon asks his eyes boring into Kagome's.

The miko's chocolate eyes glared holes of fury into her enemy's form. She could hardly stand to look at him after all the harm he had caused her. Unconsciously she moved her hand up to the jewel that resided against her neck, as she felt Inuyasha come to stand next to her.

Naraku's eyes grew wide in anticipation. All he wanted was right before him, soon… soon he would have everything he wanted and had worked so hard to achieve.

"Where is Shippou?" Kagome asked, her hand still clutched around the jewel she has protected for so long.

"You'll know once you have given me the jewel." Naraku answered quickly.

But Kagome does not trust him. "No. You will tell me now." She said firmly.

"You're getting quite arrogant, Little Miko, to be giving me orders."

Inuyasha snakes a hand around Kagome's waste protectively. Kagome barely noticed the action; her full attention is focused on Naraku.

Sighing exasperatedly Naraku called, "Kagura!" and from the shadows the wind youkai appeared, the kitsune youkai held in her arms.

"What have you done to him?!" Kagome screamed once she took in the sight of her adopted son. He was bruised and bloodied, and unconscious at the moment. Kagome wasn't the only one shocked by the young youkai's appearance. She heard several gasps and outraged cries coming from her friends behind her.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Nothing the little brat didn't deserve. He was quite the brash little youkai. You might have taken the time to teach him better manners."

Kagome made to lunge forward, but Inuyasha held her back.

"Watch yourself, Miko. You'll get your kitsune pet back once I get the Shikon no tama." Naraku's silky voice said.

Kagome hesitated and Naraku sensed her apprehension.

"What's the matter?" He taunted. "Having second thoughts? Perhaps you don't care for him as much as you thought. He is youkai, is he not? And you're a miko. A miko can never love one tainted with youkai blood." Naraku's cold red eyes looked fleetingly to Inuyasha.

"Don't listen to him, Kagome." Sango whispered from off to Kagome's left. "Don't' give him the jewel. We can save Shippou some other way. Please don't fall pray to his schemes!" The slayer readied her boomerang bone in anticipation, hoping her friend would heed her words.

"You know nothing about me, Naraku. How dare you speak as if you know what I am thinking! You are nothing but a poor excuse of a demon. You hunger for a power you shall never have." Kagome taunted matter of factly.

Naraku's cockiness had caused him to become less wary. Using Naraku's shock against him she pulled the hidden dagger from beneath her clothing, charging it with miko energy as she moved forward.

"Kagura!" Naraku called his voice laced with urgency. "Help me!"

Sensing this as her moment the wind demoness ignored him. If the miko killed Naraku she would be free to roam as she pleased. But if the miko failed…would she regret not saving her unwanted master? No, Kagura decided. Better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all.

The whole thing lasted only seconds, Kagome plunged the dagger deep into Naraku's chest, putting all of her purification energies into that one attack. But it seemed, Naraku was not going down without a fight, and at the same second stabbed one of his tentacles straight through Kagome's stomach.

The rest was a blur. Kagome fell back into Inuyasha's strong arms, her ears barely registering the growl the erupted from his throat. Sango rushed forward, using her momentum to send forth boomerang bone to defend her friend, effectively decapitating the evil demon. She vaguely heard Kouga and Miroku calling out her name.

The next thing Kagome knew she was enveloped in darkness.

**XXX**

"Kagome." A voice called, seeming to come from deep within her subconscious.

The miko groaned, trying desperately to ignore the voice and wishing the blinding light would go away. She shut her eyes tighter and rolled over, but her efforts were futile.

"_Ka-go-me_." The voice said again, mirthfully, this time enunciating each syllable of her name.

"What?" The miko finally responded, still refusing to move or open her eyes. "Whoever you are please make that annoying light go away."

The voice—whom Kagome was now able to identify as female—chuckled. "I can't. Not until you open your eyes."

"Ugh." Finally deciding either way she was going to lose, the miko opened her eyes and sat up. At least the white light wasn't so blinding now.

She looked around finding herself in a place the seemed to be nothing but pure whiteness. That was the only way she could describe it. Everything was just white, white nothingness. The only thing of color was the woman in this place with her. She had long raven colored hair that went just past her waist, and a beautifully crafted kimono hung daintily along her form. The kimono was covered with various colored flowers, in bright pinks, reds, and blues. The woman before her had the most startling blue eyes that seemed to bore through you.

Now that she was fully coherent Kagome asked, "Am I dead?"

Again, the woman chucked. "No. Not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'? Am I going to die?!" Kagome panicked, her thoughts racing back to her family… Shippou… Sango… Miroku…._Inuyasha_…..

"Oops. Sorry! That was a bad choice of words." This woman was just too cheery for Kagome's tastes. She didn't look the least bit sorry for her slip up.

"You're telling me…" Kagome mumbled then added more clearly, "So I'm not going to die?" Kagome asked for clarification.

"I certainly don't think so. You still have many years of life ahead of you."

"So, why am I here, then? Wherever _here_ is..." Kagome asked, once again looking around at her surroundings.

"Here is… Well, I don't think I can accurately describe to you where here is…" For the first time the unknown woman looked uncertain and not so cheery. "I've been here for a long time, myself. I've seen so many come and go… But as for myself I seem to just be stuck here…"

"Okay… So how does that help me?" Kagome was beginning to feel scared. What if she was stuck here as well?

"You are not meant to be here." The woman said bluntly.

Kagome internally collapsed. Was this woman the queen of beating around the bush or what? Was she ever going to get an answer out of her the made sense?

"Now that we have established the fact that I'm not supposed to be here, how about you tell me how to get out of here." Kagome wanted to know.

The woman before her remained silent, only adding to Kagome's anger. "At least tell me your name."

"When I was alive they called me Midoriko." The woman answered.

Kagome gasped. "You're the woman who created the Shikon no Tama!"

"That is correct. And you are the miko now has it in your possession to guard and protect." Midoriko responded her eyes momentarily eying the orb around Kagome's neck.

Kagome was taken aback. How did this creepy lady know these things?

As if in answer to her thoughts Midoriko continued, "I have watched over each and every one of the guardians of the jewel. It seems to be the only thing I can do. Let me tell you, it can get pretty boring up here."

"I'm sure." Kagome replied. "But if you don't mind me asking, why did you create the jewel?" All thoughts of getting out of here seemed momentarily gone from Kagome's mind. Since she was a young girl she had always wondered why the Shikon no Tama had been created and now that she had the chance to find out, she was damned well going to make the most of it.

"Ah. I wondered if you were going to ask that." Midoriko paused to gather her thoughts and Kagome wondered if she was going to answer her question. Midoriko sat down beside Kagome and looked deep into her eyes.

"As you know I was supposedly a great miko of my time. I had done many things to help my people and often those from far off came to seek my help and advice. But while I was alive I had fallen in love. And because I was a miko, such a thing was frowned upon. But I didn't seem to care. Maybe that was my downfall. I was young and lonely and wanted someone to love. Sure, I had my people but one can only survive on that for so long. It just seemed to be fate that the man I fell in love with was no ordinary man. He wasn't human. At least not completely human." Midoriko paused here to gaze at Kagome.

"He was hanyou?" Kagome asked surprised. She was afraid of where this story was going…

The elder miko nodded. "We keep our relationship a secret for quite awhile. But of course it was only a matter of time before we were discovered. My people were not happy to learn of my relationship to this hanyou. They scorned our love and decided if the hanyou no longer existed, there would no longer be a problem. One night, unbeknownst to me they set out in search of my hanyou lover."

Kagome's eyes grew large. "Did they find him?"

"Yes. But they underestimated his strength. My people believed that because he was hanyou he would be easy to destroy. But as you know that is not always the case. He killed many of my people, but they were able to get in some severe blows." Midoriko's eyes turned sad and she was no longer able to look into Kagome's eyes.

"Somehow I heard the ruckus and awoke. I ran to see what was going on, only to discover my worst fears were confirmed." Kagome placed a hand on Midoriko's to comfort her. The elder miko smiled and continued. "I was heartbroken; I could see that he had been severely hurt and knew that he was no longer the hanyou that I loved. His demon blood had taken over, turning him into a monster." One lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"I knew I had to stop him, that I should stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I loved him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had killed the man I loved. But at the same time, I felt rage toward my people. I had done so much for them and after all that this was how they betrayed me?" Midoriko's eyes became stormy as she recalled that day.

Kagome remained silent, able to sympathize with the miko that sat before her.

"I knew that my hanyou would kill each and every one of my people until his blood lust had been craved. But as I said before I could not find it in my heart to stop him. For several more minutes I watched as he continued to slaughter my people who had turned against him. I listened to them screaming for help, and watched as he howled in pain. And still I could not find it in my heart to end it. I died that day. I knew I could not go on after what I had seen and with the new feeling of hate that had grown for my own people." Midoriko's eyes bore deep into Kagome's at this point, as if trying to force the young miko to feel what she was feeling.

"My eyes never left the mayhem that was taking place before me as I summoned all my strength and along with it my heart. I don't know how I did it, but somehow my heart took with it all my powers and left my body, to create what is now the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome was unable to stop the gasp that left her lips. Out of all her fantasies of how the jewel was created this was not one of them. It seemed such a horrible tale.

"What happened next?" Kagome asked when Midoriko did not continue right away.

"I watched as if from above as my body turned to ashes and as my lover wreaked havoc upon what remained of my village. Only a handful survived that day. It was they that came across the jewel I had unwittingly created; they seemed to know it was an item of immense power that needed to be guarded. For if it were to fall into the wrong hands… disastrous consequences could occur."

Midoriko sighed heavily as she delivered the last part of her tale. "My hanyou disappeared soon after, fleeing into the forest and the next thing I knew I found myself here."

The silence between the pair was heavy and neither knew what to say to break it.

Finally, Kagome spoke, it was a question she needed answered. "What was the hanyou's name?"

Midoriko looked away as if recalling a time far off. "Takeshi was his name. But he was always my Take." She whispered. "But now he goes by a different name." She added.

Kagome jerked in surprise. "He's still a live?" She questioned.

"Yes. You know as well as I that youkai, whether they are hanyou or full blooded youkai have quite a long lifespan."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. By what name does he go by now?"

Midoriko's face crumbled as she answered, "Naraku."

For what seemed like the millionth time since their meeting Kagome was shocked speechless. The hanyou she had fallen in love with war Naraku? The hanyou they were fighting to protect the jewel from was Naraku? But he was so evil! How could they be the same person?!

"What happened?!" Kagome asked once she was over her shock.

"He became corrupted after that day. …cursing his blood, his heritage." Midoriko fought back tears and she spoke. "He sought out a way to rid himself of his human counterpart… and when he learned of the Shikon no Tama... and what I had done to create it… he realized this was his chance to become the full youkai he had always dreamed of becoming."

Kagome thought back to Inuyasha and how when they have first met how he himself and sought after the Shikon no Tama. She was thankful that things had worked out differently. _But was it too late for them?_ She wondered. After all, before she was brought to this place, Naraku had given her a wound that could very well take her life.

"Kagome, you have to stop him. It's the only way to end this." Midoriko said, interrupting Kagome from her own musings. "I want to set things right. I should have stopped Take back then…"

"But how can I? Before I was brought here…" She trails off unable to say the words. She learned the truth of the Shikon Jewel and she could do nothing about it. She was trapped in a place she had no idea how to get out of and if she did there was no guarantee she would live! Not with a hole through her stomach.

"Don't worry about that. I think you were brought here to allow me to have this conversation with you. I shall heal you and return you to your friends." Midoriko stands offering her hand to Kagome.

The two mikos stand together, hand in hand. "Remember what you must do and all shall be well." Midoriko says. "I shall loan you what left I have of my power, the little that did not make it into the Shikon no Tama. That should give you the strength you need to do this."

Kagome nodded. She wasn't exactly sure this would be so easy, but no way was she about to tell Midoriko that.

"Now close your eyes." Kagome did as she was told. "And when you open then you'll be with your friends." If it was this easy why didn't she say so before?!

**XXX**

"Kagome!" She heard several voices at once calling her name as her eyes began to refocus to the scene around her. There were several familiar heads leaning over her, each one wearing their own worried expressions.

"What happened?" She whispered her voice raspy.

"Naraku stabbed one of his tentacles through your stomach. But it seems healed now…" Sango replied, perplexed. "Is their something you forgot to tell me? Like that fact that you might not be human? There is no way a human could have healed so fast."

"I'll explain later." Kagome replied, using Inuyasha to support herself as she stood. "Right now we have a demon to exterminate." Kagome said, watching as Naraku's remains began to grow back together. It wasn't long before his annoying laughter could be heard once again.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed. "What's it going to take to kill this bastard?!"

"Hopefully not much more." Kagome responded, causing curious glances from the others.

"Thought you would kill me that easily did you?" Naraku chuckled, his eyes darker than before. "But, before I finish you off, there is one thing I must take care of." With this said Naraku's eyes turned towards his supposedly _faithful_ servant.

Naraku's opposers turned their attention to the wind demoness who had the grace to at least look fearful, if only momentarily. She began backing up, trying to distance herself from her creator, for reasons neither youkai nor human could understand.

And then suddenly Kagura was doubling over, gasping trying to desperately to maintain her composure but failing miserably. Shippou fell from her grasp and rolled a few feet across the cave floor.

Sango, being the closest, carefully took the kit into her arms before placing him safely on Kirara's back.

"What the hell is he doing to her? He hasn't even touched her!" Kouga said incredulously.

Kagura continued to gasp and wreath. She never took her eyes off her master, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

Kagome's sharp eyes quickly located the heart currently clutched in her enemy's hand, and quickly put two and two together.

"Naraku." Kagome said, drawing the demons attention. "That wasn't always your name, now was it?"

Naraku's hold on Kagura's heart lessened, relieving the wind demoness momentarily of her pain.

"What are you talking about, Miko?" Naraku demanded, his red eyes seizing her up.

"Naraku wasn't always your name. Was it? Or have you forgotten of the one you once loved… The one who always called you Take."

"What kind of sick game are you playing at, you pathetic Miko!" Naraku snarled his anger with Kagura forgotten. "Who told you?" He demanded. "ANSWER ME! WHO TOLD YOU?!"

"Who do you think?" Kagome replied triumphantly, Midoriko's form momentarily flashing across hers as she summoned all her miko abilities and sent them flying for Naraku.

The evil youkai never had a chance. This time Kagome's energies turned his whole body into ash. There was no way he was coming back now.

Smoke billowed from where Naraku once stood. Kagome was gasping for breath, unable to believe the sight before her. He was gone. REALLY gone this time.

Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed with this sense of peace. She had never before felt so tranquil in her life.

"_Thank you." _Kagome smiled and nodded her head in recognition at Midoriko's voice.

And then the jewel she and her family had carefully guarded over generations was gone in a burst of blue-white light.

Kouga cautiously stepped towards the place where Naraku once stood and poked it with his foot. "He's gone." The wolf demon affirmed smugly.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

**XXX**

"It amazing he remained asleep through all of that." Kagome mused, as she stroked Shippou's head gently. After cleaning his wounds, they had already begun to heal quite nicely due to his demon blood. He turned in his sleep, snuggling deeper into her arms. "Of course, he was hurt pretty badly…" Kagome added her face turning sour.

"And none of that is your fault." Miroku told her firmly.

Kagome smiled weakly. "I know…"

"What about that wound you acquired?" Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes at the woman before him. "How the hell did you manage to recover from that one so quickly?" He demanded as he stroked his hand over her stomach to check for himself that it had actually healed.

Kagome 'eeped' at the unexpected contact.

"I already told you the whole story. I'm not repeating it." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. But you can't blame me for wanting to make sure your okay!" Inuyasha snapped looking off into the horizon.

"I guess I can't, now can I?" Kagome grinned.

"That's it. I'm outta here. All this mushy shit is getting on my nerves." Kouga interrupted. "But Kagome, if this mutt-face does anything to hurt you, let me know. I'll fix him up good for you." Kouga grinned handsomely down at his miko friend. He was sad to have lost her, but at the same time relieved. Where the relief came from he had no idea.

Besides, there was a certain red haired wolf youkai his pack had been pushing him to pursue for some time now. The only reason he had been holding out was for Kagome… but now that she was no longer within his grasp… there was nothing holding him back.

"Later, Kouga-kun." Kagome chuckled as she struggled to hold Inuyasha back.

"YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING WITHIN A FOOT OF KAGOME YOU MANGY MUTT!" He growled. "Hey, wench! Let me go! When did you get so strong anyway?"

"I'd say this is your queue to leave, Kouga." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to her friend.

Miroku chuckled at his companions antics. "So my dear exterminator, what say you to giving _us_ a try?" He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The slayer eyed him warily. "You keep those dirty hands of yours to yourself and I may just consider it, monk."

"I knew you were soft for me, Sango!" Miroku said dramatically. "Now if you'd only—" And that was as far as he got before he suddenly found himself becoming very acquainted with his old friend the earth.

"Letch! Finish that sentence and I'll castrate you!" Sango snapped, turning on her heal and walking away.

"I must say the view from down here is not so bad." Miroku said as he watched Sango stomp away. A loud groan was heard from Sango.

"Miroku, when will you ever learn?" Kagome said offering a hand to the monk.

"Why, Lady Kagome, I honestly haven't the faintest idea as to what you are referring too." Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku took the hand she offered and jumped to his feet.

"Sango!" He called, chasing after Sango. "Wait for me! I meant no harm! You know I love you! Sango!"

"You only love yourself, you perverted monk!" Came Sango's retort.

Kagome laughed gaily as she watched the scene before her. Inuyasha couldn't help but relish the sound of her musical voice. It caused something warm to spread in the pit of his stomach. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Stupid letch." He muttered under his breath.

At the sound of the hanyou's voice Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Well, now that that's over, what's next?" She asked him.

"Whatever the hell I want." The hanyou replied causing Kagome to give him a confused look.

"What—" Of course she was cut off by Inuyasha's lips suddenly finding their way to hers.

Kagome deepened the kiss, her tongue delving into each and every crevice of Inuyasha's mouth, relishing in his taste. Things would have gotten heavier had a certain kitsune not chosen that moment to awaken in Kagome's arms.

"EW!" He said causing both miko and hanyou to break apart. "Can't you two do that when I'm not stuck in the middle with no where to run!" He said indignantly.

"Sorry, Shippou." Kagome said, trying her damned hardest not to laugh. "I sorta forgot about you. But, now that you're up, how are you feeling?" She chose to ignore Inuyasha's impatient growl.

"Much better now that I'm with you. Is Naraku Dead?" He inquired desperately.

"Yes, Shippou, Naraku is dead. He's gone. He'll never hurt you again." Kagome replied, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad."

"Alright, runt!" Inuyasha said interrupting the family moment. "Go find Miroku and Sango. I'm not done with this miko yet." He said suggestively.

"EW!" Shippou screeched. "Say no more! I'm outta here!" With no more encouragement he was gone. "Sango! Miroku!"

"Not done with me, eh? I think I like this side of you, my cocky little hanyou." Kagome smiled.

"Good. Because you're going to be seeing a lot of me." He promised.

"Oh joy." Kagome said with fake sarcasm. Inuyasha raised on eyebrow are her sarcasm, and that's when Kagome jumped him, knocking them both to the ground and planting a big wet one right on his lips. He let her have her fun for a few minutes before he decided it was his turn and he quickly flipped them over so he was on top and she beneath him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh wow. It's been forever and a year, hasn't it? lol. I'm honestly sorry about that. I never intended to take this long to finish this story. I've just been really busy lately. But at least I got a chapter out, eventually. It was slow in the beginning but fast towards the end. I worked on it a little here and there but never anything significant. I just had no motivation. But I'm proud of myself and the outcome of this chapter. There are some things I think could be better but I'm sure you've waited long enough… And this is a pretty long chapter. I just couldn't find a decent place to end it... I guess I had a lot to write... XD!! **

**The next chapter will be an epilogue to tie up any unfinished business. And then that's it. I'm hoping that I didn't miss anything because I don't exactly remember everything for this story seeing as how it has been so long... But I do plan on going back and skimming through previous chapters to make sure there aren't any or too many loop holes….**

**I'm going to update this now, but I may go back and make some minor changes. I just thought since you waited so long I should forget my obsessive compulsive editing and post it. I don't think it's that great but... At least it's an update. I've already started on teh Epilogue. I'll try to get that out soon. **

**Please Read And Review!**

**Thank you, **

**Clouds of the Sky**


End file.
